Hot For A Teacher FR
by psychogirl25
Summary: TRADUCTION : Isabelle Swan est une fille de Beverly Hills. Elle passe une nuit étonnante avec un mystérieux étranger. Le premier jour d'école, elle rencontre le nouvel enseignant de musique, Edward Cullen. AH. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà je me lance dans la traduction. Cette fiction est de_ ._ Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent la lire en anglais. **

**Disclamaire : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à . **

**Hot For A Teacher**

**Chapitre Premier**

Ce soir là, ce n'était pas le réveillon de Noël.

Merde, c'était la veille de la rentrée scolaire.

Beaucoup de personnes pensent que cette journée doit être passée à la maison, a vérifier que vous avez toutes vos affaires dans votre sac, a préparer votre tenue pour le grand jour et avoir un sommeil reposant.

Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose et garder le bien dans votre cerveau. Ce n'est pas ce que fait Isabella Swan.

Interrogez n'importe qui – mon meilleur ami, mon ex petit ami, quelqu'un de mon lycée ou bien n'importe qui dans Beverly Hills. Ils savent.

Bien sur, vous êtes supposés vous tromper et dire que ça va être une grande année, mis à part si vous êtes un Senior. _( N/T : dernière année du lycée )_ Mais pourtant il faut y faire face : l'école est l'endroit où vous devenez les marionnettes de la société. Et je suis sacrément fatiguée de toute cette merde de société.

'' Bella ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? '' demanda Michael, le blond barman. Il a le corps recouvert d'au moins cinq tatouages et je mentirais si je disais que ce n'était pas un allumé.

Parce que, peut-être, c'est juste … Non ! Il n'est pas mon type de toute façon.

J'étais au Tric's, une fête populaire située en ville. J'ai passé énormément de nuits ici ces deux dernières années. Évidement, c'est illégal de laisse entrer des mineurs mais je suis Isabella Marie Swan – la fille d'une des plus célèbres artistes de rénovation dans les cinquante états d'Amérique.

Et aussi, cela a dut l'aider car elle est maintenant mariée à un joueur de base-ball de ligue majeur. Mon beau père est capable d'acheter n'importe quoi, et n'importe qui.

Ensemble, mes parents ont plusieurs villas, dans cette ville, en France, à Londres … Vous obtenez tous !

Mais bon, c'était une famille dérangée qui ne pouvait se débrouiller. Les parents étaient fréquemment en voyage tout autours du globe. Mon bien-aimé demi frère était loin la plupart du temps.

Ainsi, j'étais libre.

'' Juste un pomme-martini,'' répondis-je en souriant. '' Merci. '' Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Évidemment, le Tric's méritait sa célébrité . Il avait les meilleurs DJ. L'ambiance était bonne et vous y faisiez les meilleures affaires. Aucun centimes n'étaient gâchés dans quoi que ce soit. Les célébrités faisaient parties de la foule.

Au moment où j'entendis ce fameux DJ Tiesto se mettre à jouer, mes pieds me conduirent instantanément sur la piste de danse. Mon corps se balançait au rythme de la musique avec autant de grâce que je pouvais.

Ce n'est sans surprise que j'entendis des gars demander une danse mais je savais que c'était juste pour m'impressionner. Ils ont probablement pensé, juste parce que j'étais paré d'un article en or Fendi, que j'allais facilement renoncer.

Cependant, ils devront aller voir ailleurs parce que je ne suis _pas_ facile – jamais si facilement intéressé par un type. Je voudrais prendre quelqu'un comme l'homme se tenant en face de moi pour me faire dire _yes – _un homme si magnifique, si divin et si sexy.

Je pense que j'ai fit le mot _si _trois fois !

Ce joli garçon avaient les cheveux les plus beaux, de couleurs bronze et des yeux verts émeraudes.

'' Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître ton nom ?'' me demandant confiant.

'' Isabella, '' lui dis-je avec un sourire qui font tomber les garçons à genoux.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui dire Isabella, mais j'ai pensé qu'il faisait plus mature et sophistiqué que mon surnom qui est réservé à mes meilleurs amis.

J'ai souri d'un air satisfait quand j'ai tourné autour de lui et que j'ai senti son sexe en croissance contre mes fesses. '' Peut-être.'' Les garçons sont si ignorant. Ils se ressemblent tous, si prévisibles.

'' Ne vas tu pas me demander mon nom ? '' dit-il. Sa confiance m'intrigue, absolument.

'' Que penses-tu si je t'appelle _sexy_ ? '' offris-je nonchalamment. Il avait enlacé mes hanches et je pus juger par la court distance entre nous deux, que son odeur m'intoxiquait.

'' Tu as... vingt trois ans. J'ai juste ?'' J'aimais beaucoup les hommes plus âgés. Ils étaient plus attractifs. Rien de moins

Je pouvais l'imaginer me souriant '' Comment tu l'as su ? ''

Apparement, j'avais juste.

'' Je peux être une bonne observatrice quand je m'intéresse.'' Répliquais-je en, haussant les épaules.

'' Et tu as ? ''

Dix-sept ans. Mais est ce que je peux lui dire cela ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai dis que je ne faisait pas dans la rencontre d'homme aléatoirement.

'' Vingt-deux, '' mentis-je. Il ne devrait pas le savoir. Ce soir, j'étais juste quelqu'un d'autre que les autres nuits. Nous pourrions parler, flirter un peu et peut-être nous pourrions nous embrasser une fois ou deux. Mais je ne le pousserais pas plus loin. Je n'étais pas dans les liaisons sans lendemain.

Bientôt, je sentis un chaste baiser dans mes cheveux, puis d'autres plus bas dans mon cou.

Ce garçon était habile.

Je me retourna pour lui faire face et j'enveloppai mes bras autours de son doux cou. '' Que penses-tu si nous sortions d'ici, joli garçon ? '' suggérais-je, mordant ses délicieuses lèvres.

Peut-être, j'étais un peu intoxiquée avec le temps.

Enfin _beaucoup _serait plus juste.

Je fus réveillée tôt le lendemain matin, par l'alarme de mon téléphone portable. Je fis attention de ne pas réveiller le dieu à mes côtés car je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus compliquées que nécessaire.

Je devrais dire que je regrette d'avoir été un coup d'un soir, mais je ne l'étais pas. Il était si bon que j'ai eu envie qu'il fut pour créer pour moi. Son corps s'adaptait_ parfaitement_ au mien et j'étais plus que satisfaite.

Edward a été fabuleux, dans tous les domaines.

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser emporter.

Bien sur, je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, et oui, c'était fabuleux.

Mais je devais aller à l'école et je n'allais pas quitter ma vie pour lui.

Je lui laissa une note, lui exposant mes choix. La plupart des hommes ne voulaient pas entre les femmes parler après une nuit, pas que je pourrais dire de mon manque d'expérience, mais je ne voulais pas être surprise si ce gars était juste comme tout le monde.

Si ce gars était comme tout le monde.

Alors, j'écrivis simplement : _retrouve moi si tu le veux. XoXo, Isa._

J'arrivais à mon solitaire appartement vingt minutes après que j'ai quitté l'appartement d' Edward.

Pour dire la vérité, je me sentais un petit peu inconfortable, sachant que je m'étais donnée à quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer. Je n'étais plus vierge et je n'avais pas grand chose à donner, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas facile. Mon ex-petit ami, depuis la huitième année, n'avait jamais passé la deuxième base _( N/T : Aux USA, il existe 4 bases dans un couple : 1. les baisers, 2. les caresses avec les vêtements, 3. caresses sans les vêtements et 4. l'acte )_ avant notre deuxième année ensemble, et c'est peu dire.

J'étais d'une de ces filles qui ont juré de ne pas renoncer si facilement aux hommes. Et puis la nuit dernière, _il_ est venu.

C'était comme si j'avais un de ces anneaux de pureté serré autour de mon annulaire et qu'en moins de cinq secondes, je l'avais jeté.

Mais donnez moi plus de crédit. Il donnait d'incroyable baiser et il ressemblait à un Adonis. Qu'elle est la femme supposée le faire ?

J'avais cette sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me disait que je faisait pas quelque chose de mal. Il m'a fait faire des choses qui m'ont vraiment surprise, vraiment beaucoup.

J'étais célibataire pour le moment, alors ce n'était pas grave, non ?

Je montais dans ma chambre et pris un bain très chaud. Après cela, je décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et je m'habilla pour aller à l'école. Aujourd'hui, je choisis de porter notre uniforme de Cheerladers... Enfin, _choisir_ était un bien grand mot, je n'avais pas le choix : nous avons cette tradition. Rosalie Hale, une de mes meilleures amies était la meneuse de l'équipe. Alice Brandon, mon autre meilleure amie, était aussi dans l'équipe.

Rosalie est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons neuf ans. On a mangé notre casse-croûte ensemble, partagé notre lait... Enfin vous voyez le tableau. Nous étions inséparables jusqu'à que Jasper Cullen propose deux portes dans la rue et a décidé de nous offrir Oreos en cinquième année. Son meilleur ami, Emmett McCarty, rejoignit peu après notre petit groupe en septième année, parce qu'il avait un faible pour Rosalie, non pas que cela me surprit. Puis, Jasper me proposa de sortir, et nous étions bien jusqu'à que Alice entre en scène.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Au moins, je ne pense pas que je le suis...

Mon Sidekick LX se mit à sonner sur ma table de nuit et j'allai voir qui pouvait m'appeler si tôt. Ce n'était pas une idée très intelligente de garder le téléphone collé à mon oreille, surtout quand je savais qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

'' Je ne suis pas folle parce que je ne t'ai pas appelé une fois lors de ces deux derniers jours mais je viens de rentrer de mon voyage. Quoi de neuf ? '' demanda Alice. Elle avait l'air heureuse , comme d'habitude. C'était le mot qui caractérisait le mieux Alice.

'' Je ne suis pas folle ou quoi que ce soit. Je fais juste mon maquillage et tout.'' lui répondis-je avec nonchalance.

'' Pourquoi prends tu un ton si ennuyé, Bella ?'' me demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

'' Oh, ne penses pas ça.'' répliquais-je en changeant de brosse. Je n'étais pas étourdie.

Non je ne l'étais pas. Mais si je continue a parler de moi, c'est ce qui pourrait arriver.

'' Alors, vous avez décidé de revenir avec Jasper, cette année ?'' demanda-t-elle négligemment.

Et le drame commence de nouveau.

Avant la fin de l'année précédente, s'était terminé . Nous avons été ensemble pendant quatre ans mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été très romantique.

Il est vrai que Jasper est plutôt bon au lit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entreprend quelque chose.

Normalement, vous seriez fou si vous auriez trouvé votre copain être convoité par votre meilleure amie. Mais moi-même je me croyais dans un épisode de One Tree Hill. Curieusement, je n'étais pas folle quand j'ai découvert que Jasper était amoureux d'Alice.

Je n'étais pas folle parce que je l'avais vu venir, avant l'année des seniors , quand Alice était juste une nouvelle élève au lycée de Beverly Hills.

'' Ecoute Alice, je dois y aller. Je te parle plus tard, ok ? Je t'aime.'' lui dis-je franchement avant de presser le bouton rouge pour raccrocher.

Je pense qu'on se réunira bientôt.

'' Alors comment s'est passé ton été ?'' me demandèrent Alice et Rosalie, curieuses.

Eh bien, l'été fut bien. Je suis allée en Grèce, j'ai visité de nombreux sites touristiques, et puis je me suis envolée pour l'Égypte et j'y suis restée une semaine, j'ai vu les momies et un autre truc avec, puis je suis retournée en Grèce pour voir des pauvres imitations. Mais mon été n'était pas aussi attrayant qu'il n'y paraît.

'' Bien '' répondis-je simplement.

Rosalie, ma meilleure amie depuis presque une décennie maintenant, savait que j'avais autre chose en tête. Que puis-je dire ? Rosalie sait toujours tout.

'' Y aurait-il un garçon dans tes pensées en ce moment ? '' me demanda-t-elle.

Alice se crispa à cette question.

'' Je pense '' répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Alice n'avait rien à craindre parce que ce n'était pas Jasper. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos casiers puis vînt Jasper et son équipe.

'' Hey !'' accueillirent les garçons. Ils étaient tous vêtus de leur veste de l'équipe. ( avec beaucoup de fierté d'ailleurs. )

Jasper était à côté de moi et, inconsciemment, plaça son bras autour de mon épaule droite, comme à son habitude. '' Je peux te parler plus tard ? '' demanda-t-il doucement.

'' Je lui souris et répondis : '' Bien sur ! ''

'' Permettez moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à la classe.'' offrit Jasper.

J'ai acquiescé, reconnaissante et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Grey Hall avec Alice et Rosalie.

'' Quel est votre premier cours ?'' interrogea-t-il.

'' Musique'' répondit Alice. Je lui souris, elle avait raison.

'' Oh génial ! Nous avons tous la même classe pour commencer.'' ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Sur le chemin vers la salle de classe, beaucoup de personnes nous saluèrent. Nous étions habitués à cela, mais je pense que de nous tous dans le groupe, j'étais la moins intéressée à la socialisation. Nous sommes arrivés à la salle de cours et tout le monde y était sauf le nouvel enseignant qui était nulle part en vue.

Première journée et il est déjà en retard. Parfait ! Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un vieil homme chauve, avec de l'ostéoporose, qui arrive en fin de vie. Peut-être qu'il à même prit soin de ses chats. Honnêtement, qui enseigne la musique ?

Personne ayant du bon sens, je vous le dis.

Nous nous sommes installés à nos sièges dans la rangée du fond. On pourrait dire que nous étions les moins intéressés par le cours. Rosalie et Alice étaient assises respectivement devant et derrière moi, tandis que Jasper était juste à côté de moi. Il me prit la main et y fit des cercles sur ma paume comme à son habitude.

Notre rendez-vous fut interrompu par Reine Rosalie. '' Jasper; as tu vu le formulaire cinq ? C'est bizarre, le nom de notre professeur est . Tu es lié à lui ou quoi ? '' Cullen n'est pourtant pas un nom commun, alors il devait être lié à lui comme elle le disait.

Jasper afficha de la curiosité et de la confusion. Je le regardais attentivement et je n'avais pas remarqué que l'enseignant était déjà entré dans la salle de classe. Tout à coup, tout le monde fut calme et c'était le repère pour se préparer au cours. Je sors mon carnet et un stylo de mon sac rose Nike.

J'ai regardé le prof pour la première fois et je vus son dos ( et quel dos sexy ) alors qu'il écrivait son nom au tableau.

Okay, il n'est pas vraiment vieux et son dos était sculpté. Je pouvais facilement le voir par sa mince chemise bleue foncée. Je pouvais voir dans mon futur que la musique serait amusante.

Eh bien, espérons seulement que son visage est aussi beau que son dos.

Il se retourna, me pris au dépourvu, et dit : '' Bonjour à tous, mon nom est Edward Cullen. Bienvenue en _Music 101_.''

Je ne voudrais rien d'autre que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale pour que je puisse me sauver de l'humiliation. Edward, l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la meilleure nuit, était mon putain de prof, certainement pas vieux.

Chaque fille le reluquaient et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire de même, à mon grand désespoir. J'ai vraiment détesté quand la partie inconsciente de mon cerveau à travailler contre la partie la plus intelligente de mon cerveau.

Eh bien, son visage était certainement mieux que son dos !

Il avait un regard agacé , comme s'il était épuisé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il ne me regarde pas … S'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il ne me regarde pas... _

J'étais dans la rangée du fond, et à moins qu'il face l'appel pour vérifier notre présence, il ne saurait pas que j'étais son élève. C'était une action inutile.

Vraiment, qui vérifie la présence en classe le premier jour ?

Je me tournais vers Jasper qui retenait son souffle. '' Quel est le problème Jas ? '' lui demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un problème avec lui.

'' Ce gars est mon frère'' répondit-il fermement, confirmant la théorie de Rosalie qu'ils étaient liés.

'' Comme, par le sang ?''

Il n'y a que moi pour poser ce genre de questions stupides.

Vous savez, ces moments où vous pensez que votre journée ne pouvait pas être pire ? Voilà à quoi je pensais.

'' Okay, nous allons commencer la journée en vérifiant la présence de tous. '' dit Edward.

Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, j'ai eu tort de quelque chose, les enseignants ne vérifiaient jamais les présences le premier jour, sauf lui.

Je n'avais pas de chance !

**Voilà Voilà ! Toutes vos reviews seront traduites pour l'auteur, alors faîtes vous plaisir ! **

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre ressemblera plus à quelque chose que celui-ci, c'était le temps que je prenne le coup de main ! ^^ **

**A bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous voilà mardi, donc un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Un grand merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction et qui m'a éclairé sur certains points obscurs ! **

**Merci à tous les anonymes pour leurs reviews. Dès que j'ai les réponses à vos questions de l'auteur, je vous les transmettrais ! **

**Chapitre deuxième**

Eh bien, voyons... comment faire pour que quelqu'un ne vous voit pas ?

Je pense que mon beau-papa pourrait payer quelqu'un pour y arriver.

Apparemment, vous ne pouvez pas fuir ce genre de choses, surtout quand vous êtes coincés dans la salle de classe.

Comment pourrai-je penser que rester négligemment sur ma chaise empêcherait l'inévitable ?

Apparemment, j'ai été trop naïve.

'' Bella, c'est quoi ton problème ?'' Alice avait remarqué à quel point j'étais nerveuse aujourd'hui. Ah, le lutin et ses visions !

Je tapais mon stylo sur mon bureau à plusieurs reprises en espérant que ça puisse me mettre à l'écart.

'' Jasper Cullen,'' a-t-il appelé.

J'étais juste à côté de Jasper et Edward aurait pu facilement me remarquer si je ne m'étais pas couvert le visage de mes mains. J'essayais désespérément de me cacher de son regard.

Tellement désespérée que je pensais que je pardonnerai le destin s'il décidait de laisser le sol m'engloutir, même si c'était déjà 10 minutes trop tard.

'' Présent.'' Répondit Jasper, en serrant les dents.

Ai-je dit que Jasper avait un si gros problème avec Edward ? Il suffirait de dire que …

Je pense qu'il était un peu reconnaissant qu'Edward n'aie pas donné plus d'explications aux personnes curieuses, qui ne pouvaient pas suivre.

Cela aurait dû être évident, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je veux dire qu'il suffit de regarder les similitudes.

Oui, ils étaient différents mais ils étaient tous les deux des Adonis, tels les douze dieux de l'Olympe.

Je préférerais qu'il réponde à des questions plus complexes, comme pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Beverly Hills High ?

Je suppose qu'il n'y était pas allé. De toute évidence, quelqu'un comme lui, aurait fait un retour triomphal à l'école secondaire. Et je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui.

Tous les Cullen excellaient en tout.

Donc, j'aurai entendu parler de lui si jamais, pas vrai ?

J'écrivis un mot que je transmis à Alice. On y lisait : '' J'étais avec lui hier soir. ''

Elle leva son sourcil et je savais que ça signifiait ''comme avec – avec ? ''

'' Uh-huh.''

'' C'est quoi l'histoire, là ?'' Demanda Rosalie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être laissée dans le noir.

'' Jessica Stanley.'' Appela Edward, formellement.

Stanley …

Swan...

Stanley, Swan... Et merde !

Je n'ai jamais pensé que '' genoux tremblants'' était une expression possible dans la vraie vie.

Et bien, pas jusqu'à présent.

Je vous jure qu'il ne serait jamais trop tard si le sol décidait de m'engloutir.

Puis à nouveau, dans mon moment de folie, je me suis souvenue que le sol était inanimé.

'' Isabella Swan '' a-t-il lu, à haute voix. Il dit mon nom de manière très attentive, comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé.

Alice dût me secouer pour me sortir de ma torpeur et me ramener à la réalité.

'' Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' Demanda Jasper, avec inquiétude. '' Le prof t'a appelé.''

Voici la phase d'ignorance !

Edward a appelé mon nom une seconde fois, mon nom sortant de sa bouche était magnifique.

'' Est-ce que Isabella Swan est ici ? ''

J'ai levé la main à contrecœur et il m'a regardé fixement.

Dire qu'il était en état de choc serait un euphémisme.

J'aurai souhaité porter quelque chose de plus sexy, non pas que cela changerait quelque chose.

'' Isabella ? '' Dit-il interrogateur, le front plissé par d'invisibles rides, non pas par le vieillissement, mais principalement en raison de la confusion, je pense.

J'ai détourné les yeux, embarrassée. Aussi mauvais que cela puisse paraître, c'était la seule chose que je puisse faire.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a à t'appeler ?'' Demanda Jasper, avec curiosité.

« Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. »

Je n'avais jamais menti à Jasper, jamais. Il était mon gentleman et il était excellent dans ce domaine.

Après qu'Edward eut fini l'appel, il distribua le plan du cours et discuta un peu. Pas qu'on écoutait pas mais qui se souciait de la musique ? Ce n'est pas comme si on planifiait d'entrer au MSA ou quelque chose du genre. Je doutais que plus de deux pour-cents de la population étudiante projetaient d'y entrer après le secondaire.

Mais là encore, je décrochais.

Je me suis gardée de ne pas le regarder. Il était assez dur que nous respirions le même air, mais j'étais déterminée à sortir de cette salle de classe vivante.

Je m'évertuais à regarder mes camarades, ce qui était la décision la plus stupide que j'ai prise ces deux heures là. Ils étaient tous occupés à faire une chose ou une autre. Enfin, ils lorgnaient tous le nouvel enseignant en face de nous.

Je voulais couper leurs cheveux et attacher leurs corps quelque part le long des poteaux électriques à l'extérieur. Je pensais, peut-être, que je pourrais verser de l'eau sur les fils pendant que j'y étais. Puis j'aurais besoin d'allumer le générateur de sorte que les électrons puissent circuler.

Très bien, ils attireraient son attention.

Si je ne l'avais pas croisé sur mon chemin hier soir, je le reluquerais sûrement comme les autres filles.

Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de vouloir briser le cou de toutes les filles qui le regardaient comme un morceau de viande.

J'ai trainé Alice et Rosalie aux toilettes de force, par la porte du fond de la salle.

Alice éclata de rire, trouvant le scénario amusant. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un pour en rire.

Rosalie frappait le sol avec impatience, elle avait toujours été impatiente.

'' Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?'' Demanda Rosalie.

Je faisais les cents pas, mes poumons manquant d'oxygène. Depuis quand c'est un problème ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vingt pour-cents de l'air, c'est de l'oxygène.

'' Bella _se l'aie tapé_ hier soir. '' Déclara Alice, entre deux rires.

Rose avait un regard amusé. '' Je suis tellement fière de toi, bébé !''

Et bien, maintenant elles étaient deux.

'' ROSE ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était le nouveau professeur !'' Ai-je dit pour ma défense.

'' Qui savait vraiment, Bella ? Même Jasper n'avait pas la moindre idée que son frère venait au bahut et pour y enseigner !'' Soutînt Alice.

'' Tu as encore menti sur ton âge, n'est-ce-pas ?''

Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'avais fait. Elles n'avaient pas besoin que je réponde à cette question. Elles savent que je le fais tout le temps.

'' Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il faisait quand il a appelé ton nom ! '' Ajouta Alice.

Apparemment, Alice trouvait ce sketch divertissant, un peu plus que nécessaire d'ailleurs. C'était un choc.

'' J'abandonne la musique. Je veux dire, qui en a besoin de toute façon ? C'est juste un cours stupide. '' Ai-je dit à mes amies.

Il serait difficile de le voir deux fois par semaine, même si ce n'était que quarante minutes. Je ne pouvais que me demander pourquoi …

Imaginez-vous dans une chambre avec un gars qui est tout à fait votre type et vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose.

Sans parler si vous savez ce qu'est l'expérience avec lui.

Peu importe la façon dont ses mots sont innocents, vous ne serez pas en mesure de vous empêcher de les trouver érotiques.

Et si, il y a le grand '' et si '', il ne voulait pas que vous reveniez ?

'' Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas le faire'' dit Rosalie, entre deux rires. '' La musique est un cours nécessaire même si ce n'est pas un sujet majeur.''

Je levai les mains, en signe de reddition. '' Très bien, je vais devoir redoubler ma dernière année. Ou je vais changer d'école ? Je suis sûre que je peux aller en secondaire à l'Assomption High ou autre.'' Dis-je en fixant mes cheveux tout en regardant dans le miroir.

Rien que l'idée d'aller à l'école catholique me fit grincer des dents. S'ils avaient des radars pour détecter les péchés que vous avez fait dans votre vie et vous brûler si vous n'allez pas en enfer, je serais grillée et noire maintenant.

'' Ou la France. Je peux y aller ! Renée serait si extatique. '' Répondis-je avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

'' Bella, tu veux vraiment quitter ta vie pour un mec et ne pas lui faire face ?''

'' Je pensais une année, pas toute ma vie.''

'' Allons, ce n'est pas la peine. D'ailleurs tu ne le faisais pas lorsque tu étais à l'école. Aucune infraction, ma chérie.'' Déclara Rose, rationnelle. Elle pouvait toujours me calmer.

Elle avait raison. Je n'allais pas abandonner toute ma vie ici, à Beverly Hills pour quelques gars dans mon passé. Je veux dire, le sexe était important mais pas une raison pour tout perdre.

Je pense.

Donc, j'ai juste à être bonne et lui faire face tous les lundis et tous les jeudis les premières périodes et d'agir comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, non ?

'' Oui, il suffit de l'ignorer.'' Convint Alice.

J'ai finalement décidé : '' Oui je le ferai. Maintenant nous allons retourné en cours. Jasper a besoin de nous.''

Nous sommes retournées en classe et avons pris nos places respectives. Jasper me fit un regard interrogateur. Je secouais la tête. '' Je vais bien. ''

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers le chaud Cullen, enfin je veux dire monsieur Cullen.

'' Alors, miss Swan, que pensez-vous de la musique ? ''

Je l'ai regardé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Inutile de dire que je n'avais pas de mots à répondre à cela.

C'était quoi le plan déjà ? Ah oui, il fallait que j'ignore ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

'' La musique est un domaine des sciences humaines. '' Répondis-je simplement. Habituellement, j'aurai mieux répondu, mais je n'étais pas moi-même ce matin.

Mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit me poursuivra.

'' Content de savoir que vous êtes parmi nous, en dépit de la couverture que vous a donnée votre petit ami.'' Déclara monsieur Cullen, sarcastique.

De toute évidence, ça n'a pas traversé mon esprit que Jasper avait ses bras autour de moi, comme d'habitude.

Parce que, tout simplement, j'y étais habituée moi aussi.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air agacé.

'' Retenue, après la classe, miss Swan.''

Je n'avais jamais eu de retenue, jamais.

Beau-papa parrainait toutes les activités sociales dans cette école et tous les professeurs savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais m'embêter, pas que j'avais besoin d'une protection.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque j'étais une bonne élève et j'avais des notes satisfaisantes.

Jasper interrompit mes pensées pour prendre ma défense.

'' Monsieur Cullen, je ne crois pas que ça soit la faute de Bella, j'ai pris part aussi, ne devrai-je pas aller aussi en retenue ?

Certains garçons félicitèrent Jasper pour son acte de gentleman.

J'ai soupiré, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr j'étais un trophée comme petite amie. J'aurai pu me plaindre si ça n'allait pas mais Jasper était tellement gentil avec moi. Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où je sentais qu'il m'exhibait plus qu'il me protégeait, et bien sûr, cela m'énervait un peu.

Edward était furieux à présent. '' Eh bien, vous serez en retenue demain après-midi. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que vous soyez ensemble uniquement pour vous voir répéter vos actions''

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, nous vivions dans un pays libre et libéré. Alors, qui dit que partager un moment d'intimité avec votre petit ami était un crime ?

Edward Cullen était de la même génération de technologie et d'ordinateurs, que nous. Certes, il avait regardé des films pornos, fait des choses sous la douche, eu des rapports sexuels dans la cuisine, dans la bibliothèque... et encore plus d'autres choses. Mais un ménage à trois était hors de question !

Mais il se tenait en face de la classe de toute sa hauteur et de sa puissance, comme si tenir la main de son petit ami allait vous faire tomber enceinte.

Bien que je comprenne que c'était un manque de respect, Edward ne pouvait pas nous réprimander publiquement.

Mais s'il avait des raisons personnelles, ça serait pire.

Il était beau, mais il était affreusement arrogant et colérique. ( N/T : En anglais, colérique se dit Hot-tempered. Alors le jeu de mot ne fonctionne plus en français.)

La cloche sonna peu de temps après, et les élèves sortirent comme des sauvages.

Je mis mon portable dans mon sac à la hâte. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu quitter une salle de classe de toute ma vie.

J'avais toujours aimé aller en classe et à l'école en général, mais maintenant, je ne le sentais pas.

Jasper offrit de porter mes livres, comme il le faisait habituellement, tel le gentleman qu'il était. J'aurai dit oui si son frère n'avait pas été en train de nous observer avec attention.

Il haussa les épaules et garda son calme.

'' Jasper, nous avons sérieusement besoin de parler.'' Lui dis-je.

Il savait que c'était les pires mots du dictionnaire, et pourtant il était en pleine forme, comme si vous lui aviez demandé s'il faisait beau dehors. Il sourit avec charme et me donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

'' Bien sûr ma Bella, mais pas maintenant. Nous n'avons que cinq minutes pour nous rendre à notre prochain cours. Je suis désolé pour la colle. Rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. '' Dit-il nonchalamment.

Quand je sentis qu'Edward n'était plus intéressé par mon cul, ce qui était probable puisqu'il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre, je regardai courageusement le devant de la salle.

Il était là, aussi beau que d'habitude.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas manqué l'avis de Lauren. Elle s'approcha de lui comme la petite salope qu'elle était.

Je secouais la tête en connaissance de cause. Je plaignais Edward.

Peut-être.

Dès que nous étions sortis de la salle de classe, Rose commença à me taquiner de nouveau, pas que cela me surprit. Elles étaient amusées de ma situation actuelle.

''Première journée d'école et te voilà déjà en retenue. Comme c'est étrange ! Tu es la meilleure et la plus honnête de nous trois, Bella ! C'est tellement bizarre ! ''

'' Peut-être qu'il la veut encore. '' Suggéra Alice, de sa voix chantante.

'' Allez, les filles ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !'' Leur ai-je dit en espérant qu'elles laisseraient tomber.

Maintenant je comprenais ceux qui disaient que le secondaire c'était de la torture.

Pendant le déjeuner, je me suis assise avec les filles à notre table habituelle. Les cheerleaders partageaient toujours une table avec les joueurs de foot. Ce n'est sans surprise que le sujet de conversation était Edward Cullen.

'' Chaque fille bavent sur lui !'' S'est plaint Tyler, un autre membre de l'équipe.

Ils pouvaient se plaindre s'ils voulaient mais ils ne pourraient jamais rien faire contre Edward Cullen, à moins qu'ils le défigurent chirurgicalement.

'' C'est un enseignant, elles devraient le laisser tranquille.'' Mike Newton marquait un point.

Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient apprécié qu'il soit un prof super chaud.

'' C'est vrai Rosie ? '' Interrogea Emmett, curieux. Il était installé aux côtés de Rosalie. Elle sourit malicieusement et me regarda fixement.

'' Oui, mon chéri. Je parie que toutes les filles fantasment sur ce morceau de viande fraîche. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas mon cas, puisque je suis très satisfaite de t'avoir !''

Rosalie l'était de toute évidence. Personne jouait aussi cool qu'elle, même si mes amies m'assurèrent que j'étais la première à l'avoir fait.

Je ne serais pas surprise que Rosalie aie son nom breveté sur le mot '' cool''.

'' Putain, j'aurai apprécié qu'il me prévienne de son retour à la maison.'' Jasper raconta son histoire.

Apparemment, Jasper n'avait pas envie de partager ce morceau d'information avec nous. Il a probablement pensé qu'il serait éclipsé par Edward, ça ne me surprendrait pas.

Jasper était un mec super. A l'heure actuelle, cependant, le secondaire ne l'aidait pas. Quand ce sera fini, je suis sûre qu'il sera un grand homme. Je croyais en lui.

Il vient juste d'avoir son diplôme de Pre-Med à la New York University. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer à la Med School » ( N/So : Medical School qui à mon avis est l'équivalent d'une école de médecine).

Mais encore, il aurait été bien qu'il me dise qu'il avait un frère. Il savait que j'étais enfant unique. Il était même au courant pour mon demi-frère et mon cousin de France.

Il m'a même accompagné en France un été ! J'avais pensé que ça signifiait quelque chose pour nous.

A trois heures vingt de l'après midi, les cours ont officiellement pris fin.

Comme je l'ai dit, je ne regrettais pas ma sortie de la nuit dernière. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour.

Mais j'avais retenue avec monsieur Hotshot dans sa classe. Encore une fois, je fus heureuse de quitter sa classe. Enfin, c'était révélateur puisque je n'étais pas encore entrée.

Rosalie me conseilla : '' S'il se met à te crier dessus, il te suffit juste de pleurer. Cela fonctionne à chaque fois.''

J'ai dû me répéter ses paroles dans mon esprit une bonne vingtaine de fois pour me convaincre que je sortirai de sa classe en vie.

J'ai frappé à sa porte et je l'ai entendu dire '' Entrez.''

J'ai donc fait ce qu'il m'a dit.

Quand je suis entrée dans la classe, je me suis épargnée de le regarder. J'eus le sentiment qu'il était très en colère.

Note à moi-même : J'ai besoin de sortir vivante d'ici.

'' Prenez un siège. '' Dit-il en désignant le siège en face de son bureau. J'y allais, sans poser de questions.

J'étais prête à pleurer chaque seconde maintenant. S'il se met à crier, je le ferai, vraiment.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire la même chose.

Cinq …

Six …

J'ai compté les secondes qui ont passé depuis que j'avais pénétré dans sa classe.

'' Tu ne veux pas t'expliquer ? ''

Certaines choses sont mieux non dites, alors je suis restée silencieuse.

« Je ne suis pas le genre de prof à donner des retenues. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas encore quel genre de prof je suis puisque c'est mon premier jour. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'enseigner, parmi tous les endroits au monde, ici à Beverly Hills California !

Il aurait dû viser une plus petite ville s'il voulait une bonne adaptation.

Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien !

''… mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais obtenir un mot avec Miss Populaire, '' a-t-il poursuivi.

Eh bien, si quelqu'un voulait toute mon attention, m'insulter était la chose à faire. Je lui ai lancé un regard de mort. D'où sortait-il ses insinuations ?

'' N'est-ce pas, Isabella ? '' Dit-il avec un sourire entendu et tortueux.

Heureusement, j'étais assise sur une chaise, ou sinon mes genoux m'auraient trahie, et je n'étais pas le genre de fille à exagérer.

'' Écoutez, je comprends tout à fait que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec moi. C'est bien, mais ne vous avisez pas de me juger parce que je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez, d'accord ? Alors maintenant, si vous voulez m'obliger à venir en retenues, qu'il en soit ainsi. '' Lui dis-je méchamment.

Je n'avais jamais répondu comme cela à un professeur mais il m'ennuyait vraiment. Il ne me connaît même pas, à la base.

Nous venions d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air fantastique.

Mais il restait là, souriant, d'autant plus en connaissance de causes.

Inutile de dire que c'était un homme imposant. Non pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant.

'' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? '' Demandai-je en serrant les dents. Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

'' Tu sais quoi, tu n'es pas celle que tu affiches, miss Swan, dit-il nonchalamment.

Je n'avais pas de réponse à sa déclaration. Je savais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'étais pas la première à être jugée pour ma réputation.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant de courage, je gardais un contact visuel avec lui. J'avais été tellement habituée à le faire. Il en était ainsi à l'école primaire, merde !

'' Laisse moi te dire comment ma matinée s'est passée. '' Commença-t-il alors que je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

Oh, comme ça allait être palpitant !

'' Je me suis réveillé, m'attendant à être accueilli par une magnifique femme. Zut, je viens d'avoir le sexe le plus incroyable de ma vie, et serait-il trop de vouloir qu'elle soit là le lendemain matin ? Probablement, parce que quand je me suis réveillé, elle était partie. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un beau rêve.

Mais ensuite, j'ai vu cette note sur mon bureau qui me défie de la retrouver. Je connaissais son jeu, elle voulait savoir si je la désirais. J'ai pensé à elle toute la matinée, c'est pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard à mon travail. Merde, c'était mon premier jour en tant que professeur et j'étais déjà en retard. Tout cela à cause de cette femme qui s'est présentée comme Isabella, vingt-deux ans. J'étais déterminé à la retrouver, peu importe comment.

Mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas à bouger le petit doigt parce que tu es déjà dans ma classe.

« Que penses-tu de ma chance aujourd'hui ? » M'a t-il demandé directement en face.

J'étais le genre de fille qui présente rarement des excuses, car j'ai été gâtée toute ma vie. Je l'admets.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'il soit le premier à en recevoir, non ?

'' Edward,'' ai-je commencé avant qu'il ne m'interrompe immédiatement.

'' C'est Monsieur Cullen pour vous, miss Swan. ''

Bordel de merde, il me coupait dans ma lancée.

'' Vous disiez ? '' Poursuivit-il.

'' Rien. '' Répondis-je rapidement.

J'allais faire mes excuses, mais la façon dont il a agi, exprimant son désir de se débarrasser de moi, j'ai décidé qu'il ne méritait pas d'excuses.

'' Vous pouvez partir maintenant.'' Dit-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Je pouvais sentir son parfum enivrant. Rien n'avait changé, juste qu'il était maintenant mon professeur. Je voudrais avec plaisir déboutonner sa chemise à manches longues.

A en juger par l'expérience, il n'a pas l'air d'être aussi bon que sans ses vêtements.

'' Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez,'' dis-je avec assurance avant de me diriger vers la porte.

J'avais été déterminée à le laisser partir, même avant d'entrer dans sa classe et d'avoir cette conversation... intéressante.

La retenue m'a donné un défi, lui prouver qu'il avait tort de s'en prendre à moi. Oh, il allait regretter cette conversation.

Cinq heures, je me dirigeai vers la salle de gym avec mon sac sur l'épaule droite. Je suis passée par le terrain de foot et courut vers Jasper tout suant. Normalement, j'aurai dû être écœurée par la sueur, mais il m'avait manqué et je ne pouvais plus attendre pour le voir.

'' Hey ma belle. '' M'a-t-il salué, séduisant.

Il était un peu sale à cause du sport. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne m'en formalisai pas.

J'ai sauté dans ses bras et lui ai donné un petit baiser.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas été en manque de tout ça. Il n'a pas été nommé _hottest guy _( N/T : le gars le plus chaud, littéralement, mais je trouvais que ça faisait mieux en anglais.) pour rien.

'' Que me vaut ce plaisir, ma pêche ?'' Dit-il avec suffisance.

Il me portait encore dans ses bras et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher mes fesses de si tôt. Eh bien, ça allait devenir quelque chose de propre plus tard !

'' Tu m'as juste manqué.'' Lui répondis-je simplement avec un sourire.

'' Ah ! Ça c'est ma petite amie ! ''

Encore une fois, nous nous sommes embrassés sous la chaleur du soleil. Il avait un goût sucré-salé à cause de la sueur sur son visage. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accordai l'accès à ma bouche.

Juste parce que.

'' Vous savez qu'il faut que vous alliez à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper si vous ne voulez pas vous donner en spectacle ? Vous ne pouvez pas commencer les préliminaires et laisser Jasper avec des couilles bleues.

Jasper et moi interrompîmes notre baiser et nous tournâmes la tête vers Emmett.

'' Va te faire enculer, Em.'' Répliqua Jasper, agacé.

S'ils n'avaient pas été les meilleurs amis depuis la petite école, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, donc c'était normal pour eux.

Je levais mes sourcils vers Jasper d'un air interrogateur ce qui l'a incité à resserrer sa prise sur mes fesses.

'' Oohh et là, ça recommence. '' Emmett n'avait jamais appris quand la fermer – pas vraiment surprenant.

'' Tu viens me prendre à sept heures ?'' Demandai-je de façon suggestive.

Jasper était _mon _gentleman. Il ne disait jamais non à mes demandes. C'est pourquoi, il hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil.

Les filles avaient presque terminé leurs échauffements quand je suis arrivée à la salle de gym. Rosalie m'a donné cinq minutes pour que je m'étire et notre routine s'est remise en place les soixante minutes suivantes.

Après la pratique, les filles sont venues à la maison avec moi pour nous rafraîchir. Nous avons décidé de traîner dans ma chambre, à regarder des rediffusions de la première saison de _Gossip Girl_.

Elles ont continué à les visionner pendant que je préparais le dîner.

J'ai reçu un sms de la part de Jasper, qui me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher car il avait un imprévu. Donc je l'ai appelé...

'' Est-ce que tout va bien ? '' Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

Il n'avait jamais manqué nos rendez-vous. Il n'avait non plus jamais rompu une promesse avant. C'était un garçon étonnant.

'' Oui ma Bella. '' Dit-il avec un petit rire.

Il avait dit ma Bella comme il le faisait toujours et je l'ai vraiment entendu rire. Cela dev ait sûrement signifié qu'il était en sécurité. Bien sûr qu'il était sauf.

'' Mon chauffeur attend à l'extérieur de ta maison. Penses-tu pouvoir descendre et venir sans moi ? ''

J'ai presque reniflé de son absurdité. Bien sûr que je pouvais. Je n'étais pas paralysée, l'étais-je ?

Italianni's est un restaurant cinq étoile situé près de Hollywood. Emmett nous avait fait nous rencontrés ici en septembre. Il avait supposé que j'étais italienne en raison de mon prénom – il ne savait pas encore mon nom de famille – et il pensait qu'on pouvait y fêter mon anniversaire.

L'hôtesse qui se trouvait à l'entrée et qui numérisait la liste des invités me demanda : '' Cullen, n'est- ce pas ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec un sourire forcé.

'' Bien sûr, mademoiselle.'' Dit-elle poliment avant de me conduire à l'un des coins les plus intimes du restaurant.

Là se trouvait les deux premiers garçons des Trois Garçons Que J'avais Embrassée, un peu comme les listes que vous remplissez sur les quizz de Facebook.

'' Hey, bébé. '' Me salua Jasper et il tira une chaise pour moi. Il m'embrassa sur le coin de ma bouche alors que ses yeux détaillaient mon corps, appréciant la petite robe noire de chez Soriano.

'' Salut.'' Dis-je timidement quand je me suis assise sur ma chaise.

Inutile de dire que j'étais surprise par l'invité de notre table.

La rupture avec lui était plus difficile que je ne le pensais – pas que je n'étais pas sûre.

'' J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai invité Edward ? Je voulais te le présenter. '' Dit Jasper alors qu'il me tenait la main sous la table.

Edward semblait très tendu et grave, sa mâchoire était serrée étroitement quelques secondes auparavant, mais il s'est transformé rapidement en une personne qui me regardait avec un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

Tu penses bien me connaître, mais tu as tort...

'' Je suis désolé d'avoir été obligé de vous coller, miss Swan. '' Dit Edward en s'excusant.

Jasper poussa subtilement son frère – même s'il n'était pas subtil puisque je l'ai remarqué.

'' Je suis désolé, je dois vous appeler Isabella ? A moins que ce ne soit Bella ? '' Dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

'' Edward.'' Ai-je dit à voix basse et en jouant de mes longs cils maquillés de mascara, à la perfection, et de la manière la plus charmante, j'en suis sûre, et continuai : '' Ce que vous voudrez, cela ne dépend que de vous. ''

'' Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué. '' Murmurai-je à l'oreille de Jasper, séduisante, et j'ai gardé les yeux rivés sur Edward.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais être intéressante à regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

Jasper a mis son bras droit autour de mes épaules et a répondu : '' Bella, je te revaudrai ça, je te le promets. ''

J'aurai souri, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Au lieu de cela, j'ai souri seulement quand j'ai réalisé qu'il voulait rester avec moi.

Peut-être qu'il aimait Alice, mais il m'aimait encore suffisamment pour rester avec moi.

Edward se racla la gorge et l'interrompit : '' Alors, Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il est fou de vous... ''

J'ai soulevé un sourcil interrogateur à Jasper. J'ai remis doucement l'un de ses cheveux blonds derrières ses oreilles et avec un sourire malicieux, je lui ai dit : '' Vous avez parlé de moi derrière mon dos. ''

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition : '' Très bien, tu m'as eu ! '' Dit-il en plaisantant.

Et j'ai continué à sourire... parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

Tout au long du dîner, je me suis assurée d'être très douce envers Jasper afin de montrer à Edward à quel point Jasper était fou de moi, et je souriais intérieurement quand parfois Edward grognait. Jasper n'avait pas remarqué, enfin je pense.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions tous prêts à rentrer à la maison. Nous avions convenu de ne pas traîner trop longtemps car nous étions en semaine et que demain nous avions cours. Notre professer approuva de la tête. Après un au revoir maladroit à Edward, Jasper se proposa de me raccompagner.

'' Jasper, tu es vraiment sûr de le vouloir ? Je sais que tu_ l'_aimes aussi. '' Lui dis-je, ma voix sonnant très calme et compréhensible.

Mais Jasper ne broncha pas, ni ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise.

Il avait l'air ennuyé, comme s'il n'était pas du tout intéressé d'en parler.

'' Bella, je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé auparavant. Nous sommes ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas y mettre fin comme ça, bébé. '' Dit-il nonchalamment.

'' Jasper, tu es sûr ?'' J'eus juste à lui demander une fois de plus.

Convainc-moi, s'il te plaît.

'' Oui.'' Répondit-il simplement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je rappelle que l'histoire appartient à mme(.)cullen et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer ! **

**J'ai été un peu déçue. Je n'ai eu que peu de reviews cette semaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la merveilleuse correction et ses petites infos sur la culture américaine :) **

**Troisième Chapitre **

Je crois que j'ai déjà eu des jours meilleurs.

Qui aurait cru que le lycée pouvait être si horrible ?

Eh bien, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça parce que j'avais tout ce qu'une lycéenne normale voulait - le gars le plus populaire de l'école pour petit-ami, les plus étonnantes meilleures amies, et j'étais une étudiante modèle.

Je ne pense pas que le règlement des étudiants ait été modifié hier d'une certaine manière, car techniquement je n'avais rien fait de mal en classe et Edward Cullen ne m'avait même pas demandé de rester en «détention» plus longtemps qu'une personne pouvait réciter une ode.

J'ai fait un rêve incroyable hier soir, - ou peut-être que je me remémorais les événements de dimanche soir. C'était ce moment où il m'avait ordonné d'aller sur les quatre...

'' Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps.''

Euh ? Je n'avais pas remarqué...

Il me semblait que je n'étais pas la seule dans cet état. Alice était devenue terriblement silencieuse ces dix dernières minutes. Rosalie, Alice et moi, entrâmes dans la cafétéria, comme d'habitude, mais nous n'étions pas encore rentrées dans le vif du sujet.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Rosalie décide de me bombarder de questions.

'' Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu allais rompre avec lui ? ''

Eh bien, je n'étais pas la seule à me le demander...

Alice fixait calmement ses affaires dans son casier, faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressée par la conversation.

Je pris mes bouquins de littérature et de calculs dans mon casier, le temps que mes joues deviennent un peu moins rouges. '' Jasper n'a pas voulu qu'on se sépare. '' Lui dis-je calmement.

Malheureusement, elle connaissait déjà le sujet. Son couple avec Emmett datait d'à peine cinq mois de plus que celui que je formais avec Jasper.

Personne ne pouvait me reprocher de préférer rester avec Jasper. Il était sexy en diable, tellement gentil et incroyable, dans tous les sens du terme.

''Qu'en est-il d'Edward ? '' Exigea-t-elle. '' Tu ne l'aimes pas ? ''

Un homme sage a dit un jour : 'Vous n'obtenez pas toujours ce que vous voulez.' Ou était-ce une femme ? Enfin, c'est complètement hors de propos.

J'ai regardé autour de moi afin de vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait entendu les explosions de Rosalie. Certes, j'étais cramoisie par l'embarras, non pas que j'avais une solution pour m'en apercevoir. '' Et si tu le criais encore plus fort ? Je ne suis pas sûre que toute l'école ait entendu. ''

'' Alors ? '' Rosalie me sourit en connaissance de cause. '' Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ''

Je pensais que nous avions tout évoqué.

'' Franchement, qui ne l'aimerait pas ? ''

'' _Touché_'' répondirent-elles gaiement. (N/T : Le 'touché' est en français dans la version originale.)

'' Eh bien, tu nous avais dit que c'était ton meilleur coup. S'il est ce que tu as dit qu'il est, au moins tu as de quoi te motiver. Il ne sera pas difficile de te concentrer sur ton objectif. ''

Mais mon but n'était pas son pénis ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr, créer un sanctuaire en hommage à sa bite serait génial, mais j'ai mieux à faire dans la vie.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut d'un ennui mortel. J'avais un cours avancé de Chimie Organique qui était en tout honnêteté difficile pour moi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'avais pas du tout aimé m'inscrire à ce cours. J'avais réalisé que ce serait du gâteau de passer l'année sans ce cours parce que de toute façon je n'envisageais pas les sciences comme matières principales dans le futur.

Je pensais poursuivre mes études dans l'écriture, alors peut-être que le journalisme serait une bonne voie à prendre.

En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé avoir besoin d'un emploi. Renée m'avait assuré que j'avais assez d'argent pour nourrir cinq générations. Elle m'avait dit que la seule chose qu'ils attendaient de moi était de donner fierté et honneur à ma famille – et cela voulait dire être la plus belle possible.

Un été, Renée a insisté pour que je rende visite à ma cousine qui était mannequin à Paris. Marie-Pauline a quatre ans de plus que moi, et j'avais quinze ans à l'époque. J'avais dit que personne, ayant un minimum de bon sens, n'oserait m'engager comme modèle car je ne faisais que 5'5'' ( N/T : environ 1,65m ) D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais grandi depuis. Imaginé ma surprise quand j'ai été embauchée pour des publicités françaises.

J'ai refusé de croire que j'avais été choisie sans une recommandation de ma folle de mère. Malgré l'énorme succès de cette publicité et la fierté que celle-ci apporta à Renée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mortifiée. Je voulais faire les choses à ma façon, pas parce que ma mère avait des relations, et définitivement pas parce que mon beau-père payait tout.

Je me promenais avec vigilance autour de l'école car je pouvais facilement attraper une stupide grippe du département de musique. Heureusement, la journée avait été sans Edward. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse ou plus soulagée.

Le mercredi, après les cours, Jasper m'invita à passer un peu de temps avec lui. Nous avions convenu de passer le reste de la journée chez lui. Ça ne me dérangeait pas car il ne vivait qu'à seulement deux maisons plus bas dans la rue.

J'étais allée à maintes reprises chez les Cullen avant, mais je n'avais jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à l'ameublement ni à la façon dont la maison était décorée. C'était un manoir de style victorien, ce n'était donc pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi d'en voir un.

Probablement, mon manque d'attention m'avait fait louper les portraits de la famille Cullen accrochés dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Carlisle Cullen était probablement l'homme d'âge moyen le plus sexy de toute la planète. Il était tout ce que j'avais imaginé moi-même pour se marier, un homme qui a réussi sa carrière, un homme à la réputation respectable dans la société, et un homme qui semble satisfaire les besoins d'une femme.

Je ne serai jamais capable de vérifier ses compétences mais il était chirurgien et il était fort possible qu'il sache utiliser correctement ses appareils. Évidemment, je n'avais jamais raconté à Jasper ce que je pensais de tout ça.

J'avais déjà eu quelques conversations intéressantes avec Carlisle au cours de ces cinq dernières années et bien que cela arrive rarement car il était toujours en déplacement avec sa femme, Esmée, je savais que ça avait été les meilleures discussions que j'avais eu dans ma vie.

Son portrait ne lui rendait pas justice, mais il était assez bien... pour une copie. Il avait les cheveux blonds et il semblait beaucoup trop jeune pour être le père d'Edward qui était maintenant un homme dans le monde du travail. Il était probablement l'incarnation d'un dieu grec.

Le portrait d'Esmée suivait. Elle était une très belle femme aux cheveux bruns. Malheureusement, aucun des Cullen n'a hérité de ces si jolis cheveux. Esmée était une femme au foyer mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle aimait prendre soin de Jasper et de notre groupe d'amis chaque fois que nous passions du temps dans leur maison. Elle avait été une meilleure mère pour moi que Renée ne l'avait été ; je l'avais plus vu, elle, que ma propre mère ces trois dernières années. Depuis que nous avons quatorze ans, quand elle revient de ses voyages – avec ou sans Carlisle - elle nous apporte à chaque fois un souvenir pour Jasper et moi. Bien que Jasper m'ait présentée officiellement comme étant sa petite amie un an plus tard, j'avais le sentiment qu'Esmée avait soupçonné que nous étions ensemble depuis plus longtemps.

Le dernier portrait représentait les deux enfants Cullen. Je me demandais tout à coup si nos camarades de classe avaient déjà vu ces portraits, à un moment ou à un autre. Il aurait été difficile de les manquer, même si cette partie de la maison était interdite lors de nos soirées.

Le portrait d'Edward et Jasper était extrêmement vieux. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient dans leur plus jeune âge – Jasper semblait avoir cinq ans environ alors qu'Edward semblait en avoir guère plus que huit. Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai car Edward était de cinq ou six ans son ainé.

J'ai un peu sursauté quand quelqu'un s'est raclé la gorge derrière moi. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai été soulagé que ce ne soit que Jasper.

''Hey Jas, ces portraits sont impressionnants.'' Commentai-je avec un sourire.

Jasper regarda son portrait avec Edward, '' Ouais, il a toujours été là,'' répondit-il. '' Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller dans ma chambre pour que je puisse t'expliquer. ''

Jasper gloussa avec un mignon petit sourire.

'' Ouais je l'avais déjà vu avant, je n'avais pas remarqué ton frère. '' Répondis-je honnêtement.

'' C'est pas grave.'' Dit-il en enveloppant ma taille de ses bras. '' C'est effectivement bien qu'il n'ait pas attiré ton attention auparavant. ''

J'ai hoché la tête distraitement.

'' Donc j'ai de nouveaux DVD. On peut regarder ce que tu veux. J'ai demandé à Kristin de nous apporter une collation. Est-ce que tu veux grignoter quelque chose en particulier ? ''

'' N'importe quoi sera bien. Je peux voir ces DVD ? ''

Nous sommes allés dans la chambre de Jasper et j'ai parcouru sa nouvelle collection de DVD. J'avais déjà vu _Wanted _une fois au cinéma avec Rosalie et Alice et j'avais envie de le revoir.

Je lui ai montré la boîte du DVD et il a approuvé. '' Va pour _Wanted _'' dit Jasper en mettant le DVD dans le lecteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la livraison de nos goûters arriva. Je décidai de manger des S'mores (N/So : S'mores : Guimauve grillée avec un carreau de chocolat entourés de 2 biscuits Graham) tout au long du film.

J'ai remué mes fesses contre les genoux de Jasper afin de m'adapter correctement car j'avais déjà mal aux jambes, mais c'était complètement stupide de ma part puisque on aurait seulement dit que je le chauffais.

'' Bella '' me réprimanda Jasper.

'' Oui ? '' Je levais mes yeux innocents vers lui et je remarquai immédiatement que ses yeux noisettes s'étaient assombris.

Il faisait soudainement chaud dans la chambre.

Nos lèvres se sont rejointes instantanément et se sont déplacées en parfaite synchronisation. _Wanted_ a été immédiatement oublié. Rien n'était plus chaud que Jasper Cullen à ce moment – même pas James McAvoy.

Il m'a attiré vers lui parterre et nos mains ont commencé à explorer le corps de l'autre. Ses mains chaudes jouaient avec l'ourlet de ma chemise avant qu'il ne caresse mon ventre doucement. J'ai attrapé une poignée de ses cheveux afin de l'attirer plus près de moi.

Je ne me lassais pas de ses baisers. Sa langue sucrée fouillait l'intérieur de ma bouche en un rien de temps savourant le mienne tendrement.

'' Jasper j'ai … Oh merde ! ''

Il a très vite récupéré sa langue et j'ai soupiré dû au manque de contact. Il a rapidement tiré ma chemise sur ma taille.

Jasper était rouge. '' Mec,'' a-t-il dit, face à Edward. '' Tu dois apprendre à frapper ! ''

J'ai regardé Edward timidement. J'étais certaine que je devais rougir furieusement, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir qu'il me voie dans cet état avec son frère.

Il me regarda intensément ainsi que Jasper, la colère visible dans ses yeux verts émeraude.

Pendant une seconde, je me suis sentie désolée pour lui – comme si j'allais m'avancer vers lui et lui donner des bonbons.

Tout pour l'empêcher de pleurer, non pas qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

Parce qu'il semblait plus furieux que triste.

'' Eh bien, vous, vous devez apprendre comment verrouiller votre porte. ''

Dire qu'il était furieux était un euphémisme. J'eus le sentiment qu'il voulait arracher la porte en shootant dedans quand il sortit de la chambre.

Je me souviens que nous avions déjà eu ce souci une ou deux fois auparavant ; quand Esmée venait nous jouer les mères méchantes – c'était quelque chose que les mères ne souhaitent pas voir leurs enfants faire, peu importe à quel point.

Jasper ne s'en souvenait pas – même si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, verrouiller cette putain de porte.

**Point de vue Edward**

_Enfoiré de fils de pute ! _

_Enfoiré de fils de pute !_

_Enfoiré de fils de pute !_

Je pourrais le maudire à jamais, mais rien de cela ne changerait les choses. J'avais cette théorie dans ma tête qu'à moins que vous fassiez quelque chose de rationnel à propos de votre problème, d'aller dans le vice – alcool, tabac, drogues – ne vous ferez faire rien de bon.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jurer, même si ce n'était que dans ma tête.

J'étais énervé et je n'étais aucunement surpris. Isabella Swan était une putain de déesse. Chaque homme devrait la vénérer. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'adorer avec mes mains, ma langue ou ma bite.

J'étais un trou du cul, et si je le dis, croyez-moi.

Coucher avec une adolescente me dépassait. Et le pire c'est que je m'en foutais.

En fait, je voulais le refaire avec elle.

Je ne suis pas un accroc du sexe ou un pervers.

Zut, je ne baise même pas de filles en dehors d'une relation suivie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Je suis fatigué de me le rejouer dans ma tête. Je veux la vraie – yeux, nez, bouche, cheveux, mains, seins, chatte, jus – enfin, tout ce qui fait Isabella Swan.

Si elle décidait de me donner rien que ses pieds, je prendrais tout ce que je peux obtenir.

Aucune femme ne peut se comparer à Isabella Swan, aucune.

Mon enculé de frère venait juste de jouer avec la favorite de Dieu, en étant béni par sa grâce. C'était totalement injuste.

Je me demandais depuis vingt-quatre heures pourquoi ma vie était si compliquée. Certes j'avais vécu une belle vie.

J'avais donné l'aumône aux pauvres.

J'avais donné cinq ans d'économie aux rescapés de l'ouragan Katrina.

J'étais un servant défenseur pour la fondation Save The Whales. (N/T : organisation pour la protection des baleines.)

Carlisle et Esmée m'avait toujours assuré que j'étais leur fils préféré, que j'étais devenu le meilleur fils dont ils puissent rêver.

Et je serai à l'Ecole Médicale dans quelques mois et mon but dans la vie est de sauver la vie des gens.

Dites-moi, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter toute cette merde ?

Je sortis de la chambre de Jasper, frustré, mes poings serrés, Dieu aidez-moi, où il est possible que je démolisse cette maison.

J'ai jeté mon poing sur le mur et j'étais hors de contrôle. J'avais besoin de libérer ma colère et jusqu'à présent, le mur était très compréhensif.

Putain, ça fait mal !

Crier aurait apporté des soupçons et je ne voulais pas que Jasper pense que je devenais fou.

Je ne pleurerais pas … parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Pense à James et Nathan en train de s'embrasser.

Ces deux baiseurs – autrement appelés meilleurs amis – qui étaient quelque part dans le monde, baisaient toutes les chattes en chaleur en vue.

Donc j'ai ri, parce que c'était dégoûtant. Ils ne manquaient jamais de me distraire.

J'ai ouvert mon Mac Air et décidai de vérifier mes mails. Ma boîte mails étaient remplie de messages de mes contacts de Facebook.

Edward Cullen était sur Facebook.

Non pas que j'étais une fille mais parce que James m'avait forcé à créer un profil. J'étais au lycée et tout le monde adorait ces réseaux sociaux. J'ai dit non à James des centaines de fois, jusqu'au jour où il m'a inscrit sans mon avis.

Cet enculé m'avait donné sa parole qu'il me créerait un compte à mon nom et il était prêt à faire les mises à jour et mettre toutes les photos embarrassantes de moi et toute cette merde.

C'était il y a six ans, quand James et moi étions à St Jude, un pensionnat privé pour garçons à Los Angeles.

James me faisait vivre un enfer mais c'était quand même mon meilleur ami. Il avait été là pour moi depuis que les retardés de l'équipe de football avaient décidé de me malmener en huitième année.

Il avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipe de base-ball juste parce que j'y étais et il ne se plaignait jamais même s'il n'aimait pas le base-ball autant que le football.

Il m'attendait devant ma chambre avec des pornos dans la main gauche et du pop-corn dans la droite quand ma première et dernière petite amie au lycée – de Constance, notre école de sœurs – m'avait largué pour un mec de l'UCLA (N/T : Université de Californie, Los Angeles )

Nous avions tout combattu ensemble et nous avions continué comme cela jusqu'à la fin de nos années de collège.

Il m'avait acheté mon premier lapdance à notre première soirée de notre fraternité à NYU (N/T : New York Université). Il poussait les filles devant moi parce qu'il avait peur que je perde mon contact. Il m'a même offert de me donner sa petite amie à l'époque pour que j'essaye les joies du sexe – pas que j'ai accepté.

Et j'aurai été déçu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui quand il était au Mexique se faisant des chattes 24h/24.

James ne m'avait jamais déçu.

_Hey mec, __comment__va__ à Beverly Hills ? __Des __bons__ coups ? Allez __parle__-moi des filles ! Je suis encore au Mexique avec Gisèle. Nous __passons un excellent moment__. __Raconte__-moi __dès que possible __sinon je pourrais croire que tu es devenu gay ! LOL_

Je ris quand je lus sa dernière phrase.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est une affaire d'état que je ne couche pas autant que mes amis.

Ils devraient comprendre que certaines espèces mâles considèrent encore le sexe comme un acte sacré, pour moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait être facilement laissé pour compte.

Eh bien, du moins c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de croire.

Pour ma défense, elle était spéciale et mon cœur, oui, mon cœur me l'a dit. Même mon âme, y croyait.

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dimanche soir avant __de commencer__ mon boulot. Nous avons conclu. Oui, comme ça. Il s'avère qu'elle est mon élève, donc c'est __la merde__ à l'heure actuelle. Je vis actuellement à la fois __chez__ mes parents et __à __ mon __appartement dans le coin.__ Tu es chanceux ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais garder une fille aussi longtemps. Honnêtement, je ne pense même pas __t'avoir vu sortir avec une fille et la même fille__plus d'un mois.__ Pas de bêtises. E_

J'avais cent soixante-sept invitations. En regardant les noms, j'ai remarqué que la plupart était de mes élèves, mes étudiantes.

Bien sûr qu'elles m'avaient trouvé. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Je cliquai sur TOUT SELECTIONNER et SUPPRIMER.

Cela vous surprendrait que je ne sois pas ami avec mon frère sur Facebook. J'ai découvert que son profil n'était pas confidentiel et je me suis surpris à cliquer dessus.

_Jasper Cullen._

_Statut : En couple avec Isabella Swan._

Sur son mur on pouvait y lire un message datant d'hier soir '' Jasper est maintenant en couple avec Bella Swan.''

Elle n'avait jamais triché avec lui – je n'y avais pas pensé – et j'étais content de voir des preuves.

Il y avait un lien vers le profil d'Isabella.

To click or nor to click. ? (N/T : En anglais ça fait mieux ! Petit clin d'œil à Shakespeare : To be or not to be. Dans notre cas : cliquer ou ne pas cliquer ? )

Clique. Non. Clique. Non.

Mon mini-moi était insistant.

Je fus bouche bée de voir la plus belle photo que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Elle avait été évidemment prise par un professionnel – et je pouvais dire juste comme ça que Petit Edward était tout retourné.

Il était maintenant bien réveillé, suppliant d'être libéré de sa prison.

La porte claqua, révélant mon frère. J'ai vite arrêté mon Mac et frotté mon visage avec mes mains tremblantes.

'' Edward ? ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ''

Je me suis levé du lit et me mis face à mon frère qui se trouvait assis sur mon canapé en cuir noir.

'' Écoute, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. J'ai été juste surpris quand tu es venu. Bella et moi étions..."

"Oui, je sais ce que vous faisiez. Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu."

Jasper sourit. Il savait que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non.

'' Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un abruti. J'étais un peu frustré. Les couilles bleues.''

Oui, je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

'' C'est tout ? '' Lui demandai-je.

J'avais besoin de m'occuper de quelque chose en ce moment, et rapidement.

'' Est-ce que ça va ? '' Demanda Jasper avec inquiétude.

Il suffirait de dire que mon frère était toujours perspicace au mauvais moment.

'' C'est bien – enfin je veux dire, je vais bien. ''

'' Jasper, tu es … ? ''

Il y avait à ma porte la fille qui avait réveillé Eddie de son sommeil.

'' Je ... Tu ... Je vais aller à la salle de bains,'' je me suis excusé et me suis détourné rapidement.

Jasper m'appela alors que je m'en allais, "Bon, nous te verrons plus tard, frangin !"

Isabella Swan aurait ma mort et je le savais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa correction et ses quelques règles d'orthographes qui me seront bien utiles le jour du bac ! **

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Bella**

_Twitter._

_Facebook._

_Skype._

Toutes ces merdes me rendaient folle mais de toute façon, je les avais. Apparemment, c'était ' cool ' de mettre des choses en ligne. Alice avait insisté sur le fait que ça serait amusant.

J'ai donc essayé.

_RosalieEmmett Entraînement des cheerladers avec BellaSwan et MyNameIsAlice a annulé cet après-midi. =( _

_MyNameIsAlice s'est éclatée avec RosalieEmmett et BellaSwan la nuit dernière ! Allons au LAX club, bientôt, les filles ! _

Et il y en avait plein d'autres des messages comme ceux-là.

Apparemment, Alice et sa définition de l'amusement incluait le ' tweeting' (N/T : C'est l'action de poster des 'tweets' (messages) sur Twitter). Je n'ai jamais su si c'était un mot réel ou inventer.

C'était bien, parfois, quand des amis qui sont loin de vous prennent le temps de vous envoyer des messages.

_BellaSwan manque énormément à JacobBlack. J'espère qu'elle pourra venir à l'avant-première, mais elle est tellement asociale. Eh bien, SelGomez sera mon rendez-vous ce soir ! _

Jacob Black était mon ami depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Mon père Charlie, maintenant directeur à la retraite, était ami avec le célèbre producteur Billy Back qui s'avérait être le père de Jacob. Lui et moi allions à l'école ensemble et il avait été mon camarade de classe en deuxième année (N/So : Equivalent du CE1 chez nous). Il obtint son premier rôle à l'âge de sept ans et depuis il était resté acteur. Malheureusement, son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas d'aller dans une école classique alors il faisait l'école à la maison depuis toutes ces années.

Il n'avait pas de temps pour l'école, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas de temps pour ses meilleurs amis d'enfance – sauf s'il voulait mourir.

Jusqu'à présent le succès ne lui ait jamais monté à la tête, ses vrais amis (moi incluse) étions irremplaçables. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse, bien sûr.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où il a été dit qu'il était sexy par les magazines cette dernière année.

Peu importe combien de filles comme Selena Gomez ou Miley Cyrus furent assises à ses côtés aux avant premières – Jacob resterait Jacob.

Je souris à moi-même quand j'écrivis une courte réponse à son tweet.

_JacobBlack manque beaucoup à Bella Swan. Je voudrai qu'il soit à l'école avec moi ! _

Le message de Jacob ainsi que le temps à l'extérieur, étaient sympas – définitivement un signe qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour tranquille.

Quels vêtements porter ?

Ce n'était pas un gros problème ou quoi que ce soit, mais nous étions jeudi, et ça voulait dire qu'une seule chose – musique avec le prof sexy !

Serai-je assez courageuse pour voir s'il est intéressé par moi après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je n'utilisai pas Jasper. J'étais juste...

Vous savez comment les adolescents sont censés faire des erreurs et apprendre d'elles afin qu'ils grandissent ? Je me disais que c'était ce que j'allais faire.

Je me l'étais dit tant de fois que ma conscience était en train de me bouffer. Je me sentais coupable et j'avais plus de remords que n'importe qui d'autre.

Je me sentais si coupable que je me convainquis que j'irai en enfer pour mes actions.

Si vous étiez poursuivi par Rob Pattinson et Jackson Rathbone en même temps, voudriez-vous arrêter la poursuite rapidement ? Certes, vous les laisseriez vous attraper à chaque fois avec plein d'espoir – juste parce que vous ne pourriez pas vous décider sur lequel des deux est le meilleur.

Putain, j'irai certainement en enfer. Juste comme ça.

Plus tard quand je suis arrivée à l'école, ressemblant à une jeune fille faisant le chemin comme une étudiante ordinaire de Beverly Hills High School, mes amis ont laissé tomber leurs mâchoires.

Que Dieu bénisse _Fendi _et_ Dolce_ pour la blouse bleue et la mini-jupe qui recouvraient mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux.

Et bien sûr, _Jimmy Choos _mais j'étais mal à l'aise dans ces putains de chaussures qui étaient les seules qui perfectionnaient ma tenue, alors quel est le problème ?

''Je me demande ce qui ce passe dans cette petite tête tordue.'' Dit Rosalie, me souriant largement.

Alice feint un air de surprise. '' Bella a un esprit tordu ? ''

Le sarcasme avait un peu de retard.

'' Non ! '' Dit Alice en feignant encore plus la surprise.

Alice devrait obtenir un rôle, bientôt.

Mon goût pour les garçons était le sujet principal de nos conversations J'avais espéré qu'elles allaient bientôt se finir, mais ça faisait déjà trois jours et au lieu de voir ce qu'il se passait, mes amies attisaient le feu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Elles étaient supposées être mes meilleures amies – tout du moins elles l'étaient.

Elles ne me trahiraient jamais. Je leur ai confié chacun de mes plus noirs secrets sur mes dix-huit années d'existence et j'étais persuadée qu'elles allaient les garder à vie.

Nous n'étions pas le genre de meilleures amies qui prétendaient s'aimer alors qu'en réalité, elles n'espéraient que rompre le cou de l'autre – juste comme Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley qui portaient la même robe pour aller à l'école. Beurk.

Nous étions meilleures amies, juste comme ça.

Du reste, je me demandais comment j'avais pu rester amie avec Alice, en dépit de son intérêt évident pour mon petit ami. Peut-être avait-t-elle pensé qu'elle était subtile, mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose – Alice pouvait être sournoise mais c'est moi qui ait inventé le mot sournois.

Je les avais vus avec Jasper s'embrasser dans mon jardin – à une de mes fêtes – en mai dernier. Je les avais vus et j'avais décidé de regarder jusqu'à la fin.

Je me qualifiais de masochiste, selon ma propre définition – pas que ça me faisait mal de les voir ensemble – mais parce que cela me faisait sourire.

Donc, j'avais en quelque sorte parlé à Jasper pour lui dire que c'était fini.

Jasper pensait que c'était un de nos moments qui était loin d'être cool – ceux que nous avons toujours eu quand les choses devenaient difficiles dans notre relation. Il n'a pas pris au sérieux notre conversation, ce qui était évident vu la façon dont il m'avait traitée ces derniers jours.

Nous marchions jusqu'à la classe bras dessus bras dessous – vraiment cliché dans la manière mais Alice avait réellement insisté, - attirant l'attention de la plupart des étudiants dans les couloirs. Tout le monde nous aimait et nous haïssait, mais nous n'en avions rien à faire.

La salle de classe était à moitié remplie d'étudiants et j'étais heureuse que nous soyons venues assez tôt.

Jasper était à la recherche d'un siège aussi beau qu'à son habitude. Il plissa les sourcils de manière suggestive quand il me vit, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa affectueusement dans le cou. Il passa doucement ses mains le long de ma cuisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans notre bulle chaude.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, je souhaitais que Jasper et moi puissions rester enfermés dans une pièce pour toujours et ne jamais en sortir.

'' Maintenant bébé, tu viens juste de rendre ma journée parfaite. Que dirais-tu si nous rendions notre vie plus heureuse après l'entrainement, hein ?

Il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille adroitement, l'effleurant avec sa langue. Je lui accordai plus d'accès à mon cou et je gémis avec passion à la sensation. Jasper Cullen était un Dieu.

'' Petit problème, nous n'avons pas d'entrainement après les cours. Pourquoi tu ne manquerais pas l'entrainement pour passe notre merveilleux moment ? '' J'ai soupiré. '' Putain, Jasper. Continue et je te prends dans les vestiaires des filles.''

Il eut un petit rire dans mon cou et je sentis les vibrations sur ma peau. '' Tu es si belle, ma Bella. ''

Je lui souris méchamment. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être heureux aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mister Hotshot Edward Cullen, qui nous regarda comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de cinq miles. (N/T : Environ 8 kilomètres)

A moins que ce ne soit à cause d'un coup vite fait dans le placard du concierge.

Je préfère croire qu'il a couru un marathon, de toute façon...

Il laissa tomber son attaché-case sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux et de scanner les élèves.

Parce que j'étais trop occupée à le regarder s'installer, j'avais oublié que j'avais mon propre ajustement à faire. J'ai abandonnée Jasper et suis retournée à ma place tranquillement. Heureusement, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné alors Edward ne pouvait pas se plaindre de mes activités extrascolaires avec Jasper.

Il continua donc la numérisation de la population étudiante de sa classe. Ses yeux fixèrent une à une les rangées de la première ligne jusqu'à celle tout au fond, qui se terminait par moi-même.

Il attrapa mon regard et mes joues rougirent. J'étais sûre que je ressemblais à une biche aveuglée par des phares.

Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, mais il me regarda avec beaucoup d'intensité et de désir – comme si personne d'autre ne regardait. Nous étions perdus dans notre propre monde où seuls lui et moi existions. Dix secondes ou dix minutes étaient sûrement passées mais je n'aurai su dire combien de temps notre échange avait duré.

Je sentis Alice me pousser par derrière.

'' Bella ! '' Eh bien, cela eut le mérite de capter mon attention.

J'ai immédiatement regardé loin d'Edward et fait semblant d'écrire des trucs sur mon portable. Était-il possible qu'il puisse ressentir un petit quelque chose pour moi, aussi ?

Je veux dire, je ne m'attendais pas à de l'amour, ou quoi que ce soit.

Juste un tout petit peu d'affection, peut-être ?

Je pense que c'est une chose que chaque femme de cette pièce sombre souhaitait d'Edward Cullen. Quand je regardai Alice et Rosalie, je réalisai qu'elles avaient ce regard d'admiration sur leur visage, comme si Brad Pitt venait juste de passer. Cela étant dit, personne n'a le droit de juger de ma faiblesse face à Edward.

Ferme-là, même toi tu le reconnais.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de balancer mes jambes d'avant en arrière et laissez moi vous dire quelque chose, je n'avais pas l'intention de séduire notre professeur qui nous donnait une conférence sur les notes de musiques.

Ok, peut-être que j'espérais qu'il allait regarder dans ma direction. Jasper et le reste de l'équipe de football semblaient admirer le façon dont je balançais négligemment mes jambes en classe à chaque fois. J'étais consciente que j'étais incroyablement fine, les jambes crémeuses faisaient l'envie de toutes les filles de Beverly Hills High.

Les filles envieuses comme Lauren Mallory qui avaient besoin d'apprendre une leçon ou deux.

Vous voyez, dans les années 1900, il était demandé aux femmes d'exprimer leurs pensées à travers leurs yeux mystérieux ou par des gestes très simples. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Plus une fille était subtilement belle, plus elle était voulue dans la société.

C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire, et Lauren, bordel de merde, avait besoin de savoir que dire le mot « comme » un millier de fois en 1h ne l'emmènerait nulle part et surtout pas dans les boxers d'Edward Cullen.

'' Monsieur, pourquoi est-il appelé comme une demi-note, je veux dire, comme il ne ressemble pas à la moitié de l'ensemble comme l'entier...''

J'ai roulé des yeux face à sa bêtise. Comment était-elle diplômée du collège dépassait mon entendement. C'était sa sixième question qui n'avait aucun sens et j'étais amusée qu'Edward n'ait pas encore perdu patience.

A Beverly Hills High School, les élites n'étaient pas aussi clichés que l'on puisse penser. Le groupe le plus populaire, notre groupe composé de joueurs de football et de cheerladers – ne comprenait pas nécessairement les plus salopes de l'école. En fait, l'équipe avait une politique de tolérance zéro, de sorte que la règle numéro un fut créée : rester à l'écart des goûts de Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley et de Metav Dova. Les raisons étaient dues aux maladies sexuellement transmissibles, à la stupidité, et tout le reste. Ces trois filles étaient incroyablement stupides, salopes et agaçantes.

'' Stupide salope ! '' Murmura Rosalie dans un souffle.

Encore une fois, que disais-je à leur sujet ?

J'étais ravie que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait remarqué comment Lauren s'efforçait d'attirer l'attention d'Edward – alors je ris nerveusement.

'' Miss Swan, y a t-il un problème ? '' Demanda Edward, en me regardant directement.

'' Non, monsieur Cullen. Tout va pour le mieux. Vous êtes étonnant. '' Lui dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Il était incroyable – dans tous les sens du terme.

Je pense qu'il devrait enseigner le yoga. Ha !

'' Enfin, je veux dire, pour l'enseignement, bien sûr'' ajoutai-je après coup.

Je basculai ma tête et remis mes cheveux brillants sur mes épaules. Cette technique faisait baver tous les garçons et les faisait tomber sur les genoux comme des chiens haletants.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait versé un verre d'eau glacée. '' Hum, je suis sûr que vous pensiez cela, Miss Swan. ''

Je souris et continuai mes balancements de jambes. Enfin, il prit conscience de mon petit geste, alors je décidai de les croiser de façon sexy.

'' Oh je suis sûre que vous êtes incroyables dans d'autres domaines. '' Ajoutai-je avec confiance.

'' Ouais je suis sûre qu'il l'est. '' Commenta Lauren de sa voix nasillarde et congestionnée.

'' En fait, Lauren, je suis sûre que Monsieur Cullen serait reconnaissant si tu cessais d'interrompre le cours. Tu es très ennuyeuse. '' Lui sifflais-je.

Beaucoup d'étudiants se mirent à rire à ma remarque. A ma grande surprise, même Edward eut un regard amusé un instant. Par contre, on aurait dit que Lauren allait fondre en larmes très bientôt.

'' Mais, j'étais juste... ''

'' Tu ne peux pas baiser quelqu'un d'autre ? Bien sûr, je ne blâmerai pas la population masculine de Beverly Hills High s'il ne te voulait plus. Mais sérieusement, le professeur ? Je pensais que la hiérarchie des professeurs et du personnel commençait avec le concierge ? Oh, mais je suppose que tu en as terminé avec lui ? ''

'' Oooohhhh ! '' La plupart des étudiants s'exclamèrent en chœur.

Ainsi, l'audience – les spectateurs de la classe – n'arrêtait pas de rire, rire, et de faire des commentaires très bruyants et drôles.

Malheureusement, Edward interrompit ce moment d'hilarité. '' Très bien, ça suffit ! ''

Parfois, je me demandais s'il n'était pas plus âgé qu'il ne le prétendait. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il m'avouait avoir 109 ans.

'' De rien ! '' Articulai-je, sachant qu'il me regardait avec amusement. Avec un sourire sur mon visage, je lui fis un clin d'œil – sournoisement.

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai adoré la répartie de Bella. ^^ **

**Reviews ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cette fiction appartient à mme(.)cullen ! **

**Désolée pour ce léger retard, pour une fois que ce n'est pas en avance ! Il fait super chaud à la maison et j'en ai profité pour sortir le soir avec mon copain à la fête foraine Lol ! **

**Bac : J – 40. Je vais essayer de tenir les délais mais comme j'ai encore rien ****révisé****, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore beaucoup de temps libre. Je vais ****tout**** faire pour me mettre à réviser et de les finir au plus vite =P **

**Je voulais remercier publiquement Grazie, lili70 et chouchoumag, pour leur fidélité depuis le début ! =) **

**Et Bien sûr, le plus important des merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour le correction ^^**

**Cinquième chapitre**

**Point de vue de Bella**

_Événement : soirée de la rentrée_

_Hôte : Jasper Cullen_

_Organisateurs : équipe de football et leurs sexy __cheerleaders_

_Lieu : Maison des Cullen, 1686 rue Victoria, Beverly Hills, Californie_

_Date : 30 août 2009_

_Heure : à partir de 21h_

_RSVP : Oui, non, peut-être_

L'invitation datait d'une semaine déjà mais je ne la vis qu'aujourd'hui. Voyez à quel point j'aime Facebook !

Et j'ai presque sauté de mon lit quand cette alerte bourdonnante sur MSN à révéler ma conversation avec Rosalie.

Oui, c'est exactement comme ça que je souhaitais passer mon samedi matin, en étant prise en otage par toutes ces conneries de nouvelles technologies.

_RosalieEmmett : Hey, __tu savais__ que Mister Hotshot __avait__ un compte Facebook ? =)_

_BellaSwan : Vraiment ? __Tu es déjà amie__ avec lui ?_

_RosalieEmmett : Eh bien, je lui ai demandé mais il a rejeté mon invitation... _

_BellaSwan : Je vais aller sur le compte de Jasper, il est peut-être ami avec lui ?_

Donc, je l'ai fait. Je me suis connectée en utilisant le pseudo et le mot de passe de Jasper. Je jure devant Dieu que mon petit copain sait que j'utilise son compte fréquemment. En fait, il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi car il n'était pas dans ce trip avec Facebook – une des choses que j'apprécie chez lui.

J'ai regardé la longue liste d'amis de Jasper. Bordel de merde, je ne savais pas si ces deux mille huit cent personnes l'avaient personnellement rencontré, ou tout du moins lui avaient parlé.

Edward Jackson...

Edward Smith...

Edward Truman...

Pas d'Edward Cullen.

_BellaSwan : Non, il n'est pas ami avec son propre frère. Peut-être qu'ils veulent se garder éloignés de leurs réseaux personnels. _

_RosalieEmmett : Ouais c'est logique. Imagine combien de filles seraient après Jasper juste pour approcher son frère._

_BellaSwan : Haha, très drôle, __Rose._

_RosalieEmmett : __Considère__-toi chanceuse. Les deux ont le béguin pour toi._

_BellaSwan : Je préfèrerais qu'il n'y en __ait__ qu'un seul. Ma vie serait plus facile. _

_BellaSwan : Sois chez moi à 17 heures pour nous préparer pour la soirée. Bisous. _

_RosalieEmmett : __J'ai hâte !_

Alice est le genre de personne qui a toujours besoin d'au moins cinq heures pour se préparer pour les soirées. Elle était à ma porte dès quatorze heures, sautant de haut en bas quand elle vit ma robe pour le soir.

C'était une robe noire de chez Valentino – rien qu'elle ne puisse s'offrir avec son revenu journalier.

Je vous jure que cette fille a tendance à réagir de façon excessive la plupart du temps.

Rosalie est arrivée trois heures plus tard avec une robe rouge vintage de chez Galliano. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise quand elle vit qu'Alice avait presque fini sa coiffure.

Imaginez, nous avions encore quatre heures à patienter avant la fête.

Alice portait une courte robe couleur or brillant de Fendi et elle était vraiment belle. Je vous jure, cette robe serait horrible sur une autre fille, mais avec la taille fine d'Alice, il semblait qu'elle était faite pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés comme toujours et son maquillage était parfait, à chaque millimètre carré.

Rosalie semblait être sur le point de faire la Semaine De La Mode française dans sa robe rouge vintage Galliano. Elle, comme Alice, était parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés avec des boucles souples – perfectionnant ainsi son look classique.

Je dois dire que ma robe noire était simple, mais Renée serait très fière. Cole Haan avait eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer personnellement une paire sur mesure de hauts talons à lanières pour l'accompagner. Rosalie et Alice me donnèrent le feu vert, en convenant que j'étais plus que satisfaisante.

''Edward Cullen te mangera dans la main après t'avoir vu dans cette petite robe sexy ! ''

Eh bien, je n'en espérais pas moins.

Mais vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas qu'il soit à la fête de Jasper...

En outre, quel genre d'enseignant tolérerait une fête où l'alcool coule à flot et où il y a du sexe et de la drogue ?

Euh, un super cool !

Ouais et les nuages sont roses, non ?

'' Je ne pense pas qu'il sera présent. Il a un appartement et il va probablement bouder avec _Bacardi _ou quelque chose d'autre.''

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis souvenue que Jasper n'accueillait pas les fêtes sans une bonne raison.

En fait, il organisait les meilleures soirées auxquelles j'avais assisté.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un organisateur obsessionnel compulsif qui pourrait organiser un mariage à Manhattan au Plaza (hôtel réputé de New York) – c'est juste qu'il n'était pas comme ça, c'est tout.

Vous voyez, Jasper Cullen était un putain de Dieu à Beverly Hills, Californie. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit non, donc il était capable de tout – imaginable ou non.

Nous sommes arrivées sur le lieu, quelques minutes après neuf heures. La salle était déjà bondée, et comme d'habitude, beaucoup de personnes qui n'allaient pas à notre l'école étaient là.

'' Rose, rappelle-moi de ne pas m'enivrer. Garde mon verre loin de moi après mon deuxième.''

Rosalie Hale remportait toujours le bière pong (N/T : Vous devez mettre la balle de ping-pong dans les verres de bières de l'autre côté du filet.) et il était temps que cela ait son utilité.

Jasper était dans le jardin avec ses coéquipiers et dès que nous mîmes un pied dehors, il nous regarda d'un air appréciateur.

'' Hey bébé, '' dit Jasper en guise de salutation. Je marchai vers lui et lui embrassai la mâchoire.

'' Vous êtes superbes''

'' Comme tu l'es. ''

'' Alice... Rosalie, '' salua-t-il mes deux meilleures amies. '' Chacune de vous êtes magnifiques, comme toujours. ''

Ahhh, il était tellement mignon et gentleman. Que pourrait demander une jeune fille de plus ?

Mentalement, je me suis giflée pour m'être posée une question si stupide. Stupide Bella !

'' Merci.'' Répondirent-elles toutes les deux, en même temps – Rosalie complaisante, tandis qu'Alice plus timidement.

Jasper me couvrait de baisers. '' Tu es sérieusement en train de creuser ta propre tombe, monsieur. ''

Il a soulevé son sourcil, suggestif.

'' Ton frère est là ? '' Demanda Rosalie, nonchalante. Cela me prit au dépourvu, et j'eus la chance que Jasper me tienne dans ses bras sinon mes genoux auraient lâché.

'' Edward est à une fête, ailleurs.''

Ces quelques mots m'avaient donné tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir...

Edward Cullen était un hypocrite.

'' Ma Bella, voudrais-tu un verre ? ''

Je souris à Jasper et lui pris la taille.

'' Oui s'il te plaît. ''

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar, nous tenant par la main. Les personnes qui s'y étaient agglutinées se dispersèrent automatiquement sachant que Jasper et sa petite amie étaient là.

Il ramassa une bouteille de vodka et versa une partie du liquide clair dans un verre, puis il prit deux autres bouteilles afin de mélanger le tout. Il posa gracieusement une cerise, pour la finition.

'' Ceci est ma toute dernière invention, Ma Bella.'' Dit-il en douceur et très nonchalant, comme s'il me montrait comme cuisiner une crème brûlée sur une émission de cuisine à la télé.

Zut ! S'il essayait de me vendre un cure-dent à cinq mille dollars, j'aurais accepté en trois secondes. Jasper ferait un merveilleux commercial pour une chaîne de shopping à la télévision.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? '' Demandai-je, un sourcil levé.

'' Beaucoup de mon amour.'' Dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

En le regardant intensément, je portai le verre à mes lèvres et savourai le premier tiers, puis je le reposai sur le bar.

'' Impressionnant, monsieur Cullen.'' Dis-je avec un sourire.

''Tu aimes ? ''

La même grimace était visible sur son visage et il était super mignon comme l'enfer, mais j'adorais le taquiner.

''Ouais, mais il manque quelque chose. ''

Il avait l'air légèrement surpris et il était sacrément marrant de voir le flot d'émotions sur son visage. Il avait probablement la même tête qu'un homme à qui vous avez dit qu'il avait une petite bite, pas que Jasper en avait une petite.

''Je croyais qu'il était infaillible. ''

'' Viens ici.'' Je l'ai attrapé par la chemise et l'ai tiré vers moi, dégustant sa langue rapidement.

Aussi vite que je l'avais attiré, je le repoussai et soufflai sur son visage. '' Maintenant, c'est parfait !''

Le reste de la nuit s'est déroulé sans incident pour moi. Rosalie a été la plupart du temps prise par Emmett et je n'ai pas pu lui parler à la fête. Parce que j'étais trop occupée à être avec mon fantastique petit ami, Alice conversait avec les autres filles de l'équipe – ce qui impliquait sûrement beaucoup de ragots et d'alcool.

Quand Jasper et moi sentîmes qu'il était nécessaire d'aller ailleurs séparément, nous décidâmes de nous retrouver dans trente minutes. Il avait besoin de vérifier que personne ne se cachaient à l'étage car il y avait les quartiers privés des Cullen. Les chambres étaient au troisième étage, il dût vérifier que nos camarades de classe faisaient leurs trucs à la bonne place.

'' Edward Cullen est trop chaud !'' J'entendais la voix de Brooke, distincte et rauque.

'' Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je voudrais lui claquer son cul.'' Répondit Rachel, totalement ivre. Cela ne m'a pas surprise quand j'ai entendu rire tout de suite après.

''Hey Bella ! '' Me héla Brooke. '' Viens par ici ! ''

'' Ouais ?''

'' Dis, tu sais où est l'autre Cullen ?'' Me demanda Rachel avec curiosité.

'' Euh, il est à une autre soirée,'' lui répondis-je, me rappelant les mots de Jasper, un peu plus tôt dans la nuit.

'' Oh de qui ? '' S'excita Brooke.

'' Je n'en ai aucune idée. '' Répondis-je, simplement.

Même si je le savais, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de lui répondre. J'étais plus que certaine que l'information ne se serait pas imprimée dans leurs cerveaux, au vu de leur état d'ébriété.

'' Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Edward ? Parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux préférer Jasper à Edward. '' Pouffa Rachel.

'' Alors quelle Mme Cullen es-tu ? '' Demanda Brooke, ses yeux bruns me fixant.

'' Pardon ? ''

'' Brooke ! Tais-toi ! '' La réprimanda Rachel en riant. '' Je me demande ce que ça fait de coucher avec d'Edward Cullen...''

'' On touche les étoiles,'' j'ai répondu trop vite, sans même y penser.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? '' Demanda Brooke, pas sûre si elle m'avait entendu.

Permettez-moi de décomposer pour vous. J'ai dit qu'on touchait les étoiles et qu'il faisait des choses avec sa langue et je jure devant Dieu, je dois totalement apprendre cela.

'' J'ai dit qu'il était charmant.''

'' Vrai !'' répliqua Rachel avec un sourire. '' Toutes les filles de l'école le veulent.''

'' Ouais, j'ai remarqué.''

Alice apparut soudainement de nulle part, complètement bourrée.

''Encore une fois, Rosalie est avec Emmett, pis moi, bah je n'aime pas... Et encore, Bella est avec Jasper'' ajouta-t-elle. '' N'est-ce pas Bella ? ''

'' Alice ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

Trente minutes auparavant, je pensais qu'elle allait bien. En la regardant maintenant, je savais que c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'elle s'évanouisse.

'' Oui Bella. Je ne suis pas bourrée, tu sais ! ''

Espérons qu'elle n'ait pas déballé mes secrets.

Comme je l'avais dit, elle s'écroula. Heureusement, j'ai été assez rapide pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

'' Merde, Alice ! '' Dis-je, frustrée. Un couple de nos camarades de classe se sont précipités pour nous aider, Jasper inclus.

'' Montez-là à l'étage,'' dit-il, soucieux, portant le lutin dans ses bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison.

Jasper avait l'air si inquiet qu'il devenait difficile pour moi de ne pas prendre en compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie.

Bien sûr, il m'avait dit tant de fois qu'il m'aimait. Des _je t'aime _étaient souvent échangés entre nous, mais avouons-le, un _je t'aime _est à dix milles lieux d'un _je suis fou d'amour pour toi._

**Serait****-ce le début de la fin de Bella/Jasper ?**

**Biz à toutes ****(tous?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec Ffnet pour répondre à vos reviews alors j'ai essayé de répondre par MP mais il est possible que je vous ai oublié. Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolée et je vous remercie maintenant pour vos petits mots, qui me font toujours très plaisir. **

**Je sais que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière mais, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude. **

**Je rappelle que l'histoire est à mme(.)cullen et les personnages à Stephenie Meyer ! **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction :D **

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Retour au lycée, j'ai toujours pensé que l'enseignement est une profession qui exige le plus grand dévouement. Maintenant que j'avais officiellement enseigné pendant une semaine, j'ai découvert qu'il exigeait beaucoup de sacrifices.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était une horrible semaine de sacrifices.

Une semaine sans s'envoyer en l'air, pas que j'avais couché avec beaucoup de femmes auparavant.

Mais vous savez ce qu'ils disent : une fois que vous expérimentez quelque chose de génial, vous voulez toujours plus.

Cela m'avait fait reconsidérer ma vision des toxicomanes. J'avais l'habitude de penser qu'ils étaient stupides. A la fin, j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne sont qu'immensément faibles de rester loin de la tentation.

_ La façon dont j'avais été avec _elle_. Isabella Swan était ma marque personnelle d'héroïne.

En fait, je pense que je pourrais lui dire de temps en temps : '' Isabella, je me demande comment tu peux garder une telle endurance.''

Alors je peux l'imaginer arquant son parfait sourcil de manière interrogative.

'' C'est juste que… tu n'as pas quitté ma tête ces cinq derniers jours. ''

Dans le pire des cas, elle en riait et le racontait à ses amies, son copain inclus, et le monde entier saurait quel homme pathétique est Edward Cullen.

Enfin, j'étais loin de la tentation pour le week-end et je ne pouvais pas être plus soulagé. Eh bien, pas vraiment, pour être honnête.

Le vendredi soir, je vérifiais mes candidatures pour Harvard Med. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme en juin dernier et je souhaitais entrer à Harvard pour le semestre d'automne, mes parents avaient insisté pour que je prenne une pause un certain temps, ce que j'avais fait d'ailleurs.

Alors, j'étais revenu à Beverly Hills, Californie – ma ville natale.

Carlisle et Esmée avaient insisté pour que je parte en vacances. Ils avaient même dit qu'ils étaient disposés à payer toutes mes dépenses et me donner plus que je n'avais besoin pour payer la location et si je voulais, je pouvais amener quelqu'un avec moi.

Esmée espérait religieusement qu'un jour j'amènerai une fille à la maison afin qu'elle me voit heureux et entre de bonnes mains. Malheureusement, disons que je n'étais pas facilement intéressé par n'importe quelle fille.

Mais vraiment, je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade.

'' Edward, chéri…'' Un léger coup fut porté à ma porte.

'' Maman, tu peux entrer. '' Dis-je avec nonchalance alors que j'essayais de mettre des documents à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe kraft.

'' As-tu déjà terminé tes candidatures ? '' Demanda-t-elle, son visage exprimant plus de préoccupation qu'autre chose.

'' Ouais, j'avais juste besoin de vérifier deux trois petites choses.'' Répondis-je pendant que je rangeais l'enveloppe dans un tiroir. '' Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? ''

Selon les employées de maison, elle était sortie toute la journée avec certaines de ses amies et j'étais prêt à parier toutes mes économies qu'elles avaient fait du shopping pour des décorations pour la maison. Elle était complètement obsédée par la beauté de notre maison. Je doutais que cela puisse être mieux mais ma mère ne cessait jamais d'étonner tout le monde à chaque nouveauté.

Ainsi, l'interrogatoire sur ses activités commerciales n'était pas nécessaire. J'étais heureux qu'elle se fasse plaisir.

'' Intéressante. En fait, j'ai vu des amies au centre commercial. Tu connais la petite amie de Jasper, Bella ? '' Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Oh oui, je la connaissais bien.

Plus important encore, je n'avais pas seulement fait la connaissance de Bella, mais je n'allais pas l'avouer à ma mère.

'' Je l'ai rencontré au centre commercial avec un couple d'amies. Oh, j'adore cette fille. J'espère qu'elle fera bientôt partie de la famille. Bien sûr, je ne mets pas la pression à Jasper pour le mariage tant qu'il n'est pas prêt mais je voudrais vraiment que Bella fasse partie de cette famille.''

Elle eut un petit rire et soupira rêveusement. Elle était probablement en train d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler ses petites-filles. J'ai soupiré de d'agacement.

Espérons juste qu'elle pensait à des bébés avec des cheveux de bronze et les yeux bruns chocolat.

Putain, dites-moi que je n'ai pas pensé avoir des bébés avec Isabella Swan !

'' Dînons-nous bientôt ? '' L'interrogeai-je afin d'essayer de changer le sujet de la conversation de façon la plus subtile.

'' Oh oui. Je montais justement pour te prévenir. Ton père est revenu et c'est vraiment agréable que nous puissions passer la soirée tous ensemble. De plus, nous avons une bonne nouvelle. '' Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Bientôt, ma mère et moi avons rejoint Jasper et Carlisle dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient l'air très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et j'ai ressenti un accès de jalousie en un éclair.

Etait-ce un crime d'aller à l'école en quittant sa famille ?

'' C'est vraiment super, mon fils. Y a-t-il une chance que tu puisses réserver deux billets pour ta mère et toi ? Nous pourrions aller à ton match, vendredi ? '' Déclara Carlisle avec impatience.

J'ai été agréablement étonné. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps à nous accorder, et encore moins du temps pour aller à nos matchs. Eh bien, il y avait quelque fois où il avait assisté à un des matches, mais là encore, cela arrivait très rarement.

Quand j'ai regardé Jasper, j'ai réalisé que cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis un certain temps ce qui permit à Carlisle de recevoir un sourire reconnaissant.

'' Bien sûr papa, ça serait formidable.''

'' Je suis très heureux de venir te voir jouer et je sais que notre chère Bella sera là aussi ?''

Qu'avait fait Isabella Swan pour que tout le monde lui mange dans la main ?

'' Chéri, pourquoi ne pas leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle d'abord ? '' Demanda Esmée, encourageante.

Hum… Voyons voir… Se sont-ils engagés, pour Jasper, avec une fille riche, belle et des Philippines afin que je puisse être seul avec Isabella Swan ?

Ou bien, ugh, je rampais mentalement. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le dire.

'' Nous allons avoir un bébé.''

Retour des petits oiseaux dans ce putain de ciel rose. Ils n'étaient plus en âge d'avoir des enfants, mais plutôt à mon tour, pour l'amour du Christ.

Jasper semblait sur le point de rejeter sa nourriture. Heureusement que je n'avais pas encore touché à mes pommes de terre.

Le couple heureux regarda attentivement nos réactions et disons que je n'eus pas le courage de briser leur bonheur.

'' C'est…''

J'étais encore en train de me demander comment bien réagir.

'' …Génial.''

Esmée sourit vivement à ma réponse alors qu'elle tenait la main de Carlisle de contentement.

'' Alors, à combien en es-tu ? '' Demanda Jasper avec un sourire maladroit.

'' Seize semaines'' Répondit Esmée, en regardant Carlisle amoureusement.

'' Oh, nous allons à la plage ce week-end, en famille. ''

C'est pas comme si j'étais contre ce genre de choses, mais disons que c'était définitivement bizarre et pas quelque chose auquel un homme de vingt-trois ans pouvait s'attendre.

Le lendemain, nos moteurs de voitures se réveillèrent au levé du soleil. Nous sommes allés à ce country club sur la rive appelé Boracay Regency. Selon Carlisle, il était censé ressembler à cette île quelque part en Asie.

Comment ce club pouvait ressembler à cela ?

Ma question trouva vite une réponse dès que nous sommes rentrés dans la station, l'endroit était absolument incroyable – comme un paradis.

Bien, la prochaine fois que je viendrais ici, je tâcherais d'apporter une déesse avec moi.

''Nous avons acquis la pleine adhésion en l'an deux mille un.'' Annonça Carlisle avec fierté.

Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas venu auparavant ?

'' Tu peux utiliser tous nos privilèges ici, Edward, puisque tu es de retour à la maison parmi nous. Jasper trouve cet endroit merveilleusement à son goût.''

'' Ouais, mon frère. Je suis déjà venu ici au moins cent fois ces trois dernières années. Mes amis et moi fréquentons ce club et ils ont les meilleures choses à offrir. ''

Amis ?

Isabella Swan est allée dans cet endroit avec Jasper ?

Elle n'y est jamais venue, et je le répète, ne reviendra jamais ici.

Bien que nous soyons venus ici en tant que famille, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que Carlisle et Esmée partageraient la cabane là-bas et le même sable que nous. Je pense qu'ils savaient comment ça serait maladroit.

Par ailleurs, Esmée espérait que je rencontre une belle jeune fille ici.

Jasper et moi nous dirigeâmes vers une zone vide le long de la plage de sable où il y avait des parasols et des transats.

''Excusez-moi, messieurs,'' Demanda poliment une femme blonde dans la vingtaine.

Elle portait un maillot de bain orange vif qui attirait l'œil. Pas mal.

'' Puis-je vous proposer une boisson ? ''

Putain, leurs serveuses étaient chaudes.

'' Oh hey Ems,'' salua Jasper.

'' Jasper ! J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître.''

Apparemment, ils semblaient bien amis.

'' Oh tu sais, l'été est censé me rendre plus sexy.'' Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, je pense, et c'était assez réussi.

'' Oh et voilà mon frère Edward. Ed, voici Emma. Elle travaille ici à la station.

Je souris poliment à Emma et elle rougit en un rien de temps.

Pas aussi belle que lorsqu'Isabella rougit, mais c'était pas mal je suppose.

Jasper commanda un cocktail au melon et j'optai pour la fraise, sans même y penser.

'' Fraises ? Je croyais que tu les détestais. '' Commenta Jasper.

Il avait raison, je ne mangeais pas de fraises, et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais commandé ce cocktail à la fraise.

''Eh bien, j'aime les fraises maintenant. C'est délicieux.'' Répondis-je sans effort.

Les lèvres d'Isabella Swan avaient un putain de goût de fraise.

Juste la pensée de ses lèvres pécheresses faisait se contracter ma bite d'anticipation.

J'avais secrètement espéré qu'elle soit allongée ici sous le soleil jaune.

_Plain White T's 1, 2, 3, 4 _retentit et Jasper se hâta de répondre à son téléphone.

Je ne savais pas que Jasper Cullen avait cette chanson sur son portable. Je suis sûr que l'ensemble de Beverly Hills serait enchanté d'apprendre que Jasper avait 1, 2, 3, 4 comme sonnerie.

'' Hey Bébé''

Isabella Swan.

J'ai décollé mes yeux de son téléphone pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, c'était la bonne chose à faire. J'ai essayé de mon mieux de faire la sourde oreille en me concentrant sur la magnifique vue devant moi. La plage était incroyable et le soleil brillait.

'' Génial, bébé. J'adorerai ça. Bien sûr que je penserai à toi. Hmmm… oui. Merde, tu es incroyable. Je ne peux pas attendre de les voir sur toi mais je suis sûr que je vais les retirer rapidement mais je te promets de passer cinq minutes à apprécier le travail de Victoria. ''

Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils parler ? Étais-je le seul à supposer un truc pervers ?

'' Oh bébé. Je ne peux pas attendre. Tu me manques.''

Personne ne pouvait me blâmer que je vois tout rouge pour le moment.

'' Désolé, c'était Bella.''

Je me tournai vers lui et lui adressai un faible sourire, en essayant au mieux de cacher ma folle jalousie.

'' Je lui ai laissé un message vocal il y a une heure mais elle dormait encore ? Je lui ai demandé de me rappeler, ce qu'elle a fait.

'' Comment ça va entre vous 2 ? '' Demandai-je, un peu curieux.

C'était probablement la question la plus stupide que j'ai posé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

'' Super. Je fais de mon mieux pour que cette relation fonctionne bien. Elle est vraiment incroyable et elle mérite le mieux de moi, et je suis prêt à tout pour elle.''

Etait-il en train de dire ce que je pensais qu'il disait ?

En plus, ça aide que ce soit une lionne au lit. Elle a l'esprit le plus aventureux que je connaisse.

Putain, je sais à quel point elle peut être aventureuse.

'' Et je l'aime…''

Et il y eut le mot en A qui changea ma perspective d'avenir.

Emma revint à ce moment-là. '' Excusez-moi messieurs, voici vos boissons.''

Lait-fraise… Je devrais jeter ça au loin.

Jasper, mon frère – mon sang, venait de me dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il voulait faire avancer les choses.

Isabella et moi venions à peine de nous rencontrer, il y a une semaine. Ce que nous avions fait ne valait pas que je lutte contre Jasper. Jasper la connaissait depuis des années. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des années.

Non seulement elle était la petite amie de mon frère mais elle était également mon élève.

Je pouvais voir clairement maintenant que tout s'opposait à _Edward et Bella._

Comment pouvais-je me laisser aller en pensant à Isabella Swan alors qu'elle sortait avec mon frère depuis si longtemps ?

Comment ai-je pus être si égoïste au point d'imaginer l'emmener loin de mon frère ?

A contrecœur, j'ai rappelé Emma.

'' Emma, puis-je avoir un cocktail à la pastèque à la place, s'il vous plaît ?''

**Point de vue de Bella**

Lundi matin, je suis arrivée en retard au lycée.

Dire que j'étais en retard est un euphémisme. Je crois que le proviseur, Monsieur Banner aurait des reproches à me faire même si j'avais pris la peine de venir.

Je n'avais que français de la journée.

Angela Webber, une de mes camarades de classe en calcul, m'avait vu dans le couloir et elle était toute disposée à savoir pourquoi je séchais certains de mes cours. Cette fille était trop gentille et trop aimable.

'' Euh, je ne me sentais pas bien.''

Gueule de bois et compagnie.

Rosalie, Alice et moi avions passé notre dimanche soir au club LAX et nous n'étions parties que vers trois heures du matin.

Pendant ce temps, la fête de Jasper était le sujet de conversation de la journée. Tout le monde disait que cette fête était bien mieux que celle de l'année dernière. Ça ne me surprit pas car Jasper organisait des fêtes depuis les premières années alors forcément qu'il s'était amélioré. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulaient sur le campus à propos des nouveaux couples qui se formaient et ceux qui rompaient et parmi ces derniers, Jasper et moi.

'' Je ne peux pas croire que Lauren ait répandu la rumeur de votre rupture !'' Dit Rosalie, incrédule.

'' Cette salope veut se faire arracher la tête.'' Répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Monsieur Mallory était un employé de ma mère et avec juste un seul texto, je pouvais rendre la vie misérable à Lauren.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne sortira jamais avec ses lunettes de soleil Dior car elle serait obligée de les vendre pour manger.

Mais je n'étais pas si cruelle.

'' Vous n'avez pas rompu, n'est-ce pas ?''

Ça – venant d'Alice – sonnait plus comme une déclaration qu'une question.

Je suis allée dans le département de musique afin de voir Edward. Il devait signer mon bulletin d'absence de musique – je l'avais les lundis et jeudis – et nous étions lundi.

'' Monsieur Cullen ?'' Demandai-je lorsque je frappais à sa porte.

'' Entrez.''

Il semblait extrêmement concentré sur les papiers qu'il lisait. Il ajusta ses lunettes noires soigneusement avant de me regarder.

Faux mouvement. Je crois que j'avais trempé mon sous-vêtement de chez Victoria Secret.

'' J'ai besoin de ta signature pour mon absence.''

Je l'ai dit rapidement et je déposai le papier sur son bureau tout aussi rapidement.

'' Qu'elle est la raison de ton absence ? ''

'' Je… Euh.''

Il leva les yeux vers moi, directement, et pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'il me baisait rien qu'avec ses yeux.

Je ne devrais pas…

Je ne dois pas.

Pense à Jasper.

'' Je suis désolée pour la classe, l'autre jour. Mon comportement n'était pas approprié.''

''Pourquoi présentes-tu des excuses ? N'est-il pas normal pour les filles de secondaire de rester avec leur petit ami avant la classe ? ''

Il eut un petit rire, sonnant comme le diable lui-même.

'' Comment ?''

Je crois que j'étais en train de parler comme Lauren Mallory et ses phrases remplies de « comme ».

'' Jasper est ton petit ami. Je comprends que vous devez assouvir les besoins de chacun.''

Que savait-il de mes putains de besoins ?

Il se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau de sorte qu'il se tenait dangereusement derrière moi.

'' Ne trompe plus mon frère. Ce n'est pas bien.''

Je me retournai et on se retrouva face à face. Un sourire de merde mangeait son beau visage.

J'ai donc fait la seule chose que mon instinct me dictait.

J'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant avec toutes les émotions au fond de moi. J'étais frustrée, en colère, triste et putain j'avais envie de lui.

Il me retourna mon baiser avec autant de passion, à ma grande surprise. Il me lécha la lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui ai accordée sans réserve. Nos langues se battaient pour dominer et moi, pour une fois dans ma vie, je me laissais aller. J'appréciais alors sa langue massant doucement la mienne dans ma bouche. C'était tellement érotique que je me suis souvenue de notre nuit. Ses mains serpentaient autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de sa poitrine, je l'ai tiré par sa chevelure de bronze désordonnée avec tout le besoin que j'avais ressenti pour lui la semaine dernière. Je devenais folle, et j'avais besoin de lui.

J'étais perdue dans ce monde et seulement Edward Cullen m'amenait à mes fantasmes les plus profonds.

Qui ont pris fin rapidement.

Mon monde s'émietta pratiquement à la perte de lien entre nous.

'' Isabella, je ne peux pas faire ça.''

'' Quoi ? Pourquoi ?''

Je me suis souvenue de trois choses : d'abord, il était mon professeur et j'étais son élève, en deuxième lieu, il était le frère de mon petit ami et je me sentais vraiment mal de le tromper et troisièmement, il n'a probablement pas dix-sept ans, considérant qu'il était âgé de vingt-trois ans et qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il aimait.

J'avais trompé mon copain.

Je méritais de mourir.

'' Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.'' Répondit-il simplement.

Ses yeux disaient qu'il ressentait la même chose. Là, dans ses yeux verts c'était intense, un désir ardent.

C'était un mauvais mouvement mais je l'attirai à moi à nouveau mais il me repoussa doucement mais sûrement.

Un mec venait de me repousser.

Personne n'avait jamais rejeté Isabella Swan.

'' Je ne suis pas le gars que tu penses que je suis.''

Cela n'a pas aidé non plus. Voulait-il dire que c'était un homme de morale ou un homme à putes ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui maintenant ?

'' Je… cette nuit-là était fabuleuse, crois-moi. Mais c'était une seule fois, et tu m'as menti sur ton âge et tu sors avec mon frère. ''

Un coup d'une nuit, il a dit.

'' Tu sais quoi, je te remercie. Tu as raison. C'était juste un coup d'une nuit. J'ai été stupide de penser que pendant une seconde, juste peut-être, que tu avais ressenti plus que cela. Mais là encore, qui suis-je pour toi ? Je suis juste une lycéenne que tu as baisée. Et je ne vais même pas me vanter d'avoir baisé mon professeur car techniquement, je n'étais pas encore dans ta classe. Quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que je ne suis qu'une fille au hasard que tu as baisé, non ?''

J'ai regardé ailleurs et j'ai essuyé mes larmes qui maculaient mes joues avec le dos de ma main.

Je me sentais tellement… faible.

Ma vie était parfaitement bien et je ne savais même pas pourquoi je prenais la peine de penser à lui alors que j'avais un petit ami étonnant, que j'avais trompé.

Je devrais servir de nourriture aux requins.

Il me tourna le dos et je réalisai que c'était le signal pour que je m'en aille.

Il m'ignora généreusement, comme s'il pouvait me faire d'avantage de mal.

'' Merci de m'avoir rappelé tout ça, au fait, tu n'étais pas si sensationnel au lit. J'ai déjà eu mieux, alors ne te considère pas si supérieur juste parce que tu es plus vieux et que tu penses que tu es plus expérimenté.''

J'ai quitté le bureau en colère, triste et frustrée par les actes que je venais de commettre, sans me soucier si quelqu'un m'avait vu partir. J'avais envie de courir à ma voiture et juste… partir, et ne jamais revenir parce que, putain que ça faisait mal.

J'ai continué à courir et pleurer, parce que c'était trop pour moi.

Comment pourrais-je m'expliquer avec Jasper ?

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si brisée avant et sérieusement, j'étais tellement agacée parce que les choses que je ressentais étaient bizarres, nouvelles, et ne touchaient pas les aspects de ma vie, de tout mon être.

Oublier l'entraînement, j'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner.

Loin de là.

Je démarrais le moteur et conduisais loin de Beverly Hills High School.

J'ai donc continué à conduire et pleurer au point que je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais.

Je n'arrêtais pas de conduire ni de pleurer.

Pleurer jusqu'à que j'entende un grand fracas, puis que je sois submergée par l'étrange et une intense luminosité.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Le bébé d'Esmée ? Le baiser ? La fin ?**

**Je suis d'humeur généreuse alors place au jeu ! Si vous devinez ce qu'il se passe pour Bella dans le prochain chapitre, je vous offre un teaser ! Rassurez-vous, c'est pas bien compliqué ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Eh oui je poste seulement maintenant car j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur et j'ai tout perdu ce qu'il y avait dessus. J'ai donc dû retraduire ce chapitre. =S **

**Je dis Mer** à tous ceux qui passent le bac !**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous trouverez ce que la majorité d'entre vous attend avec impatience... ^^**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy, ma merveilleuse bêta qui a bien galéré avec ce nouveau chapitre :) **

**Septième chapitre**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'ai rêvé que j'étais morte. J'étais partie dans un endroit appelé Paradis mais les portes m'étaient verrouillées. Une dame autoritaire vêtue d'une robe en soie blanche _Chanel_ – avec un badge ridicule sur lequel où on pouvait lire Olivia – me disait de repartir car j'avais laissé des affaires en suspens.

Affaires non terminées, mon cul.

Je devais déjà avoir d'importantes séquelles au cerveau, c'était sûr.

Mais en réalité, je me suis réveillée et j'ai lentement ouvert les yeux. J'ai aussitôt regretté de l'avoir fait. La lumière se réfléchissait furieusement dans tous les angles de la pièce et j'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir aveugle, ma vision était devenue si floue, tout était complètement brillant. Bientôt, tout est redevenu clair et net, comme il se devait d'être.

J'avais 20/20. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais eu d'opérations.

Je regardai lentement ce qui m'entourait et en voyant les machines à côté de mon lit, j'ai réalisé que j'étais à l'hôpital.

Étais-je si engourdie pour ne pas sentir le corps à mes côtés ?

Jasper était endormi, me tenant la taille avec ses bras, comme il le faisait toujours chaque fois que nous dormions ensemble. Comme toujours, il était si beau, mais il n'avait pas le visage heureux de d'habitude. Il avait l'air inquiet et anxieux dans son sommeil.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Tout m'est revenu en mémoire d'un seul coup, plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf – Edward Cullen... Fuir... Conduite... Pleurs.. La lumière vive.

'' Jasper'' l'appelai-je faiblement.

Tout à coup, Alice fut devant moi.

Putain quelle surprise ! Mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique et ce n'était _vraiment_ pas drôle.

''Oh Bella, tu es enfin réveillée. Est-ce que ça va ?''

Je hochai la tête faiblement pour toute réponse. J'étais toujours préoccupée de ne pas me souvenir pourquoi j'étais là.

Alice ne cessait de parler, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. C'était comme si elle parlait en espagnol et j'étais vraiment nulle en espagnol. La meilleure note que j'ai reçue de Miss Mendoza fut pour un C+.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu Jasper qui dormait encore. Il me tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il me semblait si doux et droit dans tous les sens, mais il y avait deux choses qui me retenaient.

Tout d'abord, j'admettais le fait que j'étais plus attirée par l'aîné des Cullen.

Deuxièmement, ma meilleure amie Alice était clairement amoureuse de Jasper, et bien qu'il n'en ait pas la moindre idée, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par elle aussi.

'' Jasper, réveille-toi. Bella s'est réveillée ! '' Alice me regarda en s'excusant. '' Nous avons essayé de prendre contact avec tes parents, mais on n'a pas réussi à les avoir, cependant on a eu ton frère la nuit dernière. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère Bella. Je suis sûre que ton frère se soucie de toi autant que nous. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a dit qu'il serait à la maison dans deux jours. C'est le premier vol de retour qu'il a pu obtenir.''

Très bien. Mon frère venait à la maison. Cela était... Inattendu.

'' Jasper te veille depuis lundi, quand tu es rentrée dans... Euh, l'accident et il ne voulait pas dormir, mais nous avons tous insisté. Je suppose qu'il est juste tombé de sommeil. Rosalie et Emmett restaient la journée, tu vas bientôt les voir.''

Alice avait un regard absolument concerné et même si elle était habillée à la mode comme à son habitude, une affreuse paire de cernes étaient affichées sur son joli visage. Elle ne devait pas être très enchantée de cela. Et comment diable pouvais-je être en colère contre elle ? Elle était une si bonne amie. Bien sûr, à plusieurs reprises j'ai voulu l'étrangler pour avoir été si obsessionnelle et compulsive de la mode et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'Alice était un ange, à la différence de cette chienne d'Olivia.

'' Je te remercie Alice. Ouais je n'aime pas trop que vous ayez appelé J mais je crois que je comprends.''

En quelques secondes, la tentative d'Alice pour réveiller Jasper est devenue un succès. Il était maintenant bien réveillé, avec ses yeux très méfiants et ses longs cheveux étaient tout emmêlés.

'' Salut,'' le saluai-je joyeusement.

Il se frotta le visage en signe d'incrédulité et il s'est soudainement relevé de sa position couchée, me faisant face.

'' Alice, appelle Carlisle, s'il te plaît.'' Ordonna Jasper, un sourire se formant lentement sur son visage.

Jasper m'informa que j'avais eu un accident de voiture en grillant le feu rouge et que j'avais failli heurter une autre voiture mais heureusement, aucune vie n'était à déplorer.

Ainsi, au lieu de me prendre une voiture, j'ai heurté un grand acacia sur l'autoroute.

'' Combien de temps suis-je restée endormie ?''

'' Trois jours. Nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui. Même semaine bien sûr.''

J'avais été dans le coma pendant trois jours ! Wow.

''On était si inquiet pour toi, bébé.'' Dit Jasper, la voix toujours fatiguée.

'' Je suis désolée. Es-tu fâché contre moi ?''

Il me regarda incrédule, comme s'il m'avait laissé seule sur mon lit d'hôpital. '' Bella, bien sûr que non ! C'était un accident. Tu ne voulais pas ça.''

Mais moi je l'avais voulu. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça.

'' Ouais mais toujours...''

'' Bébé, ça va. Je te le promets. Nous étions terrifiés que tu n'ailles pas bien, c'est tout.''

'' Mais et l'école ? Vous n'auriez pas dû manquer les cours vous savez.''

Jasper me sourit rassurant. '' Nous ne voulions pas causer de ragots autour de l'école alors nous avons décidé que Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, toi et moi étions allés en Europe pour des vacances spontanées.''

C'était une sacrée bonne idée.

'' Et ils ont cru à tout cela ?''

Il eut un petit rire et dit : '' Bien sûr, Carlisle est le seul en plus de nous cinq qui sait à ce sujet...''

Je souris avec gratitude à Jasper. Il était un tel amour. Si j'avais pu dire ''aww'' à haute voix je l'aurais fait. Toutefois, le connaissant, il aurait été très sensible à ce genre de mots.

'' Vous avez sonné ? ''

Carlisle entra dans la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. À sa suite, Alice sautillait d'anticipation, enfin je pense.

'' Hey docteur Cullen.'' Saluai-je gaiement.

Que Dieu bénisse le créateur des deux types les plus magnifiques de cette planète verte. Sérieusement, j'aurais eu l'esprit de sortir avec Carlisle s'il était _unique._ _Mais _j'aimais Esmée, alors je m'étais rabattue sur Jasper.

Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un tour de mon esprit malade.

'' Bella ! C'est génial. Ton pronostique vital montre une très nette amélioration.'' Répondit-il en souriant si joliment.

Merde, je devais garder mes pensées à propos de Carlisle exclusivement interdites aux moins de 12 ans (N/Sophie : Le PG 13 (dans la version originale) n'existe pas en France mais c'est l'équivalent de notre moins de 12 ans).

'' Bon les enfants, je dois effectuer quelques test ici alors pourriez-vous revenir dans cinq minutes ? '' Dit-il rapidement.

Jasper et Alice acquiescèrent silencieusement me laissant seule avec Carlisle dans la chambre. Comme promis, il fit quelques tests et me donna quelques conseils pour prendre soin de moi.

''Il faut te rappeler que...''

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment – bla...bla...bla... - mes meilleurs amies pouvaient prendre soin de moi et j'avais une tâche plus importante à faire c'est-à-dire admirer les traits de son superbe visage car ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

'' Tout ceci est essentiel. Maintenant, si tu as des questions, tu as mon numéro et tu peux toujours passer à la maison.''

Il était si gentil et charmant. La perfection. Malheureusement, il dut partir.

Peu de temps après, Jasper revint dans la chambre avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

'' Hey beau gosse'' dis-je en souriant.

''Hey toi,'' répondit-il joyeusement. Alice est venue dire au revoir pour le moment car elle a des choses à faire à la maison et elle a grandement besoin de repos.

J'ai hoché la tête pour montrer ma compréhension. Il s'installa sur la place libre sur le lit de sorte qu'il était à demi couché à côté de moi.

'' Je suis désolé, je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine.'' Dit-il avec un rire.

'' Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? J'ai probablement la tête d'un cadavre en ce moment.

'' Euh, à ce propos...'' Plaisanta-t-il.

J'ai légèrement giflé son bras. '' Ce n'est pas gentil Jas ! ''

'' Non, tu as une bonne tête même pas coiffée ni maquillée et sans les vêtements. Tu n'es pas si mal, couchée sur ce lit en ce moment.''

Il me fit un clin d'œil d'un air joueur.

'' Tes coupures et ecchymoses ne sont pas très belles donc je peux dormir encore avec toi si tu veux. Dis-moi juste quand et où et je serai là, bébé.''

J'ai rigolé. Je voulais mettre la main sur un miroir pour contempler les dégâts mais cela ne me semblait pas aussi intéressant que l'offre de Jasper.

'' Tu es un idiot.''

'' Je veux juste te faire rire. Mais sérieusement, tu ne trouveras rien de plus chaud si tu regardes dans mes yeux.''

Dieu, c'était mon jour de chance ou quoi ?

'' Wow, Jas. Tu sais comment faire pour qu'une femme se sente bien. Tu es tellement sexy avec ces cernes noires et cette coiffure. Est-ce que je peux toucher ?''

Il se frotta le nez et il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un instant. '' Non, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. C'est problématique. ''

'' Et rien que je ne puisse résoudre, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il me serra la main rassurant.

Il s'agissait d'un geste doux et j'aurais eu un cœur de titane si je n'avais rien ressenti, mais je n'étais qu'une fille qui ressentait un million d'émotions à la fois.

'' Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?'' Demanda-t-il concerné.

'' Eh bien, je ne vais pas te mentir. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien.'' Dis-je.

Ça faisait mal, comme si j'avais une dizaine d'éléphants d'Afrique debout dans ma petite tête, même après que Carlisle m'ait déjà donné des antidouleurs.

Jasper me regardait en s'excusant.

'' En dehors de cela, je vais bien. Ton père m'a dit que je pouvais quitter l'hôpital dans les vingt-quatre heures. Il a dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de dégâts, et tout cela grâce à la ceinture de sécurité et les airbags de la voiture.''

'' Ouais. Nous avons été soulagé quand il nous a dit que tu n'étais pas gravement blessée. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions retourner au lycée dans un mois. ''

A-t-il réellement dit _un mois _?

'' Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne peux pas _ne pas _y aller. Nous avons un match la semaine prochaine.'' Grondai-je.

'' Bébé, je comprends que tu aimes l'école, mais tu ne peux pas y retourner tant que tu n'es pas rétablie. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. De plus, retourner à l'école gâcherait notre alibi du _voyage en Europe'' _Dit-il et faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. '' Peut-être devrions-nous vraiment aller en Europe ? ''

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

'' Jasper, j'adore ta façon de prendre soin de moi... Et bien je suppose que tu as raison. Peut-être que je devrais aller chez mon cousin.''

Je n'avais pas juste dit qu'il avait raison.

'' Vous ne voulez pas m'éloigner pour vous débarrasser de moi, n'est ce pas ?'' Demandai-je sérieusement.

'' Oh merde, je pensais avoir été discret. Grillé ! ''

Nous avons passé le reste de l'heure à parler de ce qui était arrivé à tout le monde récemment. Il m'a raconté qu'Emmett avait eu du sperme sur son uniforme de football, provoquant les foudres de l'entraîneur qui trouvait qu'il manquait de sophistication – j'étais, avec Jasper, mort de rire, au point d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

'' Et tu savais que j'allais avoir un petit frère ?''

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Je devais avoir quelques problèmes d'audition car je pensais qu'il avait dit qu'il allait avoir un petit frère.

'' Quoi ?''

'' Tu as bien entendu. Carlisle et Esmée vont avoir avoir un bébé.''

'' Wow.''

Aucun mot ne pouvait retranscrire ma surprise. Je veux dire, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Je suis sûr que Carlisle et Esmée devaient être enchantés, peu importe à quel point cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour d'autres personnes.

''Effectivement. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'ils ont parfois des relations sexuelles et qu'ils s'aiment toujours autant mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une preuve, putain.''

Il avait l'air un peu contrarié ou dégoûté, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'avouer.

'' Hé, ne sois pas si dur avec eux. Esmée n'a pas encore quarante ans, ce n'est pas si mal. De plus, je suis persuadée qu'ils sont être heureux.''

''Ouais je sais. Je pense juste que c'est vraiment bizarre. Je veux dire qu'Edward à vingt-trois ans, je vais en avoir dix-huit et je vais avoir un petit frère.''

'' Tu veux aller en France avec moi pour te vider un peu la tête ? On dirait que tu en as aussi besoin.''

Il secoua la tête légèrement et dit : '' C'est pas une si mauvaise idée.''

'' Donc, tu ne vas pas essayer de te débarrasser de moi ? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas rompre ? Je peux tout à fait comprendre.''

Jasper était totalement énervé, c'était déjà la troisième fois que je le mentionnais en soixante minutes. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, je l'avais dit en plaisantant. Il avait l'air ennuyé maintenant, merde. Et pendant une rapide seconde, j'eus peur pour ma vie.

'' Bella, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça maintenant.''

'' Faire quoi ?''

'' Tu essaies de me repousser. Je sais ce que tu fais.''

'' Mais Jas, je m'en vais pour une période indéterminée et tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi mais je ne peux rien faire s'il y a une bande de belles femmes autour de toi.''

J'avais raison. En un clin d'œil, les filles s'étaient présentées sans vergogne à Jasper, avec ou sans cadeau. Et cela m'agaçait profondément de les voir reluquer mon petit ami.

'' Bella, je n'aurai jamais...''

'' Bien sûr, Jas.''

Je ne voulais pas paraître sarcastique à ce sujet, mais c'est sorti tout seul, malheureusement.

'' Je pensais que le sujet était clos comme nous en avions déjà parlé. Écoute, tout ce qui te tracasse en ce moment, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ton état de santé.''

'' Jasper, je ne suis pas une malade mentale.''

C'est la vérité, il fallait qu'il me croie.

'' Bébé, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.''

Il avait l'air énervé et il y avait tant de douleur et je n'arrivais pas à me sentir désolée. J'avais rendu son si beau visage ravagé par la douleur, comme si je venais de poignarder à mort son dalmatien – ce qui n'est pas vrai car les Cullen n'avaient pas de chien.

Je ne voulais pas rompre avec Jasper. Au contraire, si mon cœur n'était pas en train de me dire que j'étais qu'une sale garce de lui casser toutes les grandes choses qui s'étaient passées dans notre vie, je serais la fille la plus heureuse pour toujours.

J'étais égoïste de le garder quand je savais que quelqu'un d'autre, comme Alice, pourrait lui donner la chance de connaître l'amour, parce que si je l'avais eu sur mon chemin, je voudrais aussi tomber amoureuse.

Et je voulais rompre avec lui parce que je ne pouvais pas me dire qu'il y avait une plus grande raison que le fait que je l'ai trompé avec son frère.

Je veux dire, évidemment, il est sorti avec Alice derrière mon dos et j'en avais été témoin de mes propres yeux.

'' Jasper, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?''

'' Oui chérie, tu le sais bien.''

'' Es-tu vraiment amoureux de moi ?''

Silence.

Je souris faiblement. Il était injuste de ma part de lui poser des questions sur ses sentiments alors que moi-même je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

'' Tu as dit une fois que tu voulais te marier à vingt-cinq ans et que tu voulais deux enfants. Tu voulais une maison sur la plage quelque part le long de la côté en Caroline du Sud et tu ne veux pas vivre dans un endroit près d'une grande ville...''

Il frotta son visage, fatigué, lentement, et me regarda avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte, suspendue, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le dire.

'' Je ne dis pas que je ne peux pas être cette fille de ton rêve car crois moi, il n'y aurait rien de mieux que de vieillir à tes côtés parce que je t'ai toujours connu. C'est juste que je...''

'' Ne le dis pas Bella.''

J'aimais Jasper, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui, et au fond de moi, je savais ce qu'il se passerait tôt ou tard – il se réveillerait et réaliserait un jour que ça ne vaut pas la peine de rester avec moi.

'' Je t'aime et je tiens à toi, mais nous devons faire face à la réalité, un jour, tu te rendras compte qu'il y a d'autres filles prêtes à te rendre fou amoureux et je sais que je ne suis pas cette fille.''

'' Bella, on a le temps de voir, nous sommes seulement au lycée.''

'' Exactement. Penses-tu honnêtement que nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de nous marier ? Nous serons diplômés dans neuf mois et nous irons dans des universités différentes.''

Il avait l'intention d'aller à Dartmouth alors que je visais Yale. Même si ces deux universités se trouvaient dans le même état, nous ne pourrions pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Je croyais fermement que dans une relation, pour que ça fonctionne, il devait y avoir une constante communication.

Notre relation, avant, semblait facile pour nous deux, car nous nous impliquions, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons attirés par d'autres personnes.

En outre, même si on était ensemble au secondaire, je serais toujours gênée dans le fait d'avoir une relation à distance car c'était la chose impossible dans l'existence.

'' Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela maintenant ? Tu as peur que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et que je romps avec toi ? ''

Oui, en partie.

'' Jasper, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne t'en es juste pas encore rendu compte. Je sais d'autres choses aussi mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les révéler.''

Confusion, culpabilité, reconnaissance traversèrent son visage plus vite que la lumière - soit trois cent millions de mètres par secondes, pour être précise.

'' Je veux juste que tu sois libre... et que tu ne penses pas à moi et que tu fasses ce que tu as _vraiment _envie de faire.''

'' Bella, il y a des choses que nous voulons faire mais que nous devons pas faire.''

'' Es-tu en train de dire que tu es avec moi parce que...''

'' Non, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.''

Je lui ai souri et lui ai serré affectueusement la main.

'' Si tu le voulais. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu veux.''

''Mais nous sommes si bien ensemble.''

Il disait la vérité, nous étions si bien ensemble.

'' Tu ne penses pas que je le sais ? Je peux vivre avec seulement toi à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie, et tu sais très bien que je t'adore, de bien des façons.''

Il gloussa de façon sexy. Il me fit oublier ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Je blâmai mes stupides hormones d'adolescente pour cela.

'' Ouais, je peux vivre avec ton corps nu à côté de moi pour toujours.''

Il regarda rêveur et il était, haut la main, l'un des gars les plus beaux que j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Je décidai de mémoriser comme il était à l'heure actuelle, parce que j'avais prévu de me le rappeler comme cela pour le restant de ma vie.

'' Donc nous nous séparons vraiment ?''

''Oui, je crois bien, même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux.''

Je regretterais plus tard, mais maintenant, Jasper était ma priorité numéro un.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si je ne veux pas rompre ?''

Jasper me regarda tristement.

'' Je t'aime, Jas, et je te promets que même si on n'est plus ensemble, je t'aimerais toujours autant.''

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement sur le front.

'' Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on se sépare, Bella.''

'' Il y a autre chose, Jas. Quand nous étions en pause cet été, je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons.''

Eh bien, c'était juste un gars – son frère pour être exact.

Et techniquement, il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un rencart.

'' Dimanche soir, avant la reprise des cours, j'_étais_ avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

Là, je disais la vérité.

'' C'est le passé Bella. Nous n'étions plus ensemble.''

Je sentis une larme sur ma peau et pour la première fois, je vis Jasper Cullen pleurer. Il n'était pas juste une bombe hyper sexy qui fait baver les filles. Il avait de réelles émotions humaines.

'' Je t'ai trompé.''

J'avais décidé de lui épargner les détails car ça ne ferait que davantage lui faire mal.

J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je puisse faire... Attendre ses prochaines paroles et assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

'' Bella, autant ça me fait mal, je comprends, vraiment. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et tu m'as pardonné quand j'en ai fait. Peut-on éviter de faire cela maintenant, s'il te plaît ?'' Supplia-t-il.

'' Jasper, si nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, alors nous le serons et nous nous marierons à vingt-cinq. Je vais même aller à Las Vegas pour t'épouser si tu veux que ce soit rapide. Mas dès maintenant, tu es un homme libre et je te donne le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux. Nous avons besoin d'arranger les choses, une bonne fois pour toute.''

Il hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension bien que ce fut à contrecœur.

'' Je veux que tu reprennes ta vie là où tu l'as laissé.''

'' Que veux-tu dire ? ''

'' Tu sais, la nuit où tu as embrassé Alice ? Je sais ce que tu ressens à son sujet. Je ne suis pas stupide Jasper. J'ai toujours su que tu étais attiré par elle.''

Je creusais ma propre tombe... Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment prête à le voir avec Alice, ou n'importe qu'elle fille si tôt, dans quelques mois, peut-être.

'' Juste essaye... Mais ne va pas faire le tapin à Hollywood, s'il te plaît. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant. Oh, et n'oublie pas qu'il faut se protéger en tout temps.''

J'ai essayé de mettre un sourire joyeux sur mon visage alors que je plaisantais. Je faisais quelque chose de bien et je ne devais pas me sentir mal à ce sujet...

Même si cela signifiait que j'allais perdre tout ce que j'avais eu avec Jasper.

'' Amis ?''

'' Ouais, pour l'instant.'' Accepta-t-il finalement, en souriant gentiment.

Nous nous penchâmes l'un vers l'autre pour nous embrasser pour la dernière fois. C'était quelque chose que nous avions fait souvent ces quatre dernières années mais ce fut probablement l'un des moments les plus inoubliables que j'ai partagé avec Jasper, peu importe à quel point il était douloureux.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup laissant la place à Emmett et la voix de Rosalie en fond sonore, mettant fin à notre baiser d'adieu.

Nous nous éloignâmes de l'autre à contrecœur et je finis les joues rouges et chaudes.

'' Amis, hein ?'' Me taquina-t-il tranquillement.

Eh bien, pourrait-il me blâmer de penser qu'il était irrésistible ?

'' La ferme.''

J'ai regardé Rosalie et Emmett timidement. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air heureux de voir que j'allais déjà mieux.

'' Eh bien, je vois que tout va bien puisque ton appétit sexuel est revenu.'' Dit Emmett, taquin, un sourire sur son visage qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes très mignonnes.

Dieu, il était un tel gamin, mais c'est comme ça que je l'appréciais.

'' Em, ne l'embarrasse pas.'' Dit Rosalie en giflant le bras de son copain.

J'ai essayé de me lever du lit, dans l'espoir de donner un câlin correct, mais Jasper, prévoyant ce que j'avais en tête, m'empêcha de le faire.

Donc, je gémis de frustration.

'' Hé les gars ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Vous avez juste raté Alice il y a deux heures.''

'' Ouais, elle nous a appelé en disant que tu étais réveillée. Comment tu te sens ?'' Demanda Rosalie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

'' Je vais bien, je suppose.''

Emmett n'a pas semblé déconcerté que Rosalie l'ait grondé. Avec un sourire encore plus large, il dit : '' Tu as retrouvé de l'énergie pour mon copain ? Car il na pas tiré son coup depuis une semaine.''

Cette fois, Rosalie le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. '' Vas-tu arrêter s'il te plaît ? '' Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit en s'excusant. '' Carlisle m'a dit que tu allais bientôt sortir. C'est quand déjà ?''

Ce soir ?

Merde, je voulais sortir de là très rapidement. Je n'avais aucune intention de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je détestais les hôpitaux.

'' Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait partir dès qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle va vite guérir. Il a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée sérieusement donc tout va bien.'' Répondit Jasper en tapotant ma tête comme si j'étais un chien.

'' C'est génial ! '' Déclara Rosalie, radieuse. '' Tu vas pouvoir revenir aux entraînements des cheerleaders.

'' Elle va vivre chez son cousin en France pendant un moment, donc elle part à Marseille puis peut-être à Chamonix dès qu'elle sort de l'hôpital.''

'' Tu vas en France ?'' Déclara Emmett avec enthousiasme.

Rosalie roula des yeux.

'' Ouais. Je dois juste appeler mon frère et lui parler de mes projets pour qu'il ne se précipite pas vers l'Amérique. Alice m'a donné l'impression qu'il avait prévu de revenir à la maison pour moi.''

Rosalie et Emmett prirent un air coupable à la mention de mon demi-frère. Alice avait mentionné que Rosalie avait effectivement parlé avec lui.

'' Je jure que je ne voulais pas participer, Bella. Ils m'ont forcé à trouver le numéro de ton frère.''

Emmett avait gardé ses mains levées en l'air et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

'' Je suis désolée B. C'est normal qu'il soit au courant. Tes parents étaient injoignables et nous ne savions pas vraiment qui aviser.''

Sérieusement, je n'étais pas le moins du monde bouleversée qu'ils aient appelé mon frère. Bien sûr, c'était un peu ennuyeux car il était surprotecteur avec moi, mais je l'aimais et si cet événement le faisait revenir et passer plus de temps avec moi, l'idée était plus que la bienvenue.

Donc plus tard dans la journée, je l'ai appelé, en disant qu'il n'avait pas à bouger son cul vers les États-Unis parce que j'avais prévu d'aller en France pour un moment. Il avait accepté de ne pas courir à la maison, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait me voir rapidement.

Ce soir, j'ai du dire au revoir à Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant un moment.

**Alors, heureuses ? Jasper / Bella FINI ! **

**Commentaires ? **


	8. Page de Pub

**Comme toutes les choses qui durent, une petite page de publicité s'impose.**

Nous voilà donc en plein milieu de cette fiction, sept chapitres ont été traduit et il en reste sept autres.

Je suis à la recherche de fictions pour passer mon été. C'est le moment pour vous de promouvoir vos propres fictions ou bien celles que vous avez particulièrement appréciés. J'adorerai passer laisser un petit mot.

Deuxième petite chose, je pense être plus douée pour les traductions que pour l'écriture. C'est pourquoi, je recherche une fiction, en anglais, que je pourrai traduire dès la rentrée scolaire car je pense que Hot For A Teacher sera bouclé d'ici la fin de l'été.

Enfin, je voudrais apprendre à mieux connaître mes lectrices. Où habitez-vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ? … Enfin ce genre de choses ^^

Pour terminer cette page de pub, je vous laisse les liens de mes fictions favorites. Certaines sont sûrement très connues et que vous avez sûrement déjà lues mais je les mets quand même au cas où vous ne les connaissez pas. (Ôter les parenthèses)

* * *

><p><strong>Love at First Sight de SoSweetySoCrazy<strong>

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6753295/1/

Un anniversaire, une rencontre, un feu d'artifice. Et si l'amour était au rendez-vous ? OS pour le concours Sex Birthday du forum Lovelemon-in-fic et la suite.

**Le mystère E Masen de Story13**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6493727/1/

Après ses études de lettres, Bella trouve une place chez un éditeur à New York. Cet éditeur publie les romans de **E**. **Masen**, l'auteur aux Best-sellers **le** plus mystérieux du moment. Personne ne sait qui il est, ni à quoi il ressemble…

**Les Naufragés de phika17**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5440534/1/

Esmée Swan rencontre Carlisle Cullen. Leurs enfants ne se cotoient pas au lycée. Malgré **les** réticences de leurs progénitures, ils vont se marier. Tous partent pour le voyage de noces, mais l'avion se crashe... Des rescapés, une île, 6 jeunes adultes.

**Babies on their minds de pierard85**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6250924/1/

TRADUCTION de la fic de cecilia 1204: Bella est une sage-femme à l'hôpital de Forks. Elle rencontre le nouvel obstétricien Edward Cullen et dès le debut l'attraction est puissante et instantanée. La vie dans une maternité est pleine de hauts et de bas.

**Bella Swan : Kidnappeuse de kafryne**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5230221/1/

-Hum... Bonjour, mon nom est **Bella** **Swan**, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais vos enfants sont avec moi, et je pensais que vous voudriez peut être les avoir avec vous. Donc... Appelez moi. FOUS RIRES GARANTIS! Traduction.

**My bestfriend's son de caro30**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5368772/1/

Bella, 22 ans, mère célibataire encore à la fac. Je vis avec Emmett, mon frère. Notre meilleur ami est en Irak. Tout le monde veut savoir qui est le père de mon fils. Est-ce que je leur demande, moi, si leur grand-mère fait du vélo ? Non, bon alors! AH

**Quand je serais grande de Sandra Pattinson**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6308236/1/

Il est bien connu que les petits garçons tombent amoureux de leur maman, tout comme les petites filles disent vouloir épouser leur père **quand** elles seront **grandes**… Il y a toujours une exception à la règle et Bella en fait partie. Venez lire le résumé!

**Roommates de Ptite vampire**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6272255/1/

Edward Cullen aime la vie et les femmes...Sa vie est régie par des règles simples et courtes. Bella Swan est une fille sans histoire, qui aime repousser les limites qu'on lui impose. Une salle de bain en commun plus tard, en ressortiront-ils indemnes?

**USS California de EstL**

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5355206/1/

Bella et Edward partagent une amitié étrange mais surtout secrète. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'au jour où ... All Human - Tous Humain /

Sinon je peux vous proposer comme auteur : **Popolove et missleez.**

* * *

><p><strong>BONNES VACANCES !<strong>

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci à Phika17 d'avoir posté la 100e Reviews ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à , sauf Marie-Pauline, Ashley et Rob. L'histoire est de mme(.)cullen**

**Ce chapitre est le plus long pour le moment, d'où le retard !**

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

**Ronnie : Déjà merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Bella et Jasper allait bien ensemble, mais personnellement je préfère les couples classiques. **

**Avec le répertoire, Chuchi et moi organisons un concours 'un homme en uniforme' n'hésitez pas à déposer vos candidatures ! **

**Http:/ fanfictions-repertoire(.)skyrock(.)com/ **

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction (et son cours de grammaire/conjugaison ^^) malgré qu'elle a beaucoup de boulot ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté à mon retour de vacances, soit vers le 15 août. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est traduit et en correction ! **

**Chapitre 8 **

**Point de Vue de Bella**

S'il y avait un endroit sur Terre où je pourrai vivre ailleurs que Beverly Hills, en Californie, ce serait Marseille. Situé le long de la côte sud-est de la France, Marseille avait une population atteignant un million six cent mille personnes – plus petite que Paris, mais néanmoins pas très loin de la capitale.

Voilà une semaine et un jour que j'avais quitté les États-Unis, et depuis j'étais chez ma cousine Marie-Pauline. Elle vivait dans sa propre maison même si ma tante Thérèse habitait à un peu plus d'un mile (N/T : Environ 1,6 km) de chez elle. Les deux m'avaient offert l'hospitalité mais j'avais choisi de rester avec Marie-Pauline car nous étions proches.

Comme des sœurs, même.

Marie-Pauline était enfant unique et elle était l'une des personnes les plus gâtées que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie. Elle était pire qu'Alice. Avec Alice, nous étions deux à la supporter alors c'était plus facile alors que j'étais toute seule avec ma cousine. Ma cousine était riche, mais son travail lui permettait toutes ces folies – elle était mannequin depuis ses six ans alors elle connaissait tout le monde dans le milieu de la mode. En ce moment, elle était l'exclusivité de Louis Vuitton et Cole Haan. Elle était à ce point étonnante.

Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, elle mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle était vraiment belle, avait une belle paire de seins et des jambes incroyablement longues.

Mais c'était essentiellement son profil.

Je devais à Marie-Pauline la fille que j'étais devenue aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir lors de ces huit derniers étés. Elle n'avait que cinq ans de plus que moi mais nous avions presque tout fait ensemble.

« C'est l'histoire d'amour la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, et crois-moi, j'en ai déjà entendu pas mal. Il ne pouvait pas être plus stupide. Que vas-tu faire, puisque tu es son élève ? »

Je lui avais tout dit sur Edward, dont les petits détails de notre partie de sexe, et elle n'avait cessé de m'interroger un peu plus. Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans la piscine, ce qui était vraiment nécessaire car c'était un des jours les plus chauds de Marseille.

Marie-Pauline était extatique face à mon destin.

Elle avait rencontré à deux reprises Jasper quand il m'avait accompagné en France lors des deux derniers étés. Bien sûr, elle l'avait trouvé très charmant et lui donna même une note de dix sur dix. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont j'ai rompu avec lui.

« Excuse-moi ! Cousine, tu es absolument magnifique et personne ne peut se refuser à toi. » (N/T : Le « Excuse-moi » est en français dans le texte.)

« Et bien évidemment quelqu'un l'a déjà fait. » Lui dis-je tristement, en regardant les petites vagues onduler du rebord de la piscine jusqu'à nous. ''Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je sois son élève ou bien que j'ai été la copine de son frère, ou peut-être les deux.''

Merde, je ne savais pas quel était son problème, mais je savais que je le détestais.

Ma vie était _parfaite _avant que je le connaisse, et maintenant, j'avais perdu tout cela parce qu'il avait décidé de revenir à Beverly Hills.

Encore une fois, je me trouvais dans ce putain de déni, comme d'habitude.

« Eh bien, il est vrai que tu étais la petite amie de Jasper. S'il était un peu aventureux, il accepterait les interactions Profs/Élèves, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les enseignants sont censés, en premier lieu, enseigner aux étudiants... » Elle accentuait sa phrase de manière suggestive.

Ne pensait-elle pas que j'étais déjà au courant de tout cela ?

C'est ce que je croyais quand Marie-Pauline a dit que c'était ce que devait faire le copain de Jasper. C'était d'une telle complication et je devrais avoir au moins trente ans pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

« Je ne sais rien à ce propos mais je ne devrais plus penser à lui. Les Cullen sont de mauvaises nouvelles à eux tous seuls. » Je pensais à la manière dont j'étais immensément attirée par chacun des Cullen, et oui, cela comprenait le père – ça me rendait malade à plus d'une raison.

Ne pensez pas à mal – j'apprécie simplement la perfection de Carlisle. Il était déjà un homme stable et certainement très admiré. Ce n'est pas que je voulais Carlisle. C'est plus comme si je voulais ce qu'il était devenu.

Je suppose.

Comme je disais, je m'étais imaginée me marier à quelqu'un comme lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je souhaitais.

« Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas le reste de l'année ici en France ? Tu sais, les gars Français sont tous aussi chauds ! »

« Nahhh ! Je les aime moi les Américains. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, demain soir tu viens à Paris avec moi et nous allons célébrer ton anniversaire dignement ! »

Le lendemain, Marie-Pauline roulait afin de rejoindre le jet privé pour Paris. Ce soir, c'était l'ouverture de la ligne d'automne de _Louis Vuitton_ et un rendez-vous pour les passionnés de mode – et un événement majeur pour les mannequins comme Marie surtout depuis qu'elle était l'égérie.

Il était près de cinq heures et le spectacle allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Marie m'avait laissé son laissez-passer VIP pour la deuxième rangée des invités, alors qu'elle devait être en coulisse. Je m'assis, avec ma robe courte noire _Chanel, _à côté d'une vieille dame à ma droite alors que mon siège de gauche restait vacant.

Cette scène me rappela celle d'il y a deux ans. C'était également un vendredi et Marie-Pauline faisait le défilé _Victoria's Secret, _ici à Paris aussi. Le siège à côté de moi était également vacant et il avait fallu attendre que le spectacle soit à son paroxysme pour que mon voisin se montre.

_« Excusez-moi, est ce le B14 ? »_

_Je me retournais vers le propriétaire de la voix séduisante. _

_Putain de merde. C'était Rob Pattinson, d'Harry Potter. _

_« Euh, parlez-vous anglais ? » (N/T : En français dans le texte)_

_Et maintenant, il pensait que je ne parlais pas anglais. Tout simplement génial._

_« Euh ouais, c'est le B14, je suppose. »_

_J'étais assis au B15 ce qui devait signifier que c'était le B14, je pense._

_« Merci. Je suis Rob, Rob Pattinson. »_

_Il sourit de façon sexy alors qu'il me tendait sa main pour la serrer. _

_Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à agir normalement. Bien sûr, j'étais entourée de célébrités, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une pour qui j'avais eu le béguin. Cédric Diggory était le plus grand personnage créé par JK Rowling. _

_Enfin, je touchai sa main, et nous échangeâmes une poignée de mains._

_« Isabella, mais s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. »_

Je rêvassais _à nouveau._

Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide. C'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai réalisé que le siège de gauche était libre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer voir Rob Pattinson à nouveau. Il était vraiment charmant et il m'avait fallu tout mon self-control pour ne pas tromper Jasper il y a deux ans en convenant d'une nuit à Paris. Il m'avait demandé de sortir et j'avais dit non.

Je savais que si ça devait se reproduire je ne dirais pas non. La musique changea, les lumières s'éteignirent et les modèles sortirent un par un.

Deux heures plus tard, Marie-Pauline et moi nous retrouvâmes à dîner au McDonald's. J'avais commandé un repas de poulet en deux parties, spaghetti, une grande frite et un grand Coca. Je surveillais religieusement ce que je mangeais surtout quand j'étais avec ma cousine.

Ce soir, cependant, nous avions décidé de briser les règles.

Nous sommes allées à l'ambassade de Superclub après le dîner et je ne pus réprimer mon excitation. C'était la première fois que Marie-Pauline m'emmenait ici en France. Elle avait des relations et j'avais donc été autorisée à venir avec elle et je rentrais dans le club sans que le vigile pose de questions.

« Wow, c'est dingue ! » Criai-je à travers la musique techno en fond.

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

Nous allâmes au bar et commandâmes deux boissons. Plus tard, un couple de ses amies mannequins se montrèrent et partagèrent notre box privé. Elles se présentèrent comme Ashley et Victoria. Je découvris que Ashley venait des États-Unis et Victoria du Canada.

« C'est son anniversaire dimanche, alors nous le célébrons ce soir ! » Avoua Marie-Pauline d'un ton neutre.

« Ah ouais ? » Demanda Victoria avec un sourire sur le visage.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en guise de réponse.

« Super, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi et il a cruellement besoin de se détendre. Je pense que tu seras heureuse de le rencontrer. »

Sans déconner. Était-ce supposé être un cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Eh bien, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle suggérait.

Elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone et je la regardai pendant qu'elle appelait son 'invité'.

« Il arrive. » Dit-elle avec suffisance. « Mon ami vient de faire le chemin depuis le Canada et c'est sa première soirée ici alors _s'il vous plaît _faîtes lui passer un bon moment. Sa vie en dépend. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de vider son verre de tequila. Cette femme était proche de sa perte, sauf si elle jouait la comédie.

On frappa à la porte et mon cœur s'accéléra trois fois plus vite que d'habitude.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. »

Je courus vers la porte pour étreindre mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Sexy, beau et célèbre le cadeau d'anniversaire !

J'étais persuadée que toutes les filles de ce monde voulait _mon _cadeau d'anniversaire et il y en a qui tuerait pour cela.

Rob Pattinson allait fêter mon dix-huitième anniversaire avec moi, ma cousine et ses amies.

« Wow ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous retrouvons à nouveau, ici ! » Dis-je, incrédule.

Il gloussa et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pavaner. Il était vraiment beau de près. Pourquoi les célébrités ont un look si parfait, hein ?

Même ses cheveux bruns en désordre qui étaient censés être sales lui donnaient un air parfaitement coiffé-décoiffé.

Son manque de rasage qui, sur d'autres spécimens mâles donnait un air dégoûtant, lui donnait un air plutôt agréable.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir gardé le contact avec Marie. Elle m'a dit que tu étais ici. »

Oh wow, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Marie-Pauline, Ashley et Victoria commencèrent un tour de bière-pong sans se soucier de nous inviter et Rob et moi étions livrés à nous-mêmes dans l'angle de la pièce.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir. C'était il y a beaucoup trop longtemps, tu ne penses pas? »

Même pire que longtemps !

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et c'était réellement agréable de connaître la gloire qu'il a acquis avec _Twilight _et pas grâce à sa belle gueule.

« Ouais. »

« Alors, tu veux danser ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Je réfléchis à ce sujet. Rob était affirmativement l'un des hommes le plus célèbres dans le monde en ce moment et est-ce qu'il savait ce que signifierait de danser avec moi en public ?

« Tu es sûr ? »

Je me devais de demander.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu si je suis sûr ? Bien sûr que je le suis. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et tu sais bien que j'ai le béguin pour toi. »

J'ai senti mes joues chauffer et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait remarqué mes rougeurs malgré l'obscurité.

« Très bien. »

Nous descendîmes, rejoignîmes le centre de la piste de danse et commençâmes à nous balancer ensemble au rythme de la musique.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose de bizarre ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Dis-je à haute voix. La musique forte faisait qu'il était difficile de parler spontanément.

« Je ne danse pas. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu m'as changé, parce que tu essayes d'être gentille, mais je me devais te le demander puisqu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis quoi ? Deux ans ? »

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas de photos de lui en train de danser, et croyez-moi, Rob était partout sur les tabloïds quotidiens, chaque numéro de _OK ! Magazine, GQ, Seventeen, Cosmopolitain, _et dans tous les autres magazines dont j'ignorais l'existence, même ceux qui n'évoquaient pas les nouvelles célébrités que montre la télévision.

« Non, non... Tu es très bien. »

Il n'était pas le meilleur danseur, mais comme il le disait, il s'en fichait. Au moins, il était capable de se balancer sur la musique.

« Je me demande pourquoi personne ne t'a encore attaqué ! »

Je lui dis et il jeta sa tête en arrière en riant à ma plaisanterie. Il n'était pas habillé incognito ce soir donc je pensais que des gens l'auraient reconnu facilement.

« Eh bien, je ne suis personne à tes côtés. »

Ai-je dit que Rob était un beau parleur ? Et il était sacrément bon, putain !

« Tu dois me faire marcher, je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans et tu es... _toi._ »

« S'il te plaît, Bella. Tu es tellement adorable. Un jour, je te montrerai à quel point tu es belle. »

Et je rougis encore plus... car c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire – pas que je le voulais.

Quand la chanson se termina, nous décidâmes de retourner à l'étage et rejoindre les autres pour boire un verre.

« Ashley et Marie sont complètement ivres. Vicky peut encore relativement sobre de sorte qu'elle puisse accompagnée Ashley à leur hôtel. »

J'ai regardé Ashley et ma cousine. Elles étaient sur le canapé de cuir noir, presque couchées l'une sur l'autre et leurs longues jambes étalées. Victoria n'avait pas l'air mieux aussi. Elle agissait comme si elle était ivre, et comme je disais, peut-être qu'elle ne jouait que la comédie.

Et je ne verrais pas la différence.

« Je crois que je vais rester à l'eau. » Dis-je en plaisantant.

« C'est une excellente idée, Bella. »

Nous avons tous les deux ri de nos sarcasmes. C'était vraiment amusant de traîner avec lui parce qu'il était vraiment terre à terre et diablement drôle.

Nous finîmes de nous installer dans notre coin sombre mais propre avec une bouteille de bière.

« Alors tu repars vraiment demain ? »

Autant j'espérais que mon ton était nonchalant, autant je voulais qu'il sonne mon espoir.

Ok, peut-être que j'exagérais.

« Ouais, malheureusement. Je veux dire, si j'avais su que tu étais ici, j'aurais demandé un plus long congé avant de filmer, mais nous venons tout juste d'obtenir l'emplacement au Canada. Je suis ici uniquement pour le travail promotionnel pour Armani. »

« Merde, c'est triste. » Dis-je tristement mais très vite je ne pus me retenir de rire.

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour demander ça, est-ce que tu veux sortir un peu dehors ? Je suis désolé, j'ai juste besoin de demander. »

J'ai aimé Rob Pattinson – beaucoup – et je pense que j'ai déjà dit cela un bon millier de fois.

Parfois, le mauvais timing pouvait tout gâcher.

Je secouai légèrement la tête, ne sachant comment lui refuser.

Je n'étais pas prête pour cela et ne pouvais m'infliger toutes les autres rencontres aussi célèbres soient-elles.

« Je... Je t'apprécie Rob, vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai rompu récemment avec mon premier petit ami alors que ça faisait quatre ans que nous étions ensemble et je ne pense pas être prête pour une nouvelle relation. Je suis désolée. »

Il me sourit en signe de compréhension et il me serra la main rassurant. « C'est bon. J'imagine ce que tu ressens Bella. J'espère que ça ne te rend pas malade que je te le demande à chaque fois. Peux-tu voir à quel point je suis fou de toi ? »

Il se força à faire une petit rire afin de masquer à quel point il était timide d'admettre ses sentiments _intenses_. Pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à être entouré de millions de personnes, cette attitude était sacrément surprenante.

Encore une fois, quelqu'un devait assumer ces choses-là. Les stéréotypes sont des conneries après tout, et je n'attendrais plus rien concernant Rob. Il était seulement un homme avec un travail super cool de toute façon.

Je devrais sauter de haut en bas. Quelqu'un de si doux et si gentil, si beau, si célèbre et si demandé, Robert Pattinson m'aimait.

Chaque fille de ce monde aurait tué pour cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas être une fille normale même si je le voulais. C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

« Euh vraiment ? » Demandai-je timidement.

« Penses-tu que nous pouvons sortir en ami, en tout bien tout honneur ? Je veux dire, si tu n'es pas prête aujourd'hui, certes, mais je pense qu'obtenir ton amitié serait suffisant. »

Je souris en reconnaissance de ses simples mots, mais très doux.

« Je pense que ça me va. »

Rien ne pouvait arrêter le sourire qui s'affichait sur mes lèvres. Il me regarda, étonnamment heureux ce qui me fit plaisir aussi.

J'étais amie avec Rob Pattinson.

Le dimanche, je me réveillai toute excitée car aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire, mon dix huitième et en France. Il y avait tellement de choses à célébrer à ce sujet mais le plus important (et naturellement), j'appréciais juste le fait que j'étais officiellement une adulte. J'avais dix-huit ans et ça allait changer beaucoup de choses dans ma vie.

Jasper ne serait plus obligé de me rappeler que j'avais dix mois de moins que lui.

Emmett ne m'appellerait plus le bébé du groupe parce que maintenant, nous avions tous dix-huit ans.

Rosalie ne me verrait plus comme sa petite sœur, parce que maintenant, nous avions le même âge. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait que deux mois de plus.

Alice ne dirait plus que j'étais obligée d'écouter ses conseils sur la mode parce qu'elle avait cinq mois de plus d'expérience.

Mon compte était maintenant débloqué. Je pouvais m'acheter une maison à Miami et ne jamais revenir si je le voulais.

Et encore, je n'étais pas juridiquement autorisée à acheter de l'alcool et des cigarettes, pas que ça m'empêchait de boire ou d'aller en boîte – mais là n'était pas la question.

J'avais désormais dix-huit ans, et mille choses étaient liées au changement.

Comme d'habitude, Marie-Pauline n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller avant deux heures et ça ne me surprenait plus. Il n'était que huit heures du matin alors j'avais six heures à attendre que la reine Marie daigne m'honorer de sa présence majestueuse.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire...

Cela me surprit quand une heure plus tard j'ai entendu la voix de Marie faisant écho de l'étage jusque dans les escaliers.

« Isa ? »

« Je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Elle passa la porte la bouche grande ouverte.

« Que diable fais-tu ici ? Où est Clarisse ? Tu n'avais pas l'intention de brûler ma maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je la dévisageai après sa plaisanterie.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, cousine. Tu _sais _que je peux cuisiner. Je le fais tout le temps... Et je surveille la cuisson de mon gâteau d'anniversaire, merci beaucoup. »

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés avant de se diriger vers le frigo duquel elle en sortit une boîte vraiment grande. « Tu te rends compte que j'ai un gâteau d'anniversaire pour ma cousine, non ? »

« Et en plus tu t'es réveillée tôt ! Il y a du monde qui vient ? » Lui souris-je chaleureusement alors qu'elle plaçait la boîte sur le table ronde et marron.

« Eh bien, c'est _ton _anniversaire et comme tu n'es pas là chaque année, j'ai donc mis mon réveil. »

« Tu es incroyable, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Y a-t-il un autre mot qu'incroyable parce que tu vas devoir me remercier plus tard pour de plus grosses surprises. »

Je secouai la tête légèrement avant que j'aille vers elle et lui donner une plus longue étreinte.

« Merci, cousine. »

« Tu es la bienvenue, ainsi que Rob. »

Elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle valsait hors de la cuisine.

Cette nuit-là, Marie-Pauline m'avait emmenée à mon dîner d'anniversaire dans un restaurant cinq étoiles. Nous étions toutes deux habillées très décontractées, bien que je porte des bottes, un jean et un _topshop _qui ne donnait pas un air ordinaire.

« Pourquoi as-tu ton _Mac _avec toi ? Ton téléphone est sans fil. »

Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était dans la technologie informatique depuis que son travail la gardait occupée.

Alors que nous attendions d'être servie, Marie-Pauline tapait rapidement sur son carnet de note et puis finalement, elle me regarda avec un sourire sur son visage et dit : « Quelqu'un va venir dîner avec nous. »

J'ai regardé autour de moi, me demandant qui d'autre pourrait nous rejoindre pour dîner surtout si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais personnellement, mais en regardant à chaque table, les gens étaient dans leurs propre monde.

« Quoi ? »

« Et quelqu'un veut te parler en ce moment et il pensait que c'était la meilleure façon... »

Ma question trouva sa réponse quand une conversation sur Skype s'ouvrit et une vidéo apparut sur le côté droit de l'écran.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, encore une fois Bella. »

Rob Pattinson m'amusait, vraiment beaucoup.

« Hey ! »

Nous avons bavardé quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le serveur nous annonce que le dîner était prêt.

Je remerciai Rob d'avoir pris la peine de prendre un moment pour me saluer et pour mon anniversaire.

Marie poussa son carnet dans son sac et dit : « Allons-y »

J'ai froncé mes sourcils, d'un air interrogateur. Nous devions juste venir ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils ont dit que notre nourriture est prête. »

« Oui je sais. Suis-moi, veux-tu ? »

Elle se leva de table et je la regardai alors qu'elle se retourna et s'éloigna. Je me dépêchai de suivre son exemple, allant dans un salon isolé dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Le personnel ouvrit la salle pour nous et ce qui était à l'intérieur de la salle me surprit et me fit presque pleurer.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! »

Mes meilleurs amis n'avaient pas oublié mes dix-huit ans, ils avaient tous survolé les États-Unis juste pour passer la journée - ou la nuit - avec moi.

J'ai regardé Marie-Pauline qui souriait fièrement et je me hâtai de lui donner une accolade reconnaissante. Elle était vraiment la meilleure.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes là ! Merci ! »

Ils se levèrent, un par un, et vinrent m'embrasser en guise de salutations.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. » Dit Jasper quand il m'embrassa affectueusement le front.

Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux et les cernes que j'avais causées avaient disparu.

Nous avons mangé notre dîner fort heureusement, et ce fut l'occasion de parler des derniers événements puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Marie-Pauline me remit une enveloppe rouge brillante. Ce n'était pas de l'argent, j'en étais sûre.

Je l'ouvris et je vis deux billets pour l'Italie pour un séjour tous frais payés.

« Cette chose n'expire pas avant trois ans, je pense. »

Je la remerciai avec un autre câlin et peu après, Emmett me remit son cadeau.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai pensé que ça te rappellerait que je suis toujours là pour toi. »

C'était le présent le plus gros, il était emballé dans un gigantesque papier et je crois que j'avais une idée de ce que c'était.

« Emm, il te ressemble ! Merci pour cet ours ! »

Il sourit fièrement ce qui montra ses deux adorables fossettes.

Le cadeau d'Alice et Rosalie était le suivant. Elles me donnèrent une enveloppe en or avec des sourires fiers sur leurs visages.

« La Cinquième Avenue ? Oh, wow ! »

C'était un chèque cadeau de 30 000$ qui devait sûrement servir de couverture pour une virée shopping à New York.

« Rose et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions aller tous ensemble un week-end et faire toutes les boutiques comme des folles ! »

Alice disait cela comme si elle ne faisait jamais du shopping comme une folle et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant elle.

Le dernier présent était de Jasper. Il me tendit une boite rose de chez Tiffany et mes yeux ont sans doute doublé de taille quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

« Détends-toi, Bella... Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Ouvre-le. »

J'ai ouvert la boîte rose et j'y ai vu un des plus beaux colliers en or blanc avec un charmant pendentif en cœur et des diamants durs faisant le relief.

« C'est vraiment beau. Je te remercie Jas. »

Je me suis levée pour le remercier et il riait à mon oreille. « De rien. »

Il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient arrivés à peine deux heures auparavant et ils devaient partir demain matin. Je leur ai proposé de rester plus longtemps mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

Marie-Pauline les invita à rester avec nous cette nuit et ils ont tous accepté heureusement. Rosalie, Alice et moi allâmes dans ma chambre pendant que Jasper et Emmett occupaient les deux autres chambres.

Nous étions tous prêts à aller au lit – nous avions revêtu nos tenues de nuit – et pourtant nous n'avions pas sommeil.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les réveiller et passer le maximum de temps ensemble ce soir. »

Je réfléchissais à l'idée de Rosalie mais Alice avait d'autres plans.

« Je pense que tu es un génie, Rose ! »

Elles sautèrent toutes les deux sur mon lit et me tirèrent par les pieds.

« Bella, lèves-toi ! »

« Ok, je suis debout. Vous pouvez emprunter certains de mes manteaux et nous allons pouvoir aller au McDonald's ou ailleurs. »

Nous avions eu des boissons à l'hôtel et il était hors de question de gaspiller.

« Je vais chercher les garçons. » Dit Rosalie en sortant de ma chambre en silence.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au Macdonald avec du chocolat chaud et beaucoup de frites sur notre table. Nous nous étions installés dehors, à l'air libre et nous avons bavardé non-stop jusqu'à ce que nous soyons fatigués.

« Comment ça va ? » Demandai-je à Jasper quand nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur commander des frites.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de son jean et me sourit timidement. Il se frotta le côté de son front en légère concentration.

« Bien, je suppose. »

Je souris à sa réponse. Heureusement, Alice lui avait déjà demandé.

« As-tu... » Nous parlâmes en même temps.

« Toi d'abord. » Dit-il.

« Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de sortir ? » Dis-je en me référant à Alice.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre sa réponse, vraiment, car elle ne ferait que me blesser, mais en même temps, je me sentirais heureuse pour lui s'il le faisait.

« Ouais je lui ai demandé. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était trop tôt puisque nous venons de rompre. Est-ce que tu es sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire. « N... Non. »

Je n'ai pas fait que seulement _bégayé._

« C'est... »

« Non, c'est OK. Je ne pense pas que je sois prête. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais en parler avec Alice. Cela devrait t'aider. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Bella. »

« Mais je le veux. Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis totalement d'accord et qu'elle ne doit pas se sentir mal à ce sujet. »

« D'accord, merci, je pense. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Jas, toujours. »

Cette conversation s'acheva quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, trois heures plus tard, et en regardant l'horloge de ma table de chevet, je réalisai qu'il était déjà cinq heures passées.

Les filles et moi nous installâmes dans mon lit et Rosalie semblait s'être déjà assoupie.

« Alice, est-ce que tu es réveillée ? Parce que sinon je vais te réveiller... »

Et je n'irai pas de main morte, lutin.

« Hmm. »

« Je veux que tu saches que ça me va. Toi et Jasper feriez un beau couple et je veux vous voir heureux tous les deux. Veux-tu me faire une faveur en acceptant de sortir avec lui ? »

Je pensais qu'elle s'était endormie pendant mon petit discours mais j'étais prête à perturber son sommeil à tout moment.

Personne, je le répète, personne ne s'endort pendant que je parle.

« Oui. »

Ce jour là, je me sentais heureuse et contente, même si je les avais vus partir pour les États-Unis...

Deux semaines et trois jours plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le même aéroport avec ma bien-aimée cousine alors que nous attendions mon départ dans trente minutes.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer cousine. » Dit tristement Marie-Pauline. « Es-tu sûre de vouloir déjà me quitter ? »

Il était difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Marie-Pauline, mais je devais le faire.

« Cousine, je serai de retour avant même que tu t'aperçoives que j'étais partie, je te le promets ! »

« Eh, chérie, si tu trouves qu'il n'est _vraiment _plus disponible, tu peux toujours appeler Jacob Black » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Maintenant que c'est un homme, grand, brun et beau. Et il est absolument célèbre. Edward en salirait ses pantalons. Surtout ne le dit pas à ce cher J. Il paniquerait à coup sûr. N'oublie pas que ton frère revient. »

Maintenant que quelqu'un avait évoqué mon frère, je ne pouvais plus contenir mon excitation de le revoir.

Mon frère venait faire un tour ce qui allait être amusant.

_« Les passagers du vol E145 sont priés de rejoindre leur porte d'embarquement. »_

« Je suppose que c'est un au revoir... Je te souhaite le meilleur, cousine. » Lui dis-je misérablement, lui donnant une longue accolade pour les mois à venir. « Tu vas tellement me manquer ! Ne tombe pas dans les problèmes, ok ? »

Elle rit de mes paroles, sans doute les trouvant idiotes. « Toi aussi. Tu ne fais rien et je ne ferai rien. Et salue J. pour moi et dis lui de venir me rendre visite. Si jamais il rompt avec cette fille, Gisèle Bundchen, ou quel que soit son nom, il a plein d'amies françaises ici. »

Nous rîmes toutes deux, tellement que nous en avions perdu nos voix. Je grimpai dans l'avion et attendis dix-huit heures avant d'atteindre LAX (N/So : aéroport de Los Angeles).

Hélas, il était temps que je rentre.

Je souris à moi-même alors que je retrouvais l'endroit familier qu'était la Californie. J'ôtais mes lunettes _Dior _et respirais le bon vieil air californien.

**Bon retour, B ! **Fut la première chose que je vis écrite sur la bannière dans la salle d'attente.

Je souris en approchant de mon grand frère le plus rapidement que mes pieds me permettaient, et il enroula ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte pleine d'amour.

« Isabella Swan, comme tu as changé depuis les dernières années qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et c'est peu dire. »

« Toi aussi, James Dwyer. Toi aussi. »

**Rob Pattinson par rapport à Edward Cullen**

Pour Robert Pattinson, imaginez-vous vraiment l'acteur ainsi que sa personnalité. Pour Edward, il faut se souvenir de comment le décrit et non comme Robert Pattinson. Je sais que c'est un peu confus ! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

**Les personnages sont à S. Meyer, l'histoire à mme(.)cullen.**

**Merci infiniment à SoSweetySoCrazy pour la correction **

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Cela faisait deux semaines plus trente-deux jours, 768 heures, 46 080 minutes, ou 2,8 millions de secondes depuis que j'avais débuté mon premier vrai boulot régulier.

Vraiment, qui a dit que je faisais des calculs ?

Un mois et deux semaines plus tard, je n'aurais pas cru que ce travail serait si frustrant.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un mauvais professeur. J'ai supporté mes pairs quelques années en arrière quand j'étais à l'école et certains d'entre eux disaient même que j'étais mieux que la plupart des gens qui étaient payés pour enseigner.

J'étais un putain de bon professeur.

Il se trouvait qu'Angela Webber était la seule étudiante à s'intéresser à mes conférences. Les filles leur prêtaient attention, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la leçon. Les garçons, eh bien, disons simplement que les garçons sont et seront _toujours _des garçons.

Dire que j'avais reçu le pire groupe d'élèves.

Beverly Hills était _quelque chose, _réellement.

Et devinez quoi, Jasper – mon frère – était leur « roi ». Il faisait les choses à sa guise et sans surprise, tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Même certains des enseignants le suivaient pieusement comme s'il était le président Obama.

C'est le début de la liste de nos différences. Mis à part le look, on aurait dit que nous n'étions pas liés. Lui et moi avions des intérêts complètement différents. Il y avait une unique chose que nous partagions, cependant, et disons le simplement, je n'étais pas exactement fier de cela.

Je ne _l'_avais pas vue en trente-deux jours et c'était comme si ça faisait des années.

_Mademoiselle Isabella Swan est dispensée de tous ses cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Approuvé par le Proviseur. Miss Dallaway, chef des affaires étudiantes. _

Ma mère, Esmée, m'avait informé il y a un mois que Jasper et son groupe d'amis avaient dû aller en « urgence » faire un voyage en Europe pour rendre visite à un ami. La semaine suivante, ils étaient de retour à l'école, sans Isabella.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue avec le reste du groupe ?

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant votre voyage ? » Demandai-je à Jasper ce samedi.

« C'était, euh, bien. » Répondit-il calmement quoi qu'un peu vite.

J'ai connu mon frère toute ma vie, mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi d'être capable de reconnaître tous les tons de sa voix.

« Où êtes-vous allés exactement ? »

« Bella a une cousine en France et nous sommes tous amis avec elle. Elle est mannequin pour quelques designers et elle a eu son lancement avec _Chanel _et Bella nous a invités à l'accompagner. On ne pouvait pas refuser alors on y est tous allés. Bella a demandé à rester un peu jusqu'à ce que sa cousine décide qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. »

« Tu n'as pas vu ta petite amie pendant deux semaines. C'est ce qui explique ta tronche. » Ai-je répondu, le plus doucement possible ne voulant pas être sarcastique.

« Hum... Je suis un homme libre. »

« Jasper, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ça n'a tout simplement pas fonctionné entre nous deux, elle m'a demandé de faire une sorte d'introspection. » Il fit les guillemets avec ses doigts alors qu'il disait cela. « … Et j'ai peur qu'elle ait raison de douter de moi. Je, euh... j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre au cours de l'été et c'est pourquoi nous avons rompu... C'était avec sa meilleure amie Alice. Tu la connais, c'est la fille avec les cheveux hérissés noirs. Elle est dans ta classe. »

« Miss Brandon, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha la tête avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Enfin, de toute façon, nous nous sommes embrassés et peut-être un peu plus. » A cet aveu, mon sang commença à bouillir involontairement mais je continuai à écouter son histoire. « … Et Bella nous a vus alors on a rompu. Mais au premier jour de classe, nous avons décidé de nous redonner une chance, tu sais ? C'est ce que nous avons fait. Elle m'a dit qu'Alice m'aimait et que je devrais voir s'il existait quelque chose entre nous. »

Il avait trompé Isabella.

Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier les actes de mon frère ?

« Je l'aime beaucoup Edward, et je peux voir que je pourrais ressentir un peu plus que cela, mais... il y a quelque chose avec Alice. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, mais maintenant que Bella me la lance dans les bras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déchiré entre ce que je ressens pour Bella et ce qui pourrait arriver entre Alice et moi. J'ai ignoré l'attraction que je ressens pour elle à cause de Bella et parce qu'elles sont de très grandes amies. »

« Donc, tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle ? » Demandai-je, en pensant à Isabella.

« J'aime Bella, mais... je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est une fille incroyable et tout... Je n'ai jamais su saisir ma chance de vraiment la voir de cette façon parce que, ahhh, je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais j'ai été stupide. » Répondit-il, confus.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je vais faire ce qu'elle dit. Je vais voir ce qu'il pourrait avoir entre Alice et moi. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop tard. Et j'espère que je fais le bon choix. Une partie de moi insiste pour que je rejoigne Bella parce qu'elle a été ma copine un long moment et je l'aime sincèrement, mais une autre partie de moi se dit que je devrais écouter ses conseils car elle a l'habitude de me convaincre.

« Donc tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait voir quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Alors que des millions de pensées traversaient mon esprit, je l'ai entendu dire humblement, « je ne sais pas. »

Sur ce, ma conversation avec Jasper se termina.

J'ai attendu deux semaines et je n'avais toujours pas entendu parler d'elle, ou de quiconque, et je voulais désespérément aller en France et découvrir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Je ne devrais pas agir de façon si concernée, mais... J'agissais quand même comme cela.

Ce week-end à mon appartement, je fus surpris d'entendre ma sonnette sonner avec impatience.

Personne ne devait me rendre visite aujourd'hui, personne.

« Attendez une seconde. » Criai-je au mystérieux visiteur tandis que je prenais ma bouteille d'eau et en ingurgitais rapidement.

J'ouvris la porte et fus surpris de voir mon meilleur ami James. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire largement à cette vue. James Dwyer était de retour en Californie. (N/T : Et là, vous faites tout un tas de théories ^_^)

« Surprise ! » Dit-il en se grattant le nez timidement.

« Hé mec, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton voyage ? Je pensais que tu étais encore au Mexique ? Où est ta petite amie ? » Lui demandai-je curieusement alors que nous tapions nos poings pour nos salutations habituelles. Ça semblait probablement idiot pour les gens qui ne savaient pas que nous faisions cela depuis nos années lycée, et que nous avions vingt-trois ans maintenant.

« Ouais, eh bien, je devais revenir pour une urgence familiale. En fait, j'ai pris l'avion il y a trois semaines pour ma sœur mais elle a quitté le pays le lendemain de mon arrivée j'ai donc repris l'avion pour le Mexique et maintenant je suis de retour en attendant ma petite sœur parce qu'elle revient dans quelques jours... »

James avait rarement parlé de sa famille. J'avais rencontré son père, Sir Phil Dwyer avant et je savais que James n'était pas exactement en bons termes avec lui depuis la mort de sa mère, lorsque nous étions en primaire. Quelques années après cet événement, il épousa une autre femme et il fonda une nouvelle famille qui donna une sœur à James. C'était les seules informations que je possédais à propos de sa nouvelle famille. Je n'avais pas osé poser plus de questions parce que je savais que le remariage de son père l'avait bouleversé. Je ne savais pas à quel point il était proche d'eux, mais quand il avait dit qu'il était revenu pour une urgence familiale et que c'était pour sa sœur, je pensais qu'il devait être plus proche d'elle que je l'avais supposé.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et lui fis signe de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Et tu restes pour de bon ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Ouais, je suppose. Je dois m'assurer que ma sœur est complètement stable. Ce n'est pas habituel pour elle d'écraser volontairement sa décapotable favorite contre un arbre. » Répondit-il presque en plaisantant.

Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandai-je nonchalamment.

Je devrais probablement demander son nom pour cesser de me référer à elle avec des pronoms.

Son téléphone sonna et il s'excusa une minute, en prenant l'appel. J'attrapai deux canettes de bière dans le réfrigérateur et lui en tendis une. « Désolé c'était Gisèle. »

Je fus heureux qu'il ait définitivement réglé cette histoire.

« Elle est Brésilienne, c'est ça ? » Demandai-je, en me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait dit sur sa copine.

« Brésilienne et Philippine. Mec, c'est comme le meilleur mélange du monde. » Dit-il rêveusement.

Il marquait un point. Brésiliennes et Philippines étaient vraiment chaudes quand on les combinait. Nicole Scherzinger était à moitié Philippine, selon James, et il avait totalement le béguin pour elle depuis que _Don't Cha _était sorti.

« Et sinon où en es-tu avec cette nana de l'école ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je lui racontai toute l'histoire et après quelques minutes il siffla, taquin.

« Chaud ! Mec, tu devrais foncer. Tu sais, une aventure chaude entre prof et étudiante. Et sérieusement, elle est encore plus chaude car c'est la copine de ton frère. Totalement comme du porno. »

« Tu n'es d'aucune aide. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. » Dis-je inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu la baises et tu vois ce qu'il se passe après. » Conseilla-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux !

« Et oui, je suis foutrement sérieux cette fois. Putain, combien de temps il y a eu depuis ta dernière partie de jambes en l'air ? Tu as besoin de ça, désespérément, et mon conseil est toujours le meilleur chemin à prendre. »

« James, tu sais que ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'enfreindre les règles. Elle est mineure. Je pourrais être arrêté pour cela. » Raisonnai-je en plus de mes griefs de départ.

« Pas si elle est consentante. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si je suivais tous les conseils moraux qu'il m'avait donnés. Merde, nous parlions de James Dwyer.

Il était déjà une heure du matin et je lui dis que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. « De toute façon, puisque ta vie craint, pourquoi ne pas aller à la fête de ma sœur samedi à la maison ? Ses amis font une fête de retour et de bienvenue pour elle. Et puis ma sœur est assez belle aussi. Tu pourrais peut-être sympathiser. »

« Ça semble être une bonne idée. Ouais je vais venir. » Dis-je en donnant mon accord.

Peut-être que cela m'aiderait à garder mon esprit loin d'Isabella Swan. (N/T : LOL) (N/So : Ou pas !)

**Le prochain chapitre est la fête ^^ **


	11. Chapter 10A

**Coucou très chères lectrices ! Je sais que ce chapitre ****a tardé**** à venir et pour tout vous dire je manque de temps ! C'est pourquoi je préfère vous poster la première partie de ce chapitre et vous aurez la seconde moitié ce week-end, au pire mardi prochain ! La rentrée est passée et j'ai repris le rythme du lycée donc je devrais être mieux organisée. **

**A bientôt, Laurine**

**Chapitre 10 1****ère**** partie**

« Toi aussi, James Dwyer. Toi aussi. »

James plaça ses mains autour de mes épaules, alors que nous sortions de l'aéroport. Je regardai mon frère à chaque pas, scrutant son apparence à la recherche de tout signe de changement.

Il était l'homme qui avait joué les escorts dans tout l'état de Californie ces dernières années, comme je l'avais souvent entendu avant...

Le même homme qui venait récemment d'affirmer qu'il était maintenant l'homme d'une seule femme.

Je devais le voir pour le croire.

J'avais environ quinze ans quand ma mère s'est remariée avec Phil – qui était le père de James. Notre famille ne représentait pas la famille idéale, mais on s'y était fait. James n'était pas le frère parfait, mais je suppose que je n'étais pas la sœur parfaite non plus. Il était allé au lycée à la New York University donc nous nous parlions à peine jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes assez matures pour faire face à la réalité de la vie, sans crise de colère. Finalement, nous nous sommes aperçus que l'autre n'était pas si mal.

Après sa deuxième année au lycée, il revint pour les vacances d'été. C'est alors que nous avons essayé d'apprendre à nous connaître et sortir jusqu'à ce que nous devenions des amis proches. _Mieux vaut tard que jamais, _n'est ce pas ?

« Alors, ton frère si sexy t'a manqué ? » Dit-il en plaisantant.

Je feignis un grognement, juste pour dégonfler son ego surdimensionné, non pas qu'il ne m'avait pas manqué. Bien sûr, il était très beau et il en était conscient.

« Bien sûr ! Marie Pauline t'envoie ses salutations. Elle dit qu'elle attend ta visite depuis longtemps. »

Nous avions suffisamment passé nos vacances d'été en France pour dire qu'il connaissait Marie-Pauline aussi bien que je la connaissais. Ils n'étaient effectivement pas liés par le sang, mais tout le monde tombait sous le charme de ma cousine.

« Elle a mentionné que tu avais beaucoup de prétendantes qui t'attendaient en France. »

Le conducteur ramassa mes sacs Ralph Lauren de mon chariot afin de les mettre dans le coffre de l'Audi.

« Pas une égratignure, Pablo, ou quelqu'un va sortir les griffes aujourd'hui. » Avertit James.

Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac pour l'allumer.

« Je crois que je t'ai parlé de ma petite amie, Gisèle. »

« J'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! »

« Oh tu vas la rencontrer bientôt. Elle vient à ta fête de bienvenue. Alice et Rosalie... Je crois que ce sont tes amies, ont planifié cette fête depuis le début de la semaine. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'invite quelques amis ? Ça serait sympa que je te présente à ma bande. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de le faire. »

Je hochai la tête avec enthousiasme.

Assurément, c'était une brillante idée. J'étais sûre qu'il avait des amis hot. Je veux dire, ne faut-il pas être hot pour traîner avec James ?

Lors de ce premier après-midi de retour à la maison, mes meilleurs amis vinrent faire une sorte de réunion. Toutes les salutations furent échangées ainsi que les cadeaux souvenirs de France que j'avais rapportés pour eux.

Nous montâmes dans la salle de cinéma pour regarder _Fast and Furious 4 _en DVD. Rosalie était la plus extatique car elle avait un gros béguin pour les voitures.

Je parie que vous alliez dire qu'elle avait le béguin pour Paul Walker, hein ?

Alice était assise à côté de Jasper tandis que Rosalie était sur les genoux d'Emmett. En les regardant comme ça, tout semblait si naturel.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as fait bien plus de magasins que nous tous ! » Dit Alice.

Était-ce censé être un compliment ou une plainte ?

« Tu as réussi à supporter Marie-Pauline ? »Demande Jasper, sa voix calme et nonchalante, comme d'habitude.

« Ouais, elle m'a emmené partout, même à son travail, parfois. »

« C'est bien que tu aies résisté à son charme lorsqu'elle t'a demandé de rester. » Répondit Jasper.

Il l'avait rencontrée auparavant, même avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire, car il était déjà venu avec moi en France, et cela étant dit, il n'avait vu qu'une petite partie de Marie-Pauline. Il avait prévu qu'elle me persuaderait de rester en France et il avait raison car ma cousine était très prévisible.

Eh bien, elle était sournoise, c'est vrai, mais les priorités de Marie Pauline dans la vie étaient trop évidentes.

« C'est la maison ! »

Mes amis me sourirent, confirmant ce que j'avais dit, peut-être.

Autant je voulais croire que j'essayais d'être aussi gentille que Marie-Pauline… non merde je disais juste la vérité.

Beverly Hills c'est chez moi.

Mes amis restèrent pour dîner, profitant de Kristina, notre charmante cuisinière qui concoctait les meilleures recettes. Ils n'avaient aucun souci à rester tard ce soir chez moi malgré le fait qu'ils aient cours demain.

Je dis bien 'ils' car je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner au lycée un vendredi.

« Alors, quand allons-nous faire du shopping ? »

Rosalie et Alice se retournèrent pour me regarder, bouches bée.

« Vous savez, J n'a rien voulu me dire à ce propos ? Cet homme fait plus de cachotteries que vous deux réunies. Mais au moins, il sait que je déteste les surprises alors il n'a pas gardé le secret ! »

Emmett et Jasper se mirent à rire devant la réaction des filles.

« Eh bien, je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler ! » Dit Rosalie à Alice. Son visage criait presque « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« Désolée » dit Alice, dans un souffle.

« Oh, allez, vous n'allez pas en faire tout un drame. »

« Très bien, mais c'est nous qui nous allons t'habiller. »

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par mon téléphone. Je regardai l'horloge numérique sur ma table de nuit et gémis quand je réalisai qu'il était déjà quatorze heures.

J'avais prévu de dormir et encore dormir, et c'était ce que je faisais.

Enfin, c'était juste ce que je souhaitais.

Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que tu as tué ton Chihuahua préféré pour que tu me réveilles à une heure si déraisonnable ? »

« Bella ! Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, et non quatre heures du matin. Rosalie et moi sommes presque arrivées chez toi. Ta belle robe est sur la banquette arrière de ma Porsche. »

« Oooohhh, je suis toute excitée. » Dis-je ironiquement.

« Laisse tomber, Swan. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. »

Je venais de me souvenir qu'il y avait ma robe à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Ce qui signifiait que ces deux méchantes filles avaient séché l'école pour acheter _ma _robe sans _moi_.

Je me levai à contrecœur de mon lit et allai à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. J'allais avoir besoin d'une douche pour me relaxer si je voulais survivre à aujourd'hui.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Alice étaient toutes deux dans ma chambre en regardant mon placard comme s'il leur appartenait.

« Ce n'est pas sympa de fouiller les affaires de quelqu'un sans demander la permission, vous savez ? »

« Il est deux heures quinze, Bella, putain ! Deux heures quinze tu m'entends ? Nous avons environ six heures pour te pomponner. »

Les gens normaux se seraient offensés, mais c'était juste Alice et Rosalie, fidèles à elles-mêmes. Pour elles, à moins que je ne ressemble à quelqu'un suppliant du sexe, mon sens de la mode était trop simple.

Il arrive que j'aime mon sens de la mode, merci.

« Mettons-nous au travail. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de nous préparer dès maintenant. Je veux dire, quelle heure est-il ? Deux heures quinze, non ? Et vous dîtes que vous avez besoin de six heures pour que je sois décente ? »

Alice leva les yeux vers moi.

Ce petit lutin aurait bien besoin de quelques pilules. Des tranquillisants lui feraient du bien.

« Ouais elle marque un point. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Que diriez-vous d'aller nager un moment ? »

Alors c'est ce que nous fîmes, juste pour passer le temps.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu échapper à la torture qu'avaient prévu Rosalie et Alice.

Deux heures plus tard, après un bain de bulles avec les deux filles, Alice travailla patiemment sur mon maquillage facial tandis que Rosalie travaillait comme une experte sur mes cheveux bruns.

« Comment ça va avec Jasper ? »

Alice rougit légèrement à ma question.

Brandon ne rougit jamais à propos de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Elle était le personne la plus intouchable de tous les intouchables. Rien ne pouvait être utilisé contre elle, même si vous lui demandiez de marcher nu à l'école, elle le ferait.

« Ils sont vraiment agréables en ce moment, et ils sont très plongés dans ce jeu en particulier auquel Emmett et moi aimons jouer. »

« Rose ! »

« Eh bien au moins nous n'avons pas besoin de passer par la conversation sur les oiseaux et les abeilles. » Dis-je.

« Non même pas ! Car nous n'avons pas encore eu de rapports sexuels. »

Étais-je prête à parler de Jasper avec Alice et de sexe ?

C'était un peu bizarre et j'eus une réaction similaire, mais comme je l'ai toujours dit, je suis juste humaine.

« Eh bien, au moins vous êtes en pleine bataille de langues. Ça doit être quelque chose ! » Commenta Rosalie nonchalamment.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez ensemble et que vous vous entendiez si bien. Je savais que tu étais un peu obsédée par Jasper. »

Je ris légèrement afin d'apaiser les tensions qu'avait apportées le sujet.

« En parlant de guerres de langues, qu'est ce que tu as fait récemment ? Ne me dis pas que tu as passé un mois sans sexe ou au moins un moment très chaud ! » Dit Rosalie, arrêtant momentanément sa magie sur mes cheveux.

« Oui, j'ai été saine d'esprit et sans sexe. Je ne suis pas un animal vous savez. »

« Mais tu es sorti avec d'autres gars ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis sortie, mais il n'y a pas eu de rendez-vous. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était trop tôt pour sortir. J'avais d'abord besoin de prendre la bonne direction, après Edward et Jasper. Par ailleurs, j'ai dit à Jasper que j'avais dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre la nuit avant la rentrée. Bien que je lui ai épargné les détails comme qui, quand, où et même le pourquoi et le comment. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'un jour il va le découvrir à propos de toi et Monsieur Cullen ? » Demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon et je me plais à penser que je suis devenue plus disciplinée depuis le mois dernier quand il s'agit de garçons. Il est super chaud et tout, mais... »

« Il est chaud ! » Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Exactement ! »

Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avions eu besoin que d'une heure pour nous préparer.

Même qu'elles n'ont pas eu besoin de trente minutes pour me préparer. À dix-neuf heures trente, nous étions parfaitement maquillées et coiffées.

En regardant par ma fenêtre, j'ai vu que le jardin était rempli d'une centaine de personnes, déjà. L'endroit avait l'air vibrant et je ne fus pas surprise car Rosalie et Alice se cachaient derrière cette soirée.

Tout ce qu'elles organisaient était trop cool.

« Allons, Bella ! Tu as déjà porté cette robe bleue. Nous n'avons pas passé deux heures et demi au centre commercial juste pour porter ce que tu as déjà porté un soir. » Dit Alice.

Je tenais la robe dans mes mains et la regardais avec admiration. C'était une robe courte bleue foncée que j'avais trouvée chez Dolce. Alice avait pris la liberté de me trouver une putain de paire de talons aiguilles à lanières, en toute honnêteté, qu'il aurait fallu que je n'aime pas.

Qu'est ce que c'était ? Jimmy Choos. Quel genre de filles peut dire non à cela ?

« Qu'est ce que tu attends Bella ? Allez, allez ! » Exigea Alice.

Je ne voulais pas faire enrager le lutin alors je la suivis sans dire un mot.

Elles avaient toutes deux revêtu leurs tenues mais j'avais terminé la première. Disons juste que je ne voyais pas la nécessité d'adorer une robe.

Je regardai dans mon miroir et je réalisai que Rosalie et Alice s'étaient définitivement surpassées. Mes longs cheveux bruns ondulaient dans de grandes boucles élégantes, tout mon maquillage était rouge. Alice posa du fard à paupières argent scintillant et du rouge à lèvres sur moi, qui, théoriquement, n'étaient pas une bonne combinaison mais il s'est avéré que cela correspondait avec ma robe.

« Merci, les filles ! » dis-je à mes deux meilleures amies.

Elles eurent toutes deux un sourire de satisfaction et dirent : « Il n'y a pas de quoi ! »

Nous mettions la touche finale. Rosalie et Alice étaient assorties – habillées en noir.

« Prête à partir ? » Demanda Rosalie avec un sourire narquois.

Je hochai la tête nerveusement alors que nous quittions ma chambre et dirigions en bas. Pourquoi étais-je tout à coup si anxieuse ?


	12. Chapter 10B

**Je crois que je ne vais plus donner de délais à la fin des chapitres comme ça je ne vous ferais plus de faux espoirs…**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa correction ! **

**Chapitre 10 2****ème ****partie**

_« Prête à partir ? » Demanda Rosalie avec un sourire narquois._

_Je hochai la tête nerveusement alors que nous quittions ma chambre et dirigions en bas. Pourquoi étais-je tout à coup si anxieuse ?_

« Putain Bella ! Je savais pourquoi Jasper et toi êtes sortis ensemble mais je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais être encore plus belle que d'habitude. Tu es une vraie pécheresse. » Dit Emmett d'une voix faible.

S'il parlait déjà comme ça, la voix suintant le sexe, mon dieu, je ne voulais pas imaginer comment il parlait à Rosalie. Chanceuse garce sexy.

Je rigolai de la remarque d'Emmett et de la réaction de Jasper. Sérieusement, je n'étais pas si différente de d'habitude.

« On pourrait croire que tu as vingt-et-un ans, chérie, » ajouta Jasper, de sa voix traînante, due à son accent du sud.

Je rougis encore plus. Je veux dire, qui pouvait nier ce que disait Jasper ?

Les deux garçons semblaient prêts à aller en boîte et ils portaient les mêmes couleurs que Rosalie et Alice. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas reçu la note que ma fête était une fête tout vêtu de noir ? Rosalie et Alice, bien sûr...

Emmett prit le bras de Rosalie tandis que Jasper faisait de même avec Alice. Tous formaient des couples rayonnants, et oui, j'avais fait le bon choix en laissant partir Jasper.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

« Tu ne pensais pas sortir sans escorte, si ? » Je levai les yeux et souris brillamment à James. Vraiment, il était le meilleur frère de tous les temps.

Il prit mon bras droit dans le sien et dit : « Tu es très belle, B. Je suis sûr que les yeux de tout le monde seront braqués sur toi ce soir, mais j'espère que tu donneras le tien à un homme de mérite. »

Eh bien, eh bien, n'est-il pas trop mignon ?

C'est comme si j'avais seize ans et que tout recommençait. Il y a deux ans, ma mère Renée avait insisté pour faire le meilleur des seizièmes anniversaires au Ritz. Il y avait plus de cinq cent invités et je ne connaissais même pas un cinquième des personnes présentes. Beaucoup de mes amis célèbres étaient venus et ce fut génial, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé. Je ne savais pas que Renée avait autant d'influence à Hollywood. La fête de ce soir était différente cependant. J'étais sûre qu'au moment où les portes s'ouvriraient sur le jardin magnifiquement entretenu de Renée, tout serait différent.

L'air froid atteignit ma peau et puis je fus submergée par l'attention. Les invités étaient tous debout comme si quelqu'un de digne venait juste de traverser les portes.

Je n'ai jamais aimé l'attention, mais étant la fille de Renée et Phil Dwyer, ce type d'attention était justifié.

Mes amis avaient bien travaillé sur l'organisation de la soirée et des morceaux de papiers métallisés ont soudainement commencé à tomber du ciel.

Manquait plus que ça !

« Wow ! Vous avez sûrement mis beaucoup d'efforts pour faire tomber cette merde du ciel. »

James riait alors qu'il se tenait à côté de moi.

Il y avait des affiches _Bienvenue à la maison, Bella ! _Ou des déclarations du genre un peu partout. J'étais seulement partie un mois, pas dix ans !

« C'est embarrassant. » Ai-je murmuré à James. Il pouvait voir combien j'étais rouge. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils feraient croire que c'était pour mon anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça. » Dis-je en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« Courage, B. Tes amis t'apprécient et ils voulaient juste te laisser savoir combien tu leur avais manqué. »

« Puis-je te la prendre ? »

Je savais de qui provenait cette voix !

« Jacob Black ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ici ! » Je sautai dans ses bras de géant et lui donnai une accolade très chaleureuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps et il m'avait tout simplement manqué, pour ne pas exagérer.

« Ouais, j'ai fini le film au Canada, alors je suis là ! Je suis si heureux que tes amis aient mon numéro et qu'ils m'aient parlé de ta fête. Honnêtement Bella, tu me déçois. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu pouvais partir en France sans même m'en parler ? » Il prit son air dramatique.

Je giflai son biceps d'un air joueur et il ricana. « Oh tais-toi maintenant. Je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Puis bon ce n'est pas comme si tu étais ici tout le temps. »

« Ahem. » James toussa faussement au moins deux fois.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il était debout juste à côté de nous.

« Oh j'ai oublié, voici mon frère bien aimé, James. Non il ne s'agit pas d'un mannequin car il ne souhaite pas exposer son corps au public ! » James riait à ma remarque et je continuai. « Et voilà Jacob Black, un de mes très adorables meilleurs amis. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer. » Répondit Jabob très gentiment.

Avec sa tête de plus que lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de James, non ? Bien sûr, James ressemblait à un mauvais garçon, mais il était tellement adorable.

« Je garde un œil sur toi, » déclara James sérieusement en pointant ses deux doigts sur Jacob, qui grimaça inconsciemment. « Rho, je voulais juste jouer avec toi gamin. Sauf si c'est nécessaire, je ne vais pas te surveiller. Vous semblez être de bons amis, alors je n'ai rien à craindre. »

Jacob se força à sourire, nerveusement. « Compris, » répondit-il alors qu'il repassait son bras autour de moi à nouveau.

« B, viens à notre table quand tu pourras, je te présenterai à certaines personnes. Gisèle est ici et elle a hâte de te rencontrer. Mes meilleurs amis sont venus aussi pour rencontrer la fameuse Bella Swan. »

« Très bien, J. A plus tard, » dis-je en me retournant et faisant un câlin à Jacob. « Merde, tu m'as manqué ! »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas. » Répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Lorsque je sortis de ma Volvo argent, mon regard se posa sur la maison victorienne plus grande que le reste des maisons le long de la rue. Il y avait de la musique forte et les lumières venaient d'un peu partout.

Cette fête allait être géante.

Le nombre de voitures garées accentuait ce fait.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de la poche avant gauche de mon vieux jean bleu et composai le numéro de James. C'était la première fois que je venais chez lui depuis que son père s'était remarié. Selon James, cette maison était à sa belle-mère (N/T : Donc la mère de Bella !). C'est pourquoi il ne nous avait jamais invités ici jusqu'à présent.

« Dwyer, je suis là ! Où dois-je aller ? »

« Est-ce que tu es encore devant la porte ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Euh, ouais. » Dis-je, en fronçant mon nez d'inconfort.

« Traverse les portes, mec. Elles ne vont pas te manger, tu sais. »

Connard.

Je donnai mon nom à la sécurité et bien sûr, j'étais sur la liste des invités en tant que 'le meilleur ami de James'.

Imbécile. Il aurait pu au moins donner mon nom.

« Monsieur Dwyer voudrait une confirmation sur votre identité. » Dit le grand homme en costume noir.

« Comme une carte d'identité, vous voulez dire ? »

« Non monsieur. C'est une question à laquelle vous devez répondre. »

Bizarre.

« A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air ? »

Enfoiré de fils de pute.

« Un peu plus d'un mois. » Répondis-je en serrant les dents, mon visage devient rouge d'embarras. Pourquoi devais-je dire ça à un étranger, que j'étais en manque à ce point-là ?

James était un connard, voilà pourquoi.

« Ok, vous pouvez y aller. » Ce n'était pas le gardien qui avait dit cela, mais le connard lui-même. Il eut un petit rire comme l'aurait fait Satan. « Entre, allons à l'intérieur. Tu as besoin de rencontrer beaucoup de gens. »

OUBLI « Mec, c'était vraiment déplacé. » Il aurait pu avoir la décence de ne pas me jeter à la figure le fait que je sois un branleur pathétique.

Nous avons traversé l'entrée du jardin et bien sûr, elle était grande et belle. L'endroit avait l'air incroyable comme je m'y attendais.

« Eh mec, est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » Je regardais cette fille qui ressemblait beaucoup a Camilla Belle.

Wow.

« Sympa, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Alors, c'était vraiment Camilla Belle ? Doux Jésus.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Hannah 'quelque chose' allait venir. Et peut-être aussi les Jonas Brothers. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis avec ma sœur mais il y a tant de gens ici. J'ai entendu dire aussi que les acteurs de ce film avec les vampires étaient de sortie ce soir. Je vais devoir garder un œil sur ce Robert Pattinson. Une amie de ma sœur m'a dit que B et Rob pourraient être ensemble. »

Eh bien, James m'avait soulé avec son discours.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? » Demandai-je curieusement, me référant à sa demi-sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans si elle était amie avec ces célébrités.

« Putain, elle est chaude. » Répondit simplement un James ivre.

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« Je veux dire, bien sûr que je ne ferai rien avec elle mais si j'en avais la chance, je le voudrais bien. Mais elle est de ma famille alors je n'ai pas le choix. Voilà pourquoi je détestais être auprès d'elle au début. Parfois, c'est juste difficile de ne pas la regarder. Mais tu sais, j'aime ma sœur. Merde, je ne dis que des conneries, pas vrai ? » Il gloussa.

« Mec, tu es malade ! » Dis-je incrédule.

« Dit le professeur qui s'est tapé son élève sur son bureau. »

« Toucher. Mais réellement, nous sommes allés à mon appartement et nous avons utilisé un lit, pas un putain de bureau. »

La fête était bondée de gens et j'étais surpris que certains des invités me fussent familiers. (N/T : Tu m'étonnes !) « Mec, je pense que ces gosses vont à l'école où je travaille. »

« Tu as peur qu'ils te reconnaissent ? » Demanda-t-il taquin.

« Peu importe, » répondis-je. Au moins, ce ne sont pas mes élèves.

Peu après, nous étions assis à une table ronde avec James et ses autres amis. J'avais rencontré certains d'entre eux à l'université et ce fut avec plaisir que je les retrouvai. « Edward, cette belle femme ici est ma petite amie, Gisèle. » Il avait raison, la femme était une déesse. Elle ressemblait à Adriana Lima. Merde, James et son charme pouvaient obtenir les meilleures filles dans ce monde. J'aurais pu aussi avoir une brésilienne-philippine si mon esprit malade n'était pas fixé sur mon étudiante et son ex, mon frère.

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. » Dis-je au clone d'Adriana Lima. Elle me donna un beau sourire et retourna mes salutations.

« C'est un ange. » Murmurai-je à mon meilleur ami.

« Oh oui, elle l'est ! »

Une heure et environ neuf tequilas plus tard, je sentis que je perdais déjà mon toucher. Je n'étais pas venu ici pour me défoncer, mais c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de maintenir mon esprit loin d'Isabella.

Pas trop loin pourtant, j'avais entendu un rire qui me semblait trop familier ?

Pas de la meilleure façon.

« Tu vois quelqu'un qui te branche ? » Demanda James.

J'ai regardé à ma droite et je n'ai vu qu'Isabella avec Alice, et comme l'avait dit James, il y avait cette pop star Hannah quelque chose… Elles marchaient vers notre table il m'a semblé qu'Isabella n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais là.

Enfin pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Le moment où nos yeux se connectèrent, je ressentis une vague d'émotions inonder mes veines. Etait-ce même possible ? Elle avait l'air complètement baisable dans cette petite robe bleue et ses cheveux, je les voulais tous sur mon visage ! Je commençai à sentir mon pantalon devenir plus étroit.

Petit Eddie voulait sortir et jouer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes regardés, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice la pousse doucement.

Son expression faciale me disait : « Eh bien, qui avons-nous là ! »

« Oh, B, te voilà ! » James déclara.

B ? Comme Bella ? La fille qu'il voulait que je rencontre ce soir et la jeune fille qui a insisté pour se pencher sur mon bureau et que je la baise jusqu'à qu'elle oublie son nom était sa sœur !

Que quelqu'un me tue, maintenant !

Si mon meilleur ami savait que j'avais baisé sa sœur qu'il aimait tellement, je ne verrais jamais ses vingt et un ans.

James la traîna vers nous alors qu'elle avait maintenu son calme et l'introduisit auprès de nous. Gisèle lui donna une accolade et elle lui rendit son sourire et dit quelque chose que mon esprit si lent n'a pu enregistrer ?

« C'est formidable de tous vous rencontrer. Ce sont mes amies, Alice et Miley. » Dit-elle, mettant son bras autour des épaules de ses amies.

Tout le monde se salua et puis finalement, James ébouriffa mes cheveux déjà en désordre et dit : « Et cet homme que voilà est Edward. On a toujours tout été l'un pour l'autre. »

Isabella me regarda avec réticence et me donna un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas le sourire que je voulais mais un sourire tout de même.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ? » Me dit James à voix basse afin que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Je me mis sur mes pieds et tendis la main vers elle. Je souhaitai qu'elle suive mon idée. « Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Enchanté, sérieusement ? Le gars qui la baise dit enchanté ? Ce n'est pas un film Disney !

Elle s'avança alors et environ trente centimètres nous séparaient. Souriante et une étincelle dans ma paire de yeux bruns préférés, elle me dit : « Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose, monsieur Cullen. » (N/t : Oh le vent ! :) )

Eh bien, elle avait su frapper où ça faisait mal. Mais c'était la faute de James, non ?


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello Everybody ! **

**J'ai bien galéré à traduire ce chapitre, pour deux raisons, j'ai changé d'ordinateur et je me retrouve avec un netbook alors je dois encore m'y habituer ! Sinon l'auteur a modifié sa fiction et en fait je me retrouve avec un espèce de big OS de 150 000 mots alors je vous laisse imaginer l'horreur ! **

**Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et aussi merci a SoSweetySoCrazy pour sa correction.**

**Je vous conseil son nouvel OS, super bien écrit, il fait rêver pour notre réveillon de noël et en j'en bave encore rien que d'y penser ! **

**/s/7664264/1/All_I_Want_For_Christmas# **

**La veille de Noël, une jeune femme seule, un pompier sexy. Et si la magie de Noël opérait ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11**

**Point de vue de Bella**

La nuit venait juste de tomber et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir – immensément, pourrais-je ajouter. La fête, eh bien, disons simplement que ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'avais prévu. Alice et Rosalie avaient réussi à inviter tous mes amis les proches vivant dans l'état.

Je dirais que je ne devrais pas être surprise, mais c'était dur, à chaque fois.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es allée en France sans me le dire, Bella ! » Me dit mon amie Miley. Elle venait d'arriver il y a environ quinze minutes et maintenant, nous parlions de son nouveau film qui sortirait l'été prochain.

Je ne voulais pas être impolie alors j'ai juste continué à écouter ses histoires.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de mes amis étaient célèbres et beaucoup d'entre eux travaillaient sur des films, mais je n'étais pas très friande de la vie à Hollywood.

Ainsi, alors que nous parlions, nous avions continué à marcher, dans l'espoir de trouver mon frère et ses amis.

Bien sûr, je ne leur disais pas exactement ce que je cherchais, mais peu importe.

« Oh, hé, c'est la table de mon frère. » Dis-je en montrant une table à pas plus de dix mètres de nous. « Vous voulez le rencontrer ? » Il est censé me présenter à ses amis et vous les filles vous n'avez jamais été présentées à lui, alors ce sera un grand moment. »

Nous marchions vers la table en riant de tous nos cœurs à la blague de Miley sur les Jonas Brothers, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et que j'eus presque une crise cardiaque à la vue de quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Terriblement familier.

« Fils de p… » Maudis-je bruyamment, probablement à portée de voix de mes amies.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Alice inquiète.

Heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète de ma crise d'angoisse.

J'étais perdue dans mon petit monde, et bientôt, je fus poussée et je fus de retour à la réalité.

Alice était définitivement ma meilleure amie.

J'aurais pu le fixer pendant une heure que j'aurais cru que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

Ici, à ma fête, parmi les amis de mon frère se trouvait Edward Cullen.

« Eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? » Déclara Miley.

Qui étranglerais-je dès maintenant ? Miley ou Edward ?

Il me regarda instantanément, sous le choc, je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'il se posait des questions.

Que pouvait-il penser maintenant ?

« Oh, B, tu es là ! » S'écria James alors qu'il marchait vers moi et mes amies, avec une bouteille de scotch dans sa main gauche ? Il attrapa ensuite ma main et me conduisit à sa table.

Apparemment, James était complètement loin de savoir qu'Edward Cullen – son ami - était mon professeur.

Alors mon frère nous invita à rencontrer ses amis, comme prévu. Ça ne pouvait être si mauvais.

… Je pense.

Après James et moi, arrivaient Miley et Alice. Le lutin me serra momentanément la main pour me réconforter. Elle me connaissait suffisamment bien pour anticiper les rouages de mon cerveau.

Je devrais être heureuse qu'elle soit la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Eh bien, outre Edward Cullen, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la question.

« Tout le monde, voici ma sœur bien aimée Isabella Swan, mais ne l'appelez pas Isabella parce qu'elle a l'impression de se faire gronder à chaque fois que quelqu'un utilise son nom complet. » Déclara James fièrement, son bras droit autour de mes épaules. « Et voici mes meilleurs amis de l'université. James. Clay. Bryan. Et Tchad. » Dit-il en désignant chaque gars cités, volontairement en évitant Edward. « Et je t'ai parlé de mon amie, Gisèle. »

Les garçons étaient tous bizarrement chauds et accaparèrent mon attention loin d'Edward, juste le temps d'admirer chaque ami de mon frère.

J'ai toujours cru en la citation : « Les oiseaux de la même plume volent ensemble. »

James volait avec Edward.

L'autre James, qui n'était pas mon frère, Bryan et Tchad ressemblaient à des sportifs du lycée de base. James numéro deux – celui que j'avais baptisé ainsi – avait les cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux bleus de bébé. Il était certainement le plus chaud parmi les garçons, à l'exception d'Edward, bien sûr, mais je pensais réellement cela. Bryan et Tchad étaient des jumeaux qui avaient les cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, perçants. Ils étaient tous les deux mignons aussi. Clay ressemblait à un businessman. Il possédait une certaine aura et il était vraiment attrayant, une sorte de fumée chaude, même. Il ressemblait à un typique duc britannique. Il était blond avec des yeux noisette.

Hmmm, je me demande si un d'entre eux est célibataire.

Enfin, je pris un instant pour regarder la petite amie de James. Comme il l'avait dit, Gisèle était très belle. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin, une taille zéro, c'est sûr. Son visage avait l'air parfait, au point de m'en rendre malade de jalousie, mentalement bien sûr. Sa peau était beige et naturellement brillante et son visage… Oh ne m'en parlez pas !

Elle se leva de son siège et en toute confiance me donna une accolade. Dieu qu'elle était grande ! Je crois qu'elle avait juste quelques centimètres de moins que James qui faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Elle faisait peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt.

Saviez-vous que toutes les brésiliennes ressemblaient à cela ? James était un mec s'intéressant qu'aux seins et aux jambes et Gisèle était carrément au-dessus de la moyenne. Ce n'était pas comme si James n'avait pas eu de belle copine avant, mais le fait qu'il la garde plusieurs mois d'affilés était définitivement nouveau pour moi, incroyable même. Maintenant que je l'avais rencontrée, elle était plus réelle.

Gisèle était une femme chanceuse, en dépit des défauts de James, il était un homme très agréable et de bonne réputation.

Elle me flasha de son sourire blanc destiné aux photographes professionnels.

Rosalie pourrait avoir de la concurrence avec cette femme, non pas que je m'intéressais à qui pouvait être plus belle que ma meilleure amie, bien sûr.

« C'est tellement merveilleux de te rencontrer enfin. » Déclara Gisèle.

« Ouais, je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer la femme qui a capturé le cœur de mon frère pour qu'il quitte toutes les belles femmes qui l'attendaient à Paris durant des années. » Répondis-je en plaisantant.

« Ahhh, il est tout à fait l'homme avec pleins d'admiratrices, je sais. » Accepta-t-elle en souriant.

Zut, je l'aime déjà.

« Tu es courageuse de rester à ses côtés. » Commentai-je, taquine, gagnant un rire de sa part.

« Hé ! Tu es censée dire que des compliments sur moi, ne me rabaisse pas ! » Plaisanta mon frère.

Cher frère, tu devrais arrêter le Scotch. Il semblait un peu pompette – beaucoup, je pourrais dire.

Je rigolai instantanément. « Calme-toi, J. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te quitter. Tu sais, tu es chaud et tout… »

Tout le groupe se mit à rire, y compris mes amies qui étaient restées debout juste à côté de moi.

« C'est formidable de tous vous rencontrer ? Voici mes amies, Alice et Miley. » Dis-je, en mettant mes bras autour des épaules de mes amies qui répondirent par un 'salut.'

J'ai été heureuse pendant deux courtes minutes, c'était sans oublier la seule personne qui était la plus éloignée à la table et qui ne s'était pas présentée.

James crut bon d'ajouter à ce moment : « J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. »

« Et voici mon meilleur ami, Edward. Il surveille mes arrières pour toujours et moi pareil pour lui. »

Je regardai James et cet « homme qui surveillait ses arrières» comme il l'avait dit avec beaucoup de réticence.

Souris Bella ! C'est bientôt fini.

Il se leva et tendit sa main.

Une poignée de main serait notre premier contact…

Serrer ou ne pas serrer ?

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Ahh, alors maintenant il était enchanté.

L'homme avait le sens des mots, évidemment. Eh bien, tant pis j'étais bien devant mes dilemmes de pré-adulte.

Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je ne le trouve plus attractif, cependant, même quand il est saoul, il est sexy.

En fait, il avait l'air encore plus sexy comme ça. Ivre et ses paroles bafouillées. Il me donna envie de baiser, prof ou non.

Mais là encore, bien sûr, il était magnifique, dans et hors du lit, mais n'importe quel mec qui traite une fille comme de la merde ne me mérite pas.

Je souris en connaissance de cause. Peut-être que j'étais prête pour cela, plus que ce que j'avais pensé. « J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire la même chose, monsieur Cullen. »

Je regardai James qui était à l'affut de notre interaction.

« Oh, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, J. Il est mon professeur. » Dis-je nonchalamment. « Musique, c'est cela ? »

Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais oublié que c'était la musique. J'essayais juste d'être horrible avec Edward.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda James, en forçant un petit rire.

Ai-je dit quelque chose de gênant ?

« Wow, je ne savais pas que les profs étaient autorisés à être si sexy. » Commenta Miley sans réfléchir, certainement pour nous enfoncer un peu plus.

A moins qu'elle y avait pensé ?

J'haussai les épaules avec désinvolture. Ce n'était définitivement rien de nouveau pour moi.

Alice me sauva. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante. L'ai-je dit récemment ? « Ouais, il est notre prof de musique. Bella, Rob t'a envoyé un texto et apparemment il est déjà là ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle avait gardé mon téléphone ces cinq dernières minutes, surveillant les invités qui me contactaient.

James me regarda interrogateur pendant que je riais.

« R-Pattz est ici ! » Scandait Alice de sa voix chantante.

« Bien sûr. » Dis-je en souriant narquoisement.

« Purée ! Rob Pattinson est ici ? » Miley sautait d'excitation.

Je me mis à rire encore plus.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je veux dire, il n'est jamais venu à mes fêtes avant et putain je suis Hannah Montana ! »

Je choisis d'ignorer son commentaire, car ainsi, on pourrait croire qu'elle avait juste trop bu. Attendez, elle a vraiment trop bu, ou elle est réellement comme ça ?

« Wow, c'est ce mec trop hot de Twilight ? » Demanda Gisèle. James la regarda curieusement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi sa copine le connaissait. « Je veux dire, il est normal pour un acteur, tu sais… sauf si c'est ton petit ami, oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Les amis de James se mirent à rire à ses dépens et je ne pus m'empêcher de les rejoindre. Je n'ai pas entendu son rire, cependant.

« Pas de problème, il n'y a pas de mal. » Dis-je à la fois à Gisèle et James.

« Marie-Pauline m'a parlé de ce gars au téléphone. »

« Il est inoffensif. Il est vraiment sympa, J. Tu es comme lui. » Répondis-je avec désinvolture.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas dit que tu le connaissais ? » Demanda Miley.

« Peut-être parce que vous vous n'êtes pas vues depuis longtemps ? » Suggéra intelligemment Alice.

Je me demande toujours si elle n'appréciait pas Miley.

« Pourquoi tout le monde aime ce mec ? » Se plaignit Bryan. « Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, regardez-nous. Nous sommes certainement assez bons pour les femmes, en particulier le garçon emo juste ici. »

Ils ont tous ri alors qu'ils regardaient Edward qui était toujours infiniment calme.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ce mec. Il est trop vieux pour toi ! » Dit James, protecteur. « Attends une minute ! Quand est-il de ce grand gars que j'ai rencontré plus tôt ? Jacob ? Jacob Black ? » James était complétement confus.

« Jacob Black ? » Cria Gisèle. « Il est si mignon ! »

James fit la moue devant la réaction de sa copine. Elle était beaucoup trop illuminée quand il s'agissait des bombes d'Hollywood.

« Oh bébé, je t'aime toujours. Viens là. » James et Gisèle étaient maintenant occupés à faire des choses de couple.

« Merde, j'espérais que je pourrais te demander de sortir pour boire un verre ou deux ! » Dit James numéro deux en plaisantant.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

Cela attira l'attention de mon frère. James lança un regard espiègle à son ami. « Mec, t'es sérieux ? »

« Oh James, allez ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir des relations sexuelles ou quelque chose d'autre. C'est juste un verre entre amis, non ? » Je fis un clin d'œil à James numéro deux.

Il était magnifique à souhait, me souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous regardâmes tous Edward comme s'il venait de briser une bouteille de bière en mille et un morceaux. Il a viré au rouge foncé mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire pourquoi, ces yeux étaient fermement clos.

« Mec, tu es d'accord ? » Demanda James à son meilleur ami, inquiet. Edward garda les yeux fermés, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Uh, oh.

« Gars, tu es ivre mort de toute façon ! » Déclara Clay avec humour, riant de son ami.

Au moins quelqu'un trouvait cela drôle.

« Ouais, désolé… j'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » Répondit Edward, ivre.

« Allez, va te remettre sur pieds. » Déclara Clay, et lui et Bryan se levèrent pour accompagner Edward.

Je regardais son cul s'éloigner, curieusement.

J'espère que personne ne me remarqua.

« Je pense qu'il est jaloux. » Murmura Alice à mon oreille.

Et je dirais que je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord. Je n'étais pas prête à me faire attaquer par lui, surtout en face de tous ces gens, y compris mon frère surprotecteur qui riait follement pour aucune raison.

« Eh bien, je dois y aller. Mes amis m'attendent. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré et peut-être que nous nous reverrons bientôt, surtout toi, G. »

Eh bien, j'appelai bien James, 'J', non ? Alors c'était tout naturel qu'elle suive le mouvement.

A en juger par le sourire sur son visage, je pouvais dire qu'elle aimait son nouveau surnom.

« Très bien, nous ne voudrions pas que ton petit ami, ou peu importe qui il est, t'attende. A plus tard les filles. » Déclara James.

Bon, maintenant il pensait que Robert Pattinson ou Jacob Black était mon petit ami. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir prolonger cette conversation alors j'ai juste hoché la tête et quittai la table de mes amis.

« Pourquoi devions-nous partir tout de suite ? » Demanda Miley.

« C'est un peu compliqué. » Répondis-je simplement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Il y a quelque chose entre vous ! »

Eh bien, elle se rapprochait.

Alice garda le silence. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de répondre, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

« Bon, assez parlé de notre professeur. »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord. » Dis-je, en évitant un interrogatoire de la part de Miley.

« Donc, revenons-en à ton petit ami et le mien. » Dis-je en mimant les guillemets, me référant à Rob et Jacob. « …Je ne voudrais pas les faire attendre. »

« Tu es vraiment la copine de Robert Pattinson ? Ou Jacob Black ? Ces gars sont trop hot. Mais je pensais que Selena avait un truc avec Jacob, ou quelque chose. » Déclara Miley, curieusement.

« Nahhh, Jacob et moi sommes juste amis. » Répondis-je en souriant.

« C'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais Jacob la regarde différemment. » Taquina Alice. « Et je sais pertinemment que Rob Pattinson est épris de toi. »

Rob n'était pas si mal. En fait, il est vraiment beau, bien que parfois, je voudrais qu'il peigne ses cheveux et se rase, mais ça faisait partie de son charme.

A vrai dire, j'avais très peur de lui parce qu'il était plus âgé. Il semblait si expérimenté avec les filles et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit un jeu.

« Oh, je parie qu'il l'est. Tu es un aimant à garçons, B. Regarde ton ex. Oh, attend, il est célibataire maintenant ? » Demanda Miley. Le regard sur son visage m'indiqua qu'elle faisait déjà des plans.

Je regardai Alice qui était légèrement rouge. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas dire 'Arrière, Garce ! Il est à moi !' à Miley depuis qu'elle et Jasper testaient les eaux mouvementées depuis un moment, mais j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient officialisé leur relation.

« Nahh, il sort avec Alice maintenant. » Alice me regarda timidement.

« Eh bien, fonce ma fille ! » Dit Miley à Alice qui répondit par un sourire. « Honnêtement, j'aurais tenté ma chance s'il avait été célibataire. Il est sexy. »

« J'ai dit à Rob de nous retrouver à la piscine. » Dit Alice.

« Oh, il est là ! » Désigna Miley.

Il était là, Robert Pattinson, debout et semblant plus grand que jamais !

Gars, je veux vous embrasser.

Voudrait-il embrasser une gamine de dix-huit ans ?

Je ne pense pas que la différence d'âge importait. Je veux dire, il me l'avait demandé à maintes reprises auparavant et je n'étais pas aussi vieille que je l'étais maintenant.

« Oh mon dieu, il est tellement beau ! » Rigola Miley tranquillement.

« Hé, beauté ! » Dit Rob alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il m'embrassa sur la joue droite, désormais rougissante. J'aurais fait la même chose mais son visage grossier me fit un petit peu peur.

« Hé, toi. » Répondis-je gentiment. « Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir ce soir. »

« Je ne voulais pas manquer ta soirée de retour et d'anniversaire en retard pour rien au monde. » Dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

« Vraiment ? » Contestai-je.

Il hocha la tête et dit : « Je devais venir ici ce soir. Evidemment, nous célébrons quelque chose et j'ai espéré que tu serais d'humeur à trainer avec moi, après ce soir. »

Il baissa timidement la tête et cela me donna un étourdissement.

Rob Pattinson était définitivement adorable dans tous les sens.

Je regardai Alice soupçonneuse. Elle ne serait pas dans le coup ?

« Rosalie lui a parlé ! » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Il la regarda et salua Alice et Miley.

Nous mangeâmes ensemble et Miley et Alice nous laissèrent. L'heure suivante passa très vite et je n'avais pas réalisé que je parlais à un homme digne de GQ depuis soixante minutes. (N/T : Magazine masculin consacré à la mode, à la culture…) Rob me gardait près de lui et je savais que j'avais ignoré la plupart des invités dernièrement arrivés.

Alice m'envoya un texto et elle déclarait que Rob et moi étions comme un couple.

J'annonçais à Rob que je devais aller aux toilettes et il dit qu'il allait m'attendre.

Alors je fis mon chemin vers l'intérieur et vers le deuxième étage. Sur l'un des canapés coûteux de Renée, se tenait, nul autre qu'Edward Cullen.

Et je pensais que Dieu allait m'attacher pour m'éviter de foncer sur lui à nouveau.

Il entendit mes pas, et tourna immédiatement sa tête dans ma direction.

Pourtant, ses yeux me transmettaient une puissance indescriptible. C'était comme s'il connaissait tous les coins de mon âme.

Eh bien, Dieu avait mon âme.

Je tournai les talons. Je pourrais certainement utiliser les escaliers vers la salle de bain, ou à l'étage ?

« Bella, attends ! »

Merde.

Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il était désormais plus proche de moi.

Que faire si quelqu'un marchait vers vous ? Mes camarades étaient là, bordel !

Ah bien, au moins, Lauren et Jessica pourraient aller baiser.

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Cullen ? »

Je souris avec nonchalance. Je devrais définitivement penser faire comédienne comme carrière.

J'ai toujours été une enfant timide, mais grandir avec des personnes de Los Angeles avait des avantages.

Il semblait être en plein conflit intérieur, comme s'il voulait dire un truc mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et merde, je ne pouvais détourner le regard.

Regarde tout excepté lui !

« Nous devons parler. » Dit-il enfin.

« Désolée, mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le lycée ? Parce que si c'est le cas, cela ne peut pas attendre lundi ? »

« N-non, il ne s'agit pas de l'école. » Répondit-il. « Peut-on aller dans un endroit plus privé ? »

Merde, il voulait être avec moi dans un endroit privé.

Et il semblait qu'il avait bu…

Bella, concentration !

« Euh… Ouais. »

J'ai été trahie par la Sauvage Bella. Stupide, Sauvage Bella.

Et tandis que la trahison se produisait, mes pieds me conduisirent vers la partie la plus privée de la maison de ma mère, ma chambre.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » Lui demandai-je.

Il me suivit à l'intérieur et je refermai la porte doucement.

« Ouais. » Dit-il dans un sourire.

Est-ce qu'il pensait à baiser ?

« Tu peux prendre un siège. » Dis-je en désignant mon canapé de cuir blanc.

« Merci. »

Ce fut maladroit. Je marchai jusqu'à l'autre côté de la pièce afin d'être le plus loin de lui possible.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

J'attendais sur lui pour qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il fallut un certain temps avant que les mots sortent de sa bouche.

« J'ai fait une erreur. »

Est-ce qu'il essayait de dire qu'il était désolé pour moi ? Voudrais-je entendre ces mots ?

Je pourrais y croire, mais après ?

Il disait désolé et je serais obligée d'être gentille avec lui et encore garder mes distances.

Il serait plus facile si je gardais mes distances et parler juste pour ce qui était nécessaire. Disons plus simplement que je n'arrivais pas à être décontractée en sa présence.

« C'est correct. » Répondis-je avec dédain.

J'avais trop peur de toutes les possibilités face à moi. Je ne voulais pas être blessée encore une fois.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces mots, ce jour-là. Je suis désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de présenter tes excuses, hein ? »

« Je ne m'attends à rien. Je veux juste dire que je suis désolé et j'espère que tu me laisseras te baiser à nouveau. »

Me baiser à nouveau ? Était-ce une allusion ?

« Tu es ivre, Edward. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu regretteras ses mots demain, j'en suis sûre. »

« Et pourtant, ses mots sont les plus honnêtes que tu pourras entendre venant de moi. »

Alors j'ai ri.

« Dois-je te donner à boire à chaque fois que tu veux t'adresser à moi ? »

Il sourit de ce sourire tordu alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

La chose suivante, était son corps pressé contre le mien, nos lèvres jointes, mes mains tirant ses cheveux de bronze et sa langue traçant le contour de ma lèvre inférieure, mendiant l'ouverture de ma bouche.

Alors j'ai cédé et nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un moment, le meilleur moment de la fête.

Mon cœur se gonfla, doublant de taille probablement, et j'ai ressenti une décharge électrique traverser mon corps lorsque sa main toucha mon corps qui était toujours contre le sien. Son parfum me grisait, comme il l'avait toujours fait, pas que c'était quelque chose de nouveau, mais mon étourdissement grandissait et s'intensifiait.

Tout cela était vraiment bon.

Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne et je me suis reculée de lui instantanément.

Ses yeux étaient plein de confusion et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il était sobre en ce moment et s'il pensait qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Mais il tenait toujours ma taille. Assurément, il était encore avec moi.

« Jésus-Christ ! »

« Attends, je dois répondre. » Dis-je en me détachant de son emprise.

« Alice. »

« B, où es-tu passée ? Rob te cherche partout. »

Je regardai l'heure et je réalisais que je l'avais laissé seul une vingtaine de minutes.

« Je descends. »

Je fermai mon téléphone et regardai Edward, qui avait, sans surprise, la main dans ses cheveux en désordre, encore et encore.

« Es-tu sobre maintenant ? » Demandai-je en plaisantant. « Je dois partir. »

Il hocha la tête à contrecœur et n'osa pas discuter avec moi.

Alors je le laissai à l'intérieur de la pièce sans un mot et je me suis dit que je venais de faire un geste très stupide.

Retour à la case départ.

Et puis je savais que ce que j'avais fait avait empiré les choses, et comment pourrai-je oublier qu'Edward était dans ma chambre ?

Mais il pouvait l'oublier car il n'était tout simplement pas lui-même.

Dieu que j'étais stupide !

« Où est-il ? »

Alice me regarda avec méfiance.

« Qui ? » Demandai-je, feignant l'innocence.

« Tu as intérêt à me donner les détails plus tard, miss ! » Dit-elle accusatrice, ses mains sur les hanches.

« Oui, mère. Mais où est Rob ? »

« Vers le bar. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Nous allâmes retrouver Rob avec d'autres amis et comme Alice l'avait dit, il était assis au bar. Rosalie, dès qu'elle me vit, me fit un clin d'œil.

« Hé, je suis tellement désolée. Je devais aider une amie à l'étage. Elle était absolument ivre et avait besoin d'aide. » Dis-je à Rob qui sourit et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ce n'est pas grave beauté. »

« Bella, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Rosalie alla derrière le bar et attrapa des bouteilles.

« Oh, alors maintenant tu es barmaid ? » Dis-je taquine.

Elle savait toujours comment rendre les choses plus chaudes.

Elle embrassa Emmett qui était appuyé sur elle. « Ouais, j'ai formé mon bébé. » Dit Emmett.

Jasper toussa bruyamment et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il avait toujours été conservateur en public. Mais il ne se gênait pas pour regarder les PDA des autres.

« Tu connais déjà Rosalie et Alice. » - Je suppose qu'ils se sont dit ouais. – « … et voici leurs copains, Emmett et Jasper, mais je suis sûre que les filles t'ont présenté les gars. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Répondit Rosalie.

Jasper rougit d'un pourpre intense lorsque je l'ai présenté comme étant le petit ami d'Alice.

Jasper Cullen avait un regard timide et ce n'était pas normal.

« Hé Jas, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas quelque chose d'Alice ? Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait ça, n'est-ce pas Ali ? » Dis-je en souriant largement.

« Bien sûr, chérie. » Jasper semblait apprécier mon dérapage. Il prit Alice et ils allèrent derrière le bar.

Le reste de la nuit se passa en douceur et je ne revis pas Edward, Dieu merci. Il était la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginée à ma soirée.

Le monde était plus petit qu'on ne se l'imaginait.

A deux heures du matin, la plupart des gens avait quitté la maison, y compris Rob à qui j'avais promis de sortir avec, vendredi prochain. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait en ville jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Moins de vingt personnes restaient, sans compter le personnel engagé pour la soirée. Il restait mes quatre meilleurs amis, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, et mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Jacob Black. James et sa petite amie nous avaient rejoints un peu plus tard.

« Alors, la fête était géniale, hein ? » Complimenta James. Il avait l'air plus sobre maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment il avait émergé, et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

« Ouais, ces deux-là sont des expertes dans le domaine. » Répondis-je en désignant mes amies.

« A d'autres ! » Rajouta Emmett fièrement. Nous l'avons tous regardé et éclaté de rire.

« Garde-la dans la pièce, Em. » Dit Jasper, son visage exprimant un léger dégoût.

« S'il vous plait, comme tu l'as dit Bella, elle était parfaite. » Contra Emmett.

Rosalie gifla la tête d'Emmett et il dit instantanément : « Désolé. »

« Oh putain, je dois y aller, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je dois être à six heures au studio. » Dit Jacob d'un air inquiet à côté de moi. Toute la nuit, il avait été loin de moi, probablement parce que Rob était à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

« Aww, Jake, je suis désolée ! » Je regardai mon Sidekick et réalisai qu'il lui restait trois heures de sommeil tout au plus s'il voulait être à l'heure au studio.

Jacob sourit nonchalamment. « Nah, ça va. J'ai eu ce que je voulais ce soir, je me suis amusé. Merci de m'avoir invité les gars. » Dit-il à Alice et Rosalie.

« Tu es le bienvenu. » Répondirent-elles joyeusement.

Jacob se leva de son siège et rassembla son iPhone et son portefeuille en cuir noir. « Sympa de t'avoir rencontré mec. » Déclara James à Jacob. Je me suis levée de mon siège, avec l'intention de le voir partir.

« Ce fut un plaisir, J. J'espère que l'on se verra plus souvent. » Répondit poliment Jacob.

« Je suis sûr que ça va se faire. » Dit Emmett tranquillement.

Jacob ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire d'Emmett. Toute la nuit, Jasper et lui avaient été les moins cool avec Jacob. Ils continuèrent à l'appeler par des sobriquets quand il ne les regardait pas. Ils ont fait la même chose à Rob, seulement ils semblaient plus détester Jacob. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si protecteurs envers moi, surtout Jasper.

Nous sommes sortis dans le jardin et nous rejoignîmes sa Ferrari noire. « Je suis désolée pour mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont juste jaloux parce que tu es mon ami depuis si longtemps. » Dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et dit : « Bien sûr, je comprends. Puis, que serait une relation sans parcours caillouteux ? »

Relation a-t-il dit.

« Maudit, sois-tu Jake. J'espère que tes roues crèveront sur le chemin du retour. » Dis-je en plaisantant.

« Ouais, je l'espère. Ensuite je pourrais revenir ici et passer la nuit. Tu n'aimerais pas ça ? » Dit-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans la décapotable.

« Peu importe. Appelle-moi quand tu es arrivé, ok ? Je veux savoir si tu es rentré en un seul morceau. »

« Okay, Bell's. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bye, superstar ! » Dis-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du parking.

« Bye, mon ange. » Sa voix résonna dans l'allée.

Dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, je me retournai et fis le chemin inverse vers le jardin très lentement, pendant que je me rappelais des événements de la nuit.

« Oh la vache ! » Maudis-je en stoppant mes pensées, surprise par l'apparition d'Edward.

« Ed- Monsieur Cullen, je ne savais pas que vous étiez encore là. » Dis-je après avoir reconnu le propriétaire de la voix de velours.

Inutile de dire que la surprise m'avait fait sursauter. Je parie que mon cœur battait au moins à cent-cinquante battements minute, soit le double de ma fréquence cardiaque normale.

Son visage était torturé et il réussit à m'émouvoir et je ressentis de la pitié.

« J'avais besoin de te voir, alors j'ai attendu. »

Même dans l'obscurité, ses yeux émeraude éclipsaient tout.

Mon cœur battait un peu plus lentement qu'auparavant. Je haussai les épaules et répondis : « Ouais, ok… »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre à plusieurs reprises. C'était une de ses habitudes sexy et cela me fit penser à des choses vers lesquelles je ne devrais pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Et s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu conduis jusqu'à chez toi. » Dis-je.

Ca sonne comme si tu t'en préoccupais, Bella.

Je me suis retenue de rouler des yeux à moi-même. C'était tout simplement fou.

« Pas que je m'en préoccupe ou autre. »

« Je pense que je vais rentrer. » Répondit-il timidement en regardant sa Volvo argent. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué sa Volvo lorsque j'étais avec Jacob ?

Je l'ai regardé, la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité.

« Tu veux te tuer ? Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt et m'épargner ma tirade de merde. »

Il rit allègrement. C'était vraiment injuste qu'il soit si parfait. Sa voix était si musicale que j'étais persuadée que j'en rêverai cette nuit.

« Je ne veux pas me tuer. J'ai des rêves à accomplir. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Bonne chance alors. Je ne vois pas comment tu vas conduire après avoir été aussi ivre à moins que finir au fond des toilettes soit un de tes rêves. » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Non ça ne l'est pas, ça l'est ? » Répondit-il avec son sourire tordu. « Je voulais juste te revoir avant mon départ. Dire au revoir et tout. »

Devenais-je folle ? Je l'étais peut-être parce que je ne pensai pas les paroles que je prononçai.

« Monte dans ma voiture. Je vais te conduire chez toi. Je préfère que tu te tues toi-même plutôt qu'on annonce publiquement que ma fête est responsable de ta mort. »

La route vers son appartement se fit dans le silence. Edward avait essayé de démarrer une conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais je refusais de coopérer.

Nous avions passé un moment intéressant dans ma chambre, mais s'il s'était endormi, puis réveillé sobre, aurait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je n'allais pas initier une conversation à ce propos.

« Tes cheveux ne sont pas vraiment bruns, tu sais ? Ils changent de ton chaque fois que je les regarde. »

Je haussai les épaules. Que pouvais-je dire à un homme ivre ?

Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions face à son immeuble. « Merci pour la balade. Ca ne te dérange pas que je repasse demain chez toi récupérer ma voiture ? » J'ai simplement secoué la tête, refusant de le regarder. Sinon, je ne serais pas capable de m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il enleva sa ceinture et j'ai attendu qu'il ouvre sa portière mais aucun bruit de mouvement ne se fit entendre. J'attendis cinq secondes de plus. Rien.

« Qu'est-ce-que… ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ? » M'interrompit-il.

Je souris. Il était inutile de discuter avec un homme ivre. « Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? »

« Oui. »

Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur la route en face de moi. Le moteur était en marche et je pouvais clairement entendre son ronronnement. Le climatiseur, pour la première fois, fit un léger bourdonnement.

« Alors, non. »

Personne ne pensait que Jacob était mon petit ami. J'aurais pu dire oui et le faire se sentir mal, mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'ai probablement imaginé le soupir de soulagement, mais plus tard, je réalisai que je ne voudrais pas savoir et que c'était mon imagination. Il ouvrit la porte et se laissa sortir.

Sept secondes. La porte était encore ouverte. Nous perdions de la chaleur laissant l'air entrer dans la voiture.

« Oh, Bella ? Me conduire alors que je suis ivre implique la première étape de mes rêves. Penser à la conduite, au moins. »

Il gloussa à ses propres mots. Pour un homme ivre, il était encore assez doué pour faire des phrases cohérentes.

« Je t'ai fait passer plus de temps avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je l'observai d'un air absent, alors qu'il fermait la porte avec un sourire plaqué sur son beau visage, me dit au revoir et entra dans le bâtiment. Il m'avait laissée le regarder, se demandant si les mots étaient vraiment sortis de sa bouche.

Les pensées envahirent mon esprit alors que j'étais sur le retour. Beaucoup de pensées que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer.


	14. Chapter 12A

**Hello tout le monde ! Je sais j'ai du retard… encore ! **

**Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, la première partie alors je vais essayer de traduire la seconde partie assez rapidement, je crois que vous avez assez attendu ! **

**Merci à Flash Sophie, ma super Héroïne/Bêta.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12A**

Il s'avéra que Jacob décida de rejoindre l'école secondaire, comme un enfant normal. C'était un objectif assez dur, si vous voulez savoir.

Vraiment très dur cet objectif.

« Qui penses-tu être, Hannah Montana ? » Plaisantai-je. Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Non je ne pensais pas qu'une double vie fonctionnerait dans la vraie vie, tu sais. »

Cela faisait trente minutes que je l'avais rencontré sur le parking bondé. J'avais décrété que je pouvais sécher la première période lorsque j'avais découvert sa surprise. Je l'avais escorté au grand bureau blanc de Grey Hall, afin qu'il obtienne son emploi du temps par Miss Dallaway.

Miss Dallaway avait l'air d'avoir mouillé sa culotte.

Douce, vieille Miss Dallaway.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée. » Me dit-il tout doucement. Chaque fille (et même quelques gars) le regardait quand il passait dans le couloir. Dans une école comme la mienne, à Beverly Hills High, il n'était pas rare de croiser des stars d'Hollywood. La vérité est que c'était de Jacob Black dont nous parlions.

Apparemment, Jacob était très populaire parmi les gens de notre tranche d'âge depuis un certain temps. Il était un acteur depuis cinq ans mais sa carrière avait vraiment décollée lorsqu'il avait obtenu le rôle d'un loup-garou dans une saga célèbre de vampires.

Les films de vampires. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce tapage médiatique, aucunement.

« Vraiment ? » On pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans ma voix. Probablement en sachant ce que je pensais, il me regarda interrogateur. « Non, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de te voir tous les jours, Jake. Sans compter que nous avons des cours en commun. » Il est vrai que nous avions beaucoup de classes ensemble, sauf le français, les maths et le sport.

Eh bien, au moins j'avais encore des moments privés, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes meilleurs amis n'étaient pas forcement contents qu'il soit sur mon dos dès le premier jour, mais Alice et Rosalie ont compris, je pense. Les garçons, toutefois, n'étaient pas très chauds avec cette idée. Jasper s'était plaint en disant que la musique c'était de la merde et tout, mais il avait vraiment envie de s'asseoir à côté de moi en classe, comme avant.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons aller en cours, après tout, Miss Dallaway, nous a donné un laissez-passer. » Lui dis-je, placardant un sourire figé sur mon visage. C'est pas comme si j'étais excitée d'aller en cours. Au contraire, je pensais qu'il serait redoutable de voir Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, alias l'Enseignant Chaud comme la braise Dans Son Pantalon. (N/So' : ça fait plus caliente lol)

Je ne pouvais pas me mentir, il ne quittait jamais mes pensées, mais merde ! C'était pas juste.

Peu importe combien ça fait mal d'être rejetée, je sais que je suis dans le déni.

Donc, je n'arrête pas de me répéter à moi-même : Bella Swan, tu dois l'oublier. Ne regarde pas en arrière.

Jacob et moi entrâmes dans la classe en silence. Mais le loquet de la porte et son crissement unique qui remplirent la salle, nous révélâmes. Je me dirigeai vers Edward et lui dis que nous avions un justificatif pour notre retard.

Naturellement, j'évitais tout contact oculaire quand je lui parlai. « Très bien. » Dit-il d'un ton strict, celui qu'il utilisait à chaque fois en classe. « Nous avons un nouvel élève qui se joint à nous ce semestre. C'est… » Edward me regarda interrogateur ce qui m'incita à murmurer le nom de Jake. « Jacob Black. Bienvenue dans la classe. »

Jacob avait un grand sourire sur son visage et il prit un moment pour saluer ses camarades d'un signe de main.

Un peu comme font les acteurs à la première d'un film.

Je le poussai et lui dis : « Cesse de flirter. » Jacob roula des yeux.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir au fond, puisqu'il ne reste aucun siège vacant. » Déclara Monsieur Cullen.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Jacob soit assis au rang du fond tout seul, alors je choisis de me joindre à lui. Jasper me jeta un regard curieux et, tout simplement, Alice et Rosalie me sourirent. Rosalie était juste en face de moi et mon ancien siège à côté de Jasper était toujours libre depuis que j'étais installée à côté de Jacob. Quand Edward leva les yeux, il remarqua mon déplacement et il haussa les sourcils délibérément pendant quelques secondes rapides, mais tout le monde l'avait vu.

Le cours traîna en longueur et il était ennuyeux, sauf lorsque la bimbo blonde Lauren fit un imbécile tour sur elle-même en essayant d'impressionner Edward pendant qu'il parlait. C'était drôle de le voir dans l'inconfort.

J'ai failli demander à Jacob de me prendre un peu de pop-corn, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Pendant ce temps, Jacob faisait des choses bizarres quand Monsieur Cullen ne le voyait pas. Je lançais des regards noirs à Jacob pour qu'il arrête de dissiper la classe, sauf qu'il voulait obtenir une heure de colle pour son premier jour.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ça en vaut la peine. Après tout, j'ai raté toutes les détentions que j'aurai pu avoir ces dernières années. » Dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Cependant, Edward fut attiré par mon petit échange avec Jacob et je ne manquai pas de renvoyer la faute sur Jacob.

La cloche sonna et j'avais hâte de sortir de la salle. Mais Monsieur Cullen semblait avoir d'autres plans. Sa voix retentit dans la salle de classe, en s'adressant à moi : « Miss Swan, s'il vous plaît, restez. »

Pourquoi venait-il de me demander de rester après la classe ? Il ne savait pas que j'avais une heure de libre, n'est-ce pas ?

Nahh, à moins qu'il me traque.

Est-ce que j'aimerai cela, s'il me harcelait ? Tu aurais dû me demander ça il y a un mois. J'aurai volontiers dis oui.

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur et dis à Jacob qu'il devait rejoindre son prochain cours sans moi. Il avait espagnol après ce cours et bien que j'avais peur qu'il se perde dans cette jungle qu'était Beverly Hills High, je savais qu'il était plus que capable de traiter le problème par lui-même.

Il était, après tout, plus extraverti, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle et bientôt, il ne restait que moi et mes meilleurs amis. Ils me dirent qu'on se retrouvait à midi. Jasper me dit au revoir avec un rapide baiser sur la joue mais Alice n'en fit pas cas. Jasper prit ses affaires et je les vis marcher vers la sortie.

J'aurai pu pleurer face à ce couple parfait.

Ils auraient fini ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur Cullen ? » Demandai-je nonchalamment. Les portes se fermèrent et j'avais un peu peur de rester seule avec lui.

Mais c'était juste pour parler.

Il était très sexy dans son polo à carreaux, ses cheveux de bronze en bataille, comme d'habitude.

La Terre à Bella !

« Vous disiez ? » Demandai-je calmement.

Il était souriant, de ce sourire en coin et je vins presque dans mon pantalon.

Oublie cette pensée ! Retour à la case départ !

« Je voulais juste vous remerciez pour vendredi soir… » Il était assis à son bureau et je me tenais devant lui, comme tout étudiant le ferait normalement.

« Euh, ouais, bien sûr. » Dis-je. Ça n'avait pas d'importance je pense.

« Je suis retourné à ta maison samedi après-midi pour récupérer ma voiture, mais tu n'étais pas là. » M'informa-t-il.

Ouais, j'étais allée au Spa l'après-midi avec Alice et Rosalie.

Il me vint à l'esprit qu'il souhaitait peut-être me parler. Peut-être.

« Ouais je n'étais pas à la maison. » Cela devrait suffire, non ? Après tout, il faut être deux pour danser un tango et si je n'étais pas intéressée à prendre part à cette conversation alors il me faut y mettre un terme.

« Le monde est petit, hein ? » Dit-il avec un petit rire.

J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici.

« Ouais. » Dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur mes livres contre ma poitrine. Ils semblaient plus lourds. Etais-je heureuse d'avoir pensé à les prendre dans mon casier deux heures auparavant ?

« Qui l'eut cru? »

Je venais d'hocher la tête. Qu'étais-je supposée dire, de toute façon ?

« Veux-tu prendre un siège ? »

Tic, tac.

Je passai ma main à travers mes cheveux bruns et je ne ratai pas le sourire qui traversa son visage.

« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur Cullen, n'avez-vous pas mieux à faire pendant une heure à l'école ? »

Il avait l'air déçu par les mots que je venais de prononcer. Il soupira et dit : « Isabella, je n'ai pas dit à ton frère que… »

Je réagis au fait qu'il m'avait appelée Isabella à nouveau. Et non Miss Swan… Mais Isabella ! Toutefois nous fûmes interrompus par une visite choquante.

Qu'est-ce que James faisait au lycée ?

Il avait l'air assez content de lui quand il vit Edward, à défaut de me voir debout devant lui jusqu'à une demi seconde après. Il regarda Edward, puis moi et fit des va-et-vient.

Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne me dîtes pas… Merde.

« Me parlez de quoi ? » James nous regarda avec méfiance.

Oh putain, ça n'allait pas être bon.

Aucun d'entre nous ne répondit, étant encore tous les deux en état de choc. C'était incroyable.

« B, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu retiens Edward depuis une quinzaine de minutes. » Dit James incertain.

J'ajustai la sangle de mon sac en bandoulière, inquiète. Je regardai Edward. On était dans la merde et on le savait tous les deux.

« On essayait juste de voir pour mettre en place un tutoriel pour l'aider à rattraper son retard. » Répondit rapidement Edward.

Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi, putain ? C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il avait ?

« En musique ? Pourquoi ? » James pensait que c'était ridicule, sans aucun doute. Même moi, je pensais que la réponse d'Edward était stupide.

Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant !

« N-non ! » Edward répondit un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait sans doute prévu. Il me regarda rapidement, puis de retour à son meilleur ami, lui dit : « En d'autres termes, elle doit rattraper son retard et je lui ai offert de l'aider comme j'avais beaucoup de temps libre. »

James rit et donna un coup de poing dans le bras gauche d'Edward. « Ahhh, ça c'est mon meilleur pote ! Il pense toujours aux autres personnes avant lui. Merci, mec ! »

« Euh, pas de problème. » Répondit Edward avec un sourire. « Je suis son professeur alors je dois l'aider à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire. » Il me regarda en connaissance de cause et je ne pus réfréner ma chair de poule qui se formait sur ma peau. Et un simple regard vers lui rendit mes jambes comme du Jell-O (N/So' : espèce de gélatine) (N/T : Dégueulasse d'ailleurs...)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sinon ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu me rendrais visite. »

James se moqua de l'expression de malaise sur son visage et dit : « Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, frangin. »

Edward a juste ri et j'aimais bien les regarder interagir. C'était vraiment amusant.

« Je suis venu pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner. Et deuxièmement, il fallait que je parle à cette nana avec qui tu as parlé encore et encore. Je prends les choses en mains puisque tu es si lent. »

Je regardai Edward, qui ne prit pas la peine de me retourner mon regard. Etait-il déjà allé voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Edward secoua légèrement la tête.

« Les filles du secondaire sont vraiment trop chiantes mais si cette nana est si bonne au lit et si belle que tu le dis, alors il faut que tu l'épouses. »

« Mec… » Edward tenta de l'interrompre, mais James insistait à trouver l'amour de la vie de son meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de voir des étoiles juste en écoutant une de leur conversation amicale.

_Edward Cullen avait parlé de moi à son putain de meilleur ami, son beau-frère pas moins. A moins que…_

« Oh merde, désolé B ? Tu n'étais pas censée entendre cela. » Déclara James en s'excusant.

Je souris faussement et regardai en direction d'Edward. « Vous aimez les filles du secondaire ? » Demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique. La pensée qu'il puisse baiser quelqu'un d'autre de mon âge était tout simplement insupportable.

« Non, pas les filles ! » Intervint-il rapidement. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Bella. Je ne suis pas… »

« Si je peux t'aider, mec. Cette nana doit être folle pour te rejeter. Plus, penses-tu vraiment qu'elle peut ignorer tes projets si tu les planifies bien ? Maintenant j'ai juste besoin de voir comment elle est pour que je puisse te donner mes théories. » Dit James à Edward avec un sourire narquois.

« J, je ne veux vraiment pas entendre parler de mon professeur qui baise mes camarades de classe. » Lui dis-je, en essayant de masquer la douleur que je ressentais.

James me regarda indigné. « Oh, il souhaite la baiser, j'ai pas dit qu'il l'avait fait ! »

Eh bien, j'étais soulagée pour être honnête.

« Je n'ai vu personne. » Confirma Edward. Il pinça étroitement son nez, clairement frustré.

« Et ça va très bientôt changé, _mon ami !_ Tu vas rencontrer cette fille. » Dit fièrement James.

« Putain ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici. » Dis-je en traînant mes pieds hors de la salle. Edward s'était fait oublier le jour de mon accident, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi.

Donc, s'il ne veut pas de moi, qui était la fille qui avait cette chance ?

Je ne devrais vraiment pas m'en soucier, si ?


	15. Chapter 12B

**Voilà la suite du chapitre 12 que je traduis à la place de mes devoirs de maths (on s'en fout des maths !)**

**Merci à Sophie pour sa correction !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12B**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais passé la majeure partie du week-end avec James et merde, c'était difficile de ne pas lui parler de Bella. Jamais, dans nos dix-sept ans d'amitié, je ne lui avais caché quelque chose et je devais prendre sur moi pour éviter de tout lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne lui avais rien dit lorsque nous étions ensemble, mais je sais que James ne voudrait pas savoir que j'avais couché avec sa demi-sœur.

J'avais pensé à demander à Bella si elle voulait en parler avec James. Je veux dire, bien sûr, elle l'aurait fait, mais merde, c'était de mes fesses dont on parlait.

« Alors, tu vas me dire son nom ou pas ? Faire une visite à son cours de gym ou autre chose ? Merde, les écoles mixtes sont chaudes. Je suis juste allé dans les couloirs et j'ai vu au moins vingt couples s'embrasser. Tu as vu tout ce que nous avons manqué dans notre vie ? » Dit James rêveusement.

Ayant été dans une école pour garçons, nous n'avions aucune idée comment ça se passait dans les autres écoles jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons vu par nous-mêmes.

« Eh bien ? » Nous n'irions certainement pas dans la classe de gym de Bella, c'est sûr.

« James, je ne suis vraiment pas ... »

« Non, mec. Ne me sors pas cette merde que tu ne t'intéresses plus à elle. Tu n'as pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis un mois et tu ne fais que penser à cette jeune fille. » Résonna James.

Eh bien, il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que j'étais complètement épris d'Isabella Swan.

Et il avait tort parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Au fond, je souhaitais que nous ayons une relation.

Je prendrais tout ce que je pouvais obtenir.

« Etait-elle dans ta dernière classe ? » Demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil vers moi.

« Euh, ouais. » Lui répondis-je timidement.

Comme je l'avais dit, je n'ai jamais menti à mon meilleur ami, jamais.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas partager ? » Invita-t-il.

Putain, pas ça. C'était de Bella dont il s'agissait, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans cet esprit qu'est le tien, mais mec, je ne fais pas quelque chose d'illégal. » Lui dis-je, en essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

Il a simplement roulé les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, que dirais-tu de B ? » Dit-il de manière suggestive.

J'ai failli m'étouffé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tousser bruyamment. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bella ? Ta sœur ? » Lui demandai-je, incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça impliquait que Bella soit mon élève.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Putain ouais. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais que tu la rencontres car elle pouvait être bonne pour toi ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je me frottai les yeux et pris le temps nécessaire pour moi de penser correctement.

Oh, James, si seulement tu savais.

« Elle est incroyable, mec, mais ... » Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dire.

« Autrement dit, je ne serais pas contre si tu veux tenter une approche. » Dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je voulais être honnête avec James et lui dire que c'était de sa sœur dont je rêvais, mais j'avais mes raisons.

Et je voulais respecter Bella.

À la grande déception de James, je ne voulais pas lui faire visiter le campus aujourd'hui. Je lui promis que nous le ferions une autre fois car je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. De plus, je ne le voyais pas pourquoi il voulait faire le tour d'une école secondaire alors qu'il pourrait faire d'autres choses plus cool.

Comme baiser sa belle déesse de petite amie.

Au lieu de manger le déjeuner à l'extérieur, nous avons décidé de commander de la nourriture japonaise et manger à la maison de James. Gisèle était venue juste au moment où la livraison de nourriture arrivait.

Gisèle et James roucoulaient comme d'habitude et si je n'avais pas passé les deux dernières semaines avec eux, je serais malade simplement en les regardant. Passer beaucoup de temps avec eux m'avait donné une forte immunité contre l'idée de ne pas vomir en les voyant. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que James serait un mec aussi affectueux. C'était surréaliste, faute d'un meilleur mot.

Ou peut-être, j'étais juste jaloux de ne pas être comme lui.

« Donc, Edward, James m'a dit que tu étais encore sur le marché. Est-ce vrai ? » Gisèle me demanda sournoisement.

Ils avaient terminé de manger depuis dix minutes. J'ai pris mon dernier sashimi, pas vraiment intéressé par la conversation surtout quand elle portait sur moi.

« N'es-tu pas intéressé par B ? Vous feriez un couple génial, je pense que ... »

J'ai accidentellement recraché une partie du thé glacé que je buvais, surpris par son franc-parler.

Pourquoi voulaient-ils me pousser vers Bella ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, ils le pouvaient ?

Je me levai de table afin d'aller nettoyer mon tee-shirt avec une serviette.

James se leva de son siège et il me regarda avec méfiance. « Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire, Edward ? » Me demanda méchamment James.

Je suis dans la merde…

Je regardai James aussi innocemment que je le pouvais. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ses hypothèses. Le regard dans ses yeux m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait plus que de simples théories.

Il avait l'air presque aussi effrayant qu'une bête et il me terrifiait.

« Mec, je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

Il n'y eut pas le temps pour les explications, cependant, car j'ai vu les jointures blanches de James voler et frapper ma mâchoire droite, me poussant vers l'arrière. Son coup de poing me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouvais les fesses parterre.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était mineure mec ! »

Il m'attaqua et bientôt il se trouvait sur mon corps, frappant mon visage. Je fis de mon mieux pour rouler sur le plancher et le placer contre le sol de sorte que je me trouvais maintenant au-dessus de lui, simplement en gardant ses mains loin de n'importe quelle partie de mon corps.

« James, calme-toi, mec ! »

Mon putain de visage me fit mal comme l'enfer. Je ne savais pas combien de coups de poing il m'avait donnés, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. James essayait de me frapper avec ses pieds libres et il m'était vraiment difficile de garder les mains stables.

« Bats-toi, enculé ! Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, tu le sais ça, branleur ? »

Je le frappai sur le nez une fois et sur sa mâchoire au moins deux fois. Il nous bascula alors et il se trouva au-dessus de moi à nouveau. Il prit son temps et me donna de solides coups de poing et j'ai pu passer à côté juste une fois. Merde, il avait toujours été bon à ce jeu.

Juste la pensée que c'était mon ami me suffit pour me ramener à la réalité et mettre fin à cette merde.

"Ouais, nous avons couché ensemble, mais je me soucie d'elle ! »

Ses mains étaient désormais immobiles, nous étions donc sur nos pieds. J'ai regardé toute réaction sur son visage, et bientôt, ses lèvres, étrangement, se recourbèrent en une sorte de sourire, puis il se mit à rire si fort. Mes sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusion, en se demandant pourquoi diable il riait en ce moment.

« James, Edward, relevez-vous et arrêtez de vous battre pour une fille ! »

Au cours de nos cinq minutes de bagarre, j'avais oublié Gisèle qui était encore avec nous. James était toujours mort de rire, me déroutant encore plus. Il se leva d'abord, me laissant gisant sur le sol.

« Tu te bats toujours comme une fille, mon gars ! » Dit-il en serrant son estomac. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'arrêter de rire.

« Jésus, James ! Tu es un attardé, tu le sais ça ? » Dit Gisèle, dépitée. "Amusez-vous donc à soigner ces plaies. »

J'eus finalement assez d'énergie pour me lever et de déplisser mes vêtements. « Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Il n'était pas censé rire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de rester à un kilomètre loin de sa famille.

Non pas que j'avais la force de rester loin de Bella Swan.

« Putain, je voulais juste avoir une petite bagarre de nouveau avec toi. J'avais prévu cela depuis des années maintenant. Nous ne nous sommes pas tapés dessus depuis notre deuxième année à l'université. Mec, permets-moi de te dire que tu as toujours voulu ça. Tu as besoin d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. »

Il riait encore, mais maintenant j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je souris lorsque je réalisai qu'il m'avait dupé, encore.

« Tu as baisé B, c'est ok. Je veux dire, je comprends, elle est trop craquante. » Il se tourna vers Gisèle et lui dit: « ... pas que j'ai envie de la baiser comme ce petit branleur a fait, bien sûr. »

Je marchais vers lui et en plaisantant j'étranglais son cou. « C'est toi le baiseur ! Je pensais que tu étais sérieux et en toute honnêteté, je pensais que je ne devrais pas me battre avec toi parce que je serais dans la merde. »

Nous avons continué à rire, surtout quand nous sommes arrivés à soigner nos dommages collatéraux. J'avais saigné du nez. Sa chemise était parsemée d'un peu de liquide rouge visqueux. Ma mâchoire me faisait souffrir et Dieu qui va me meurtrir encore quelques heures, je pouvais le prédire.

« Les garçons ! » Gisele soupira bruyamment. James et moi arrêtions de rire de notre absurdité.

« Montons et nettoyons cette merde. Tu peux utiliser la chambre et prendre une douche si tu as besoin. » Me dit James dans un sourire.

« Très bien.» Acceptai-je. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ne pourrait-il être plus évident ?

Apparemment pas.

« Rappelle-toi mec, tu lui brises le cœur et je m'assurerais personnellement de te faire bouffer tes bijoux de famille. »

Je le regardais nerveusement alors que je me frottai la mâchoire. Il venait de me foutre la trouille, même si ma relation avec Bella était compliquée. Je ne pouvais rien faire, mais je souris à ce moment.

Sympa.

**Point de vue de Bella**

« Oui, Alice. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Juste un petit rappel, Jacob est juste un ami et il restera ainsi à jamais. » Lui dis-je fermement. Pour les quarante dernières minutes de notre cours, j'avais essayé d'expliquer à Alice et Rosalie que Jacob était juste mon meilleur ami. Les garçons avaient du mal à comprendre ma proximité avec Jacob et je ne pouvais pas le leur blâmer, il avait passé sa journée à me suivre comme un petit chien.

C'était ennuyeux, à certains moments, mais bon, c'était mon meilleur ami.

« Eh bien, je dis simplement qu'on dirait qu'il veut plus que cela ... » Ajouta Alice. Rosalie hocha la tête, exprimant les mêmes préoccupations, bien évidemment.

Je roulais des yeux et dis en plaisantant : « Je ne pense pas que ce serait si mal que ça d'être avec lui. Après tout, il est gentil et puis vous les filles vous avez trouvé votre moitié alors il serait peut-être temps que je me trouve un garçon… »

Je ne voulais pas que Jacob ressemble à un gamin capricieux, mais c'était un peu ce qu'il se passa lorsque je parlai de lui comme étant un garçon. Je regardai Alice et Rosalie, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes sous la surprise.

« De toute façon, tout le monde de notre groupe ne l'a pas encore accepté. » Dit Rosalie, sans aucune trace de son précédent blocage.

Je levai les sourcils, interrogatrice, me demandant pourquoi ils ne comprenaient pas que j'aimais passer du temps avec Jacob ? « Il est vraiment un mec doux et je vous en serais reconnaissante si vous essayez d'être gentilles avec lui. »

« Très bien » Acceptèrent-elles. « Mais il reste en dehors du groupe, car nous ne pouvons pas l'aider si les garçons ne veulent pas y mettre du leur. »

Après avoir revêtu des vêtements plus décontractés, nous sommes sortis de la salle de gym avec nos sacs, seulement pour reprendre le sujet de notre conversation dans le couloir. Rosalie et Alice désapprouvèrent bruyamment et je tournai la tête pour leur lancer un regard agacé.

« On sait ! » Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Hey ! Tu es encore en vie ! » Dit Jacob, taquin.

Je roulais des yeux et lui dis : « Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans mon école ? Alors bien sûr, je suis vivante. C'est mon école putain. »

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Jacob m'avait toujours connue comme l'enfant maladroite, quand nous étions jeunes, mais qui avait changé en grandissant. Il n'était tout simplement pas là pour en témoigner.

« C'est une pom-pom girl, tu sais ? » Informa Alice avec nonchalance.

« Quand pourrais-je voir ça ? » Jacob prit mon sac de sport dans ses bras. J'allais protester, mais il me lança un regard qui me fit fermer ma bouche.

Nous fîmes le chemin vers le parking où Jasper et Emmett nous attendaient.

« Hé les gars. »

Des salutations appropriées furent échangées et certains baisers entre les deux couples. J'étais heureuse pour Jasper qui semblait sur un nuage.

Je me tournai vers Jacob et lui dis au revoir. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait rejoindre le studio rapidement pour régler une situation d'urgence de réenregistrement. Son manager le lui avait annoncé seulement aujourd'hui donc il fallait qu'il se précipite au studio le plus tôt possible. Pauvre Jacob. Il dit au revoir à mes amis qui lui retournèrent bien fort civilement ce pour quoi je leur en étais reconnaissante.

« Il nous suffit maintenant de faire de lui un homme. » Dit Alice gaiement.

Apparemment, Jacob n'était pas un homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demandai-je innocemment. Jasper la tenait dans ses bras et ils avaient l'air si paisible.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que…» Interrompit Rosalie pour expliquer : « ...Tu as besoin d'appeler une certaine personne. »

Je me doutais qu'elles parlaient d'Edward Cullen. Elles ne l'auraient jamais fait en face de son frère qui était aussi notre meilleur ami.

Emmett et Jasper échangèrent des regards prudents. « Qui dois-tu voir maintenant, B ? » Demanda Jasper avec curiosité.

Il n'avait pas l'air jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Il était tout simplement curieux, je pense.

Emmett s'avança et dit : « Ouais, il doit bien être en mesure de surpasser ces canons d'abord. » Il fit jouer ses biceps fièrement avec un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien ? » Alice invita, encourageante.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux sortir, en tout cas maintenant. Sauf que tu pourrais avoir Nick Jonas au téléphone et lui demander un rendez-vous ? »

Je clignai des yeux vers elles de manière suggestive.

« Nick Jonas ? Il s'agit d'un enfant ! » Se plaignit Rosalie.

Wow, quelqu'un ne pouvait pas comprendre la plaisanterie.

Mais oui, ils savaient probablement que j'étais à demi sérieuse.

« Peu importe. » Dis-je finalement. « Les gars, vous faites ce que vous devez faire et maintenant, je vais à la maison et donner un appel à Monsieur Jonas. »

Rosalie leva les yeux vers moi. Les garçons avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Alice souriait juste, en connaissance de cause.

Donc, je fis mon chemin vers la maison.

Quand j'arrivai sur le parking de ma maison, je remarquai des véhicules familiers de la région. La voiture de James était là, bien sûr, mais ce qui me frappa fut la Volvo argent qui était là aussi.

Champion Cullen était ici.

Je coupai le moteur et sortis de la voiture, examinant attentivement les autres véhicules de mes yeux, non pas que je redoutais d'entrer.

Mon téléphone sonna et instantanément, je vis un nom familier sur l'écran.

Janine, la gouvernante, prit mon sac et mes livres. J'articulai un «merci», alors que je faisais chemin vers ma chambre. Heureusement, je n'avais pas croisé James et ses amis.

« Nick ? Salut ! »

Eh bien certaines personnes ne savaient évidemment pas quand j'étais sérieuse ou non.

« Hey Isabella, que fais-tu cet après-midi ? Tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? »

Je ris avec inquiétude à travers le téléphone.

« As-tu appelé mes amis ou quelque chose ? J'ai fait un commentaire à propos de toi et maintenant tu appelles... Mhmm. »

Il se moquait de ma déclaration, véritablement. « Il se pourrait mais ce n'est pas important. Je ne pensais que nous devions sortir, comme des amis, tu sais. »

Je tenais la poignée de la porte de ma chambre plus longtemps que nécessaire et je sentis une paire d'yeux me regarder intensément dans mon dos.

Non... ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un super pouvoir, mais je savais toujours quand il était là.

Ça avance bien.

« Bella ? » Nick dit, pensant probablement que je lui avais raccroché au nez.

« Ouais, je suis là. » Lui répondis-je avec soin, en considérant toujours si je devais me retourner ou non. « Mhmm, au studio ? »

Il attendait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il attendait derrière moi.

« Ouais, bien sûr, je vais passer du temps avec toi. En passant, ta couverture dans Rolling Stones était si chaude. Je dois dire, Kevin, Joe, et toi étiez incroyables. »

Cela devrait être assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je l'entendis soupirer de manière audible. « Ha ha ! Tu es absurde, B. Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous rattraper. »

Nous étions amis, alors pourquoi pas ?

« Hey Nick? »

« Ouais, Bella ? »

« Est-ce que ça ira si je te rappelle dans quelques minutes ? Il y a un autre appel en attente. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je comprends. Appelle-moi ou je serais le dernier à appeler. » Me menaça-t-il en plaisantant avec un petit rire. « Tu raccroches en premier. »

« Non, tu raccroches. » Je me sentais comme si j'étais retournée au collège.

« Que dirais-tu que je raccroche pour toi ? » Mon téléphone me fut arraché et je me retournai, en rogne contre lui d'avoir fait ça. Bon, ok, j'avais poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais il le méritait.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? » Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. Il regarda mes bras instantanément, ou ma poitrine, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire.

Quand j'ai senti qu'il regardait plus longtemps que nécessaire cet endroit, je réalisai qu'il était à la recherche de ma poitrine. C'était une bonne chose que je portais un beau soutien-gorge push-up aujourd'hui.

« Êtes-vous en train de reluquer mes seins encore ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire sur mon visage.

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement, alors qu'il me rendit mon téléphone.

« Oh si, vous êtes là pour avoir une belle vue... N'est-ce pas ? » Lui dis-je agacée. Je commençai à avoir très chaud à force de sentir son regard brûlant sur mon corps. Détourner le regard. Non, regarder. Détourner le regard. Non, regarder.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, rencontrant mes yeux dangereusement.

Je reniflai à son absurdité. « Alors, qu'en est-il de ce 'non' ? Est-ce me prendre pour une cloche ? Si je me souviens bien, vous avez dit que nous ne pouvions pas faire cela. Vous avez dit, et je cite ... » Je mimais les guillemets et continuai : « Cette nuit-là était amusante, croyez-moi. Mais c'était une chose d'une nuit et tu m'as menti sur ton âge ... Et tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. »

Ouais, je me souvenais de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier.

« J'ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas, non pas que je ne voulais pas. » Répondit-il.

« Oh si maintenant vous le voulez désespérément ? Ou vous pensez que vous pouvez le faire maintenant ? » Je lui ai répondu avec colère. Ses yeux étaient d'une intensité à la recherche de la sincérité dans mes mots.

Je voulais le pousser contre le mur et finir mon chemin avec lui. Presque.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et nous étions seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Plus d'espace personnel, plus de murs entre nous.

Je sentis sa chaleur quand je touchai sa joue avec ma main et l'autre fit son chemin à travers ses cheveux en bronze. Il sursauta légèrement, nous étions à nouveau peau contre peau.

Je sentais encore l'électricité qui secouait mes veines et je savourai le moment de satisfaction, je savais que j'avais envie de ça depuis si longtemps.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et je pouvais sentir son souffle doux attiser mon visage.

Nos lèvres étaient simplement à quelques centimètres et l'enfer, je me serais damnée si je le laissais me procurer à nouveau.

« Vous ne pouvez pas toujours avoir ce que vous voulez, monsieur Cullen. »

Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et je vis la déception et le regret en eux. Mon cœur se brisa pour lui immédiatement, mais j'avais besoin de me recomposer tranquillement.

Il recula de moi alors qu'il était maintenant debout contre le mur. Il avait l'air vraiment mal et je me suis sentie désolée pour lui.

« Parfois, je fais ... » Il traînait avec soin.

Mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant un message et je savais instantanément de qui il s'agissait.

« Il n'est pas assez bon pour toi. » Dit-il avec confiance.

Je levai les sourcils, interrogatrice vers lui. Comment pourrait-il en être si sûr ? « Vraiment ? » Contestai-je. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, il était bien doté de nombreux talents. Tout le monde se demandait, mais je sais. »

Je me suis soudain demandée s'il savait que je voyais quelqu'un, ou en l'occurrence ne pas voir quelqu'un.

Est-ce qu'il me poursuit ?

« Et s'il vous plaît, évitez le maquillage sur votre visage. » Lui dis-je ironiquement.

Alors il avait pensé qu'il pouvait cacher ses marques violettes sur son joli visage avec un anticerne ? S'il vous plaît, j'étais la première à reconnaître les effets du maquillage sur quelqu'un.

Il eut un petit rire léger. « Non, c'est Gisèle. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé utiliser le tien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait approprié d'aller dans ta chambre sans ta permission. Soit dit en passant, tu voudrais peut-être changer ton mot de passe pour quelque chose de plus imprévisible. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais autant de chose sur moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Il venait de me mettre hors de moi. Il pensait que le mot de passe de ma chambre était une allusion à lui. Ouais, alors, le mot de passe pour ma chambre était CULLEN, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul Cullen avec qui j'avais eu une relation.

« Jasper. »

« ... C'est ton ex. » Assura-t-il avec confiance.

« Prenez-vous de la drogue ? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me le demander. Je savais que James avait une histoire sur l'utilisation de médicaments et maintenant que j'y pense, il était possible que ses amis surfaient sur la même vague, en particulier son meilleur ami qui agissait étrangement.

Il rit en réponse.

Jouons, Monsieur Cullen.


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello les filles ! Voici le tout dernier chapitre de Hot For A Teacher que j'ai traduit cette nuit pendant mon insomnie. (Je vous laisse imaginer tout le boulot que j'ai donné à Sophie !)**

**Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement Sophie qui est là depuis le début et qui m'a permis de poster une histoire plus lisible. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Edward Cullen, surtout après qu'il m'ait spécifiquement dit qu'il me voulait. Au début, je pensais que ça poserait problème. Après tout, James, son meilleur ami, était toujours avec moi, sauf à l'école, et bien sûr je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas flirter avec moi à l'école.

Ça n'aurait pas été inapproprié, mais là encore, je ne l'aurai sans doute pas arrêté.

Voyons, il était chaud comme l'enfer, et cet après-midi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mes pensées me consumer pour lui.

Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Je ne savais pas quel était son problème, mais Edward évitait de me parler. S'il devait le faire, alors c'était de façon respectueuse et conventionnelle.

Merde.

Mais je passai au-dessus de cela.

« Ok ! Je veux juste rappeler à tous que votre projet est pour vendredi prochain. Passer un excellent week-end, tout le monde ! » Conclut Monsieur Cullen, avec son sourire en coin.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le même sourire pour les garçons, mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment le remarquer.

« Est-ce qu'il cherche toujours à faire évanouir la population féminine ? »

Sauf pour Jacob.

« Jacob, est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? »

Lui et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces deux derniers mois et je voulais juste vous dire qu'il était d'une agréable compagnie. Il m'avait amenée à toutes sortes de fêtes, au moins deux fois par semaine. J'avais été présentée à plus de gens que je ne pourrai jamais me souvenir de toute ma vie.

Et ces gens-là, eh bien, ils étaient tous significatifs ou non.

« Juste un constat, Bells. »

Fous-toi donc de moi.

« Tu ne le penses pas, il… » J'allais lui demander s'il se sentait affecté par cette constatation. Que Dieu m'aide, Jacob ne pouvait pas être gay. Nous étions amis depuis si longtemps et il serait absurde qu'il me le dise seulement maintenant.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Répondit-il après avoir compris ce que je voulais dire.

Je riais si fort à cette idée. Bien sûr, non.

« D'ailleurs tu sais que j'ai eu le plus grand béguin pour toi depuis que nous étions enfants. S'il te plaît, Bells ! »

« Toucher. »

Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et quittâmes la classe ensemble, avec mes autres amis. Quelque part pendant le chemin parcouru ces derniers mois, mes deux meilleurs amis - Jasper et Emmett - avaient compris que Jacob était un gars sympa. Il était une célébrité, mais il n'avait pas la grosse tête et bien sûr ils avaient apprécié cela de lui. Donc, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Dieu merci.

Alice m'arracha à son bras, sourit à Jacob, et lui dit : « Hey je veux juste parler à B en privé, merci ! »

Je fis signe à Jacob et lui dis de continuer. Il hocha la tête et me fit un clin d'œil en signe de compréhension.

« Quoi de neuf, Ali ? » Dis-je nonchalamment. Nous étions vers nos casiers.

« Ne me dis pas 'Quoi de neuf'. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » Dit-elle interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lui répondis-je. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

« Monsieur Cullen semblait plus ouvert envers toi récemment ! Ne crois pas que je ne vois rien. » M'accusa-t-elle.

« Et je l'ai remarqué aussi. » Rosalie rejoignit la conversation.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle refusait d'en parler.

« Oh cool ! On a toujours pas tourné la page ? » Roulai-je des yeux par frustration. « Nous avons dépassé cet engouement, je pense. Je veux dire, vous savez ce fameux après-midi il y a deux mois quand je suis sorti avec Nick ? Ou précisément, avant que je ne sorte avec lui ce jour-là...

Elles acquiescèrent de la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Eh bien, après que je vous ai dit qu'il était un extra-dragueur, puis tout d'un coup, j'étais son élève à nouveau. »

«Jasper est au courant. » Déclara Alice.

« Quoi ? » Criai-je, provoquant la convergence des regards des étudiants vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » Demanda Rose aux étudiants.

Ils retournèrent tous à leurs activités, de toute évidence, ils avaient peur de Rose. Tout le monde était intimidé par Rose, même moi parfois.

« J'ai juste l'impression qu'il sait. Ces deux derniers mois, lui et Edward n'ont pas été en bons termes. Edward serait à peine rentré à la maison. » Continua Alice.

« Et tu nous le dis seulement maintenant ? » Demanda Rose.

Elle marquait un point.

« Eh bien je suis arrivée à cette conclusion hier. Je suis rentrée au moment où ils se disputaient et j'ai entendu le nom de Bella. »

« Merde, ça ne peut pas se produire. » Dis-je à personne en particulier. « Et je pensai qu'il me laisserait finalement seule. »

Non pas que je ne voulais qu'il le fasse, mais, qu'étais-je supposée faire lorsqu'il m'a laissée croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous ?

Tout au long de la journée, Jasper avait été très prudent lorsqu'il me parlait, et je me suis dit que nous étions hypocrites autant l'un que l'autre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

Cette journée m'épuisait, jusqu'à ce que je sois rentrée à la maison après l'école.

« James. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

Je trouvai mon frère installé près de la piscine, de son propre chef cet après-midi, de façon surprenante, sans Gisèle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma douce, innocente, petite sœur ? » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Je trouvai sa canette de bière et bus dedans. J'avais besoin d'un verre.

« J'ai couché avec Edward. »

Je regardai son visage passé du sourire en coin, à un air grave puis… un sourire en coin ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

« Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! » Dit-il fièrement. « Il y a deux mois, j'avais proposé de l'aider à te séduire, mais quelque chose est arrivée et il a dit qu'il le ferait lui-même et bien regarde combien de temps il a pris. Mais ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que vous avez enfin entériné vos frustrations sexuelles ! »

Encore une fois, « c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Attends, quoi ? » Demandai-je confuse. « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? »

« Tu sais, une fois il était ici, dévasté. Nous nous sommes un peu battus, il avait couché avec toi et il ne me l'avait pas dit. Mais je n'étais pas sérieux quand j'ai embelli son visage. J'étais juste énervé contre lui. »

« Eh bien, merci, capitaine évidemment, mais quand j'ai dit que j'ai couché avec lui, je n'ai pas exactement dit tout récemment. Je venais juste te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'été. Lui et moi avons à peine parlé ces deux derniers mois et je viens de découvrir pourquoi. Jasper sait. »

Donc, il a finalement compris, comme l'indiquait l'expression de son visage.

« Oh putain. Ce n'est pas bon. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il entend par 'quelque chose est arrivée ', et j'ai pensé qu'il était juste timide ou un truc comme ça. Je pensais qu'il en était en route à la conquête de ton cœur. Oh mon dieu, je ressemble tellement à une jeune fille. »

Nous avons tous deux ri de ses mots. Au moins, il allégeait l'atmosphère.

« Eh bien non, il ne m'a pas parlé. J'étais d'accord avec ça, je veux dire, j'aimais rencontrer des gars différents aux soirées… »

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? » Il sortit de la piscine et il attrapa sa serviette alors qu'il me regardait, incrédule.

Je riais si fort à sa réaction.

« B, tu ne peux pas me leurrer de cette façon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre que ma petite sœur n'est plus si innocente. C'était assez pénible de savoir que mon meilleur ami t'avait corrompue. »

Comme si Edward Cullen m'avait corrompue. S'il vous plaît, c'était juste une nuit.

« Tu sais qu'Edward a fait bien plus que ça, hein ? ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, épargne-moi les détails. »

« Putain ! »

Je vous jure, après tout ce temps je pourrais encore reconnaître sa voix de velours. Je veux dire, je le voyais en cours au moins deux fois par semaine.

Toute jeune fille en classe serait capable de reconnaître cette voix.

Je me suis retournée pour voir un Edward troublé. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. »

Wow, ça fait mal. M'évitait-il à ce point ?

« Oh merci, sympa de vous voir aussi, Monsieur Cullen. » Dis-je, soulignant le _Monsieur Cullen_.

« Écoute, mon pote, arrête d'être un ado prépubère et soit l'homme que tu es. »

James parlait maintenant, en s'adressant à Edward.

« Vous deux avez eu plus de rebondissements que dans n'importe quelle téléréalité. Même Gisèle serait d'accord. »

Je rougis à profusion. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passait entre nous, mais maintenant il avait fallu que James fasse une plate remarque, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde au monde.

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire mes devoirs - ouais mes devoirs. » Dis-je la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. J'avais juste hâte de partir d'ici, loin d'Edward.

« Très bien, B, fais tout ce que tu veux. Il te suffit de savoir qu'Edward Cullen a les couilles bleues à cause de toi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent indéfiniment à son commentaire, et je pris au moins dix nuances de rouge en moins de trois secondes. Comment pouvait-il être si stupide et-

Edward se couvrit le visage avec ses grosses mains - sérieusement, je ne pouvais penser qu'à la taille de ses mains et de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire sur moi. Merde.

« Vous deux, vous avez besoin de travailler sur cela. Mais laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Mec, je t'ai offert mon aide à maintes reprises auparavant, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à ma place ici. B, tu es une femme intelligente. On se voit plus tard. » James nous fit un geste de la main et il partit loin de nous.

Donc, maintenant ? Qu'étais-je supposée lui dire ?

« Salut. » Dit-il timidement me taquinant en même temps.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être moi-même dans un moment comme celui-ci. Je voulais être une femme, et je voulais de lui qu'il me regarde de cette façon, mais pour le moment, j'étais tellement confuse. Je veux dire, lui et moi nous n'étions pas parlés ailleurs que quand il s'adressait à moi comme son élève.

« Hey. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, pas sûre de moi.

« Écoute, j'en ai assez. », Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux verts perçaient les miens avec tant d'émotion. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'en avoir assez' ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demandai-je calmement. C'était sorti plus comme un murmure, plus silencieux que j'avais l'intention.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Il me consumait, et tout ce que je pouvais penser était de savoir combien il était parfait pour moi, et combien j'avais aimé cette nuit-là. Nos lèvres remuaient en synchronisation et nos mains se baladaient l'une sur l'autre.

« Fuck, comme ça m'a manqué. » Dit-il sur mes lèvres, et je plongeai ma langue dans sa bouche pour toute réponse. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez de lui.

Je déménageai mes mains dans ses cheveux, et à ce moment, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher un petit sourire lorsque je réalisais que Lauren serait folle de jalousie, si seulement elle savait.

« Tu es si belle et je ne peux pas rester loin de toi plus longtemps, j'ai essayé mais c'est tellement dur. »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer, j'attaquai sa bouche une fois de plus, et je mordis sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit, et je sentais son érection étonnamment grande contre mon estomac. Je passai mes doigts contre sa poitrine, puis sous sa chemise. J'avais besoin de le sentir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il me regardait lascivement, mais en même temps prudemment.

Bien sûr, je savais que nous étions dans mon jardin, et tout le monde pouvait voir ce que nous faisions, mais pour le moment, je m'en moquais.

Mes pensées rationnelles s'envolèrent vers la sortie de ma maison lorsque j'avais remarqué avec quelle intensité il me regardait il y a dix minutes.

Vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre le destin. Pas quand vous avez un gars aussi chaud qu'Edward Cullen en face de vous.

« Merde ! James peut nous voir s'il le veut. »

Non, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer cela.

Edward me regardait comme si j'avais trois têtes.

« Putain Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, mais pas dans ton jardin, les gens peuvent nous voir. »

« Tu es drôle. »

Je le regardai méchamment. Je lui avais manqué, ok.

« Non, alors à quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant visiblement peur.

Je le poussai dans la piscine et une seconde après, j'ôtai ma blouse, révélant mon soutien-gorge noir.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir meilleure lingerie qu'aujourd'hui.

Mon pantalon partit juste après et j'appréciai le fait qu'il me regardait me dévêtir.

J'étais trempée, et il le savait, ses yeux s'attardaient sur ma culotte.

« Tu veux continuer, ou non ? » Lui dis-je avec suffisance, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

Il enleva rapidement sa chemise mouillée et la jeta sur le sol, avec mes vêtements.

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

« Viens ici et je vais m'assurer que tu te souviendras chaque seconde de cela, Isabella. »

Mon nom est Isabella Swan, et je pense - non - en fait je suis absolument sûre que je suis chaude pour mon professeur.

**~The End~ **

**Et voilà, c'est terminé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur la fiction en ****général****, sur ce dernier chapitre…**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai un nouveau projet en réserve, il devrait ****apparaître au**** début du mois de juillet, quand j'aurai m****on bac (ou pas) et que ****l'éventuel**** rattrapage sera passé. Il s'agit de **_**The Classic Story **_**de ummmm26, j'ai déjà traduit **_**On the Inside **_**de cet auteur. **

**Maintenant, après ces petits détails, le plus important : Je voudrais toutes vous remercier chaleureusement ****pour vos nombreuses reviews, mises en favoris, en alertes… Vous avez été merveilleuses.**


End file.
